It only happens to me
by wingedstranger
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question be will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Beta: TheGingerBreadMan15

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

"_You can be anywhere when your life begins, when the future just opens up before you_!"

-Crazy/beautiful.

---

Chapter 1

Harry's warm breath misted in the cold night air as he made his way out of the castle grounds. He didn't really care where he was going; he just needed to get out. Away from all the staring and whispering that was now even worse than it had ever been before.

He had already been back at Hogwart's for over two weeks now and yet the school populace still could not seem to get enough of the-boy-who-triumphed.

It wasn't even just the starry-eyed first years. _That_ Harry was convinced he could have handled, no, it was the people he grew up with, shared a room with and even some of the teachers, for peat's shake. It was ridiculous. He was still the same old Harry Potter, same oversized clothes, same untameable hair, he was still the same boy he was before that summer and the war had ever happened…Wasn't he? Yes- well apart from of the one exception that he now had an extraordinarily powerful and rare Animagus form, which had allowed him to surprise and overpower Voldemort, finally destroying the Dark Lord and all the pieces of his withered soul, once and for all. But other than that one little itty bitty thing he was completely the same.

The restless Gryffindor sighed, shaking his head to dislodge that train of thought he didn't want to go traipsing down that particular path of memory lane, in fact he didn't want to think at all. He just wanted to… well he wanted to run.

He had been sneaking out every few nights over the last week, whenever things got too much -which tended to happen quite often these days.

The scruffy youth settled down on the damp earth of the forbidden forest, the night so unelievable black, the light of the nearly full moon blocked by the surrounding trees.

With his back resting against the rough bark of an ancient tree, he let his breath come in a steady rhythm that was all too familiar now. He felt the shift inside him as he settled into his Animagus form; it was like soft light being moved from a small container to fill a lager one. The light was no less intense, just taking another shape, flexible as water. The light hummed as it filled his core and he opened his eyes, his enhanced sight making the once black surrounding forest seem as clear as if he stood there on a bright Sunday morning.

Standing gracefully, Harry shook out his newly transformed muscles and made his way through the thick undergrowth toward the glistening lake that rippled in the soft, scented breeze. The altered Gryffindor stopped there to gaze that his reflection in the moonlit depths.

"_Strange"_ he thought, remembering that first time when he had managed to transform. He had been worried, no terrified, that he had gotten something wrong. Now in the dark reflection of the lake he admired his black as night mien, surrounding his cat like face. His dark fur so much more like a panthers than a lions - he was bigger then a lion too – more like three times the height, perhaps the size of a small dragon, with powerful muscles rippling under his midnight fur.

The glint of two small silver horns placed high on his wide forehead, just below the line of his mien, reminded him that his Animagus form was that of no simple lion. With a practiced motion Harry spread his crow-black wings in the night air behind him, the swirling gust of wind that resulted caused his mirrored image to stair and ripple.

The boy grinned and noted a soft purr protruding form his transformed chest. Hermione had been stunned when he confessed to her that he had secretly been trying to bring out his Animagus form and (as he had thought then) somehow managed to blotch it. In fact, she had been so shocked that she couldn't speak a word, which was an abnormal experience of the young witch.

Harry barked a laugh at the memory the sound echoing in the empty air above the colorless lake.

When Hermione had finally recovered, the vexed witch had ordered Harry to show her exactly '_what he'd done then'_. Sighing, Harry had done complied and once he was in his newly achieved form, he waited for the verdict, knowing that he probably wasn't going to like the answer.

Unexpectedly it was Ron who'd spoken first "Well, sink me bloody sideways" the red head had remarked "It's like you're some kind of cross between a bird and a lion, sort of like a Griffin but… _not_" Ron had rambled intelligently, tiring to make sense out of what he had been seeing. "Bloody hell, Harry, you ain't half huge!" he'd blurted after a pause.

Harry had just rolled his huge eyes at that before closing them and concentrating on transforming back to his human form. After wiggling his dark eyebrows and grinning at Ron's awed look, both boys turned their attention to Hermione waiting expectantly.

The witch hadn't seemed to feel their gaze straight away. However, when she had finally noticed the silence, her eyes snapping up to meet the eager faces of her two best friends. She then had glanced from one to the other and realised that they were awaiting her theory. The flustered young witch had opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again with a snap, a slow flush colouring her cheeks at the gap in her knowledge. She'd turned promptly and said in a clipped tone "I suggest that we go ask Hagrid."

Harry and Ron had traded disbelieving looks before a wicked grin had lightened up the redhead's face and they both hurried to catch up with the fast retreating witch.

The gamekeeper had been found in his hut that evening and after a sigh of relief at seeing, who had come knocking at such a late hour, the half giant admitted the three youngsters before quickly crossing the disproportioned room to firmly shut and lock the door to his small sleeping quarters. And judging of all the sound of scratching and growing coming from behind the closed door, Harry assumed that Hagrid's latest 'pet' project was yet another quite illegal one.

Once each of them had been settled with a cup of tea warming their chilled hands, Hermione had delved into the reason for their visit, describing Harry's Animagus form in bewildering detail, not even giving the flabbergasted boy a chance to speak for himself. She really must have been more irked by the gap in her knowledge then Harry first thought.

Hagrid's shaggy eyebrows rose comically high on his wide forehead. Every once in a while the big man shot Harry an incredulous look, seeking confirmation. Finally Hermione had told her tale (well Harry's tale, really) and the gamekeepers face set into an impressed, yet almost _awed_ expression, and he had looked at Harry with new appraisal in his beetle eyes.

"This be the way of it 'arry?" he had rumbled, though there had been no doubt in his big face that he believed everything Hermione had just said.

When Harry just nodded, the half giant had cleared his throat and shifted back in his chair "Well, it sounds to me like your Animagus-form is a Lyfith 'arry."

Harry was pulled from the memory as an errant breeze pulled softy at his wings. Hargrid had been very helpful that night; his knowledge of rare creatures was astounding, and so they had talked well into the night, discussing a Lyfith's particular attributes and gifts.

He had found out that people couldn't lie around him or conceal the truth. He remembered this proving true when a few weeks later he had caught Ron using his invisibility cloak to sneak out to see Hermione: He had appeared as an empty space surrounded by a fading green shimmer at the end of his dorm bed, the same colour, so he noted, like his own emerald green eyes. The unconventional talent had also come in handy on a number of occasions when a certain beetle-shaped Animagus had crawled too close for comfort, most likely looking for a juicy story. The green glitter that had surrounded the irritating Rita Skeeter's Animagus form would thankfully catch his eye, and so allow him to prevent the creation of any other outlandishly exaggerated articles. Thank Merlin. It appeared that this ability worked even when he wasn't in his animal form for some unknown reason, a reason that Hermione had diligently set to work researching.

He also had learned that his large crow black winges were not just a horrible mistake as he had first thought, but would in theory allow him to fly. An aspect of his new form that Harry was excited to master, to fly with out the aid of a broom; his answering grin at the thought had been enthusiastic. However, flying proved to be harder in reality.

Harry had attempted it a number of times, the best he had managed, was a somewhat graceless soaring a few feet at a time, much to Harry's displeasure. The ability seemed to require an enormous amount of concentration, a hard thing to sustain when one was a few hundred feet off the ground. His strong muscled new form was at best ungainly in the air and after each botched attempt his whole body was stiff with strain.

He was just about to attempt the seemingly futile task once again when-

-Thwack -

Harry's sharp ears picked up the sound of a large branch breaking under the weight of something even larger, about half a mile from where he was standing now. Curiosity flaming as to who or what was with him in the forbidden forest, the young Lyfith made his way swiftly but quietly towards the source of the disturbance. Whatever it was, it was crashing around the densely populated forest and getting nearer with every thump for Harry's rapidly beating heart. The dark Lyfith hunched low to the ground, invisible in the shadows, like a wild beast stalking its prey.

There, in the small clearing before him was the most startling sight. A young dragon, not much larger than himself, ambled awkwardly around the forest floor, so unsure on its feet that Harry imagined it to be taking its first steps on solid ground; for it looked as clumsily there among the trees as Harry felt in high air. For some reason that thought made Harry smile, his chest producing a deep but light rumbling sound.

'_Shit!_' Harry thought in dismay as the sound penetrated the air.

However, with a quick glance at the preoccupied dragon Harry was reassured that he hadn't been heard, it appeared in fact that the wiry young dragon was too distracted trying to negotiate the direction of his tail to balance the weight of his fragile looking wings.

That's when the teenage wizard noted, that the dragon before him- the same dragon that was for all intense purposes chasing it own tail- was glowing with the same fading green glow that warned Harry of a concealment. This dragon was really a human._ 'A dragon Animagus?' _The baffled Gryffindor unintentionally rumbled his confusion, a sound the came out slightly threatening. Unfortunately this time it _did_ draw the attention of the gawky dragon, whose head snapped up at the sound.

For one surprising moment Harry was shocked at the awareness and fear he perceived in those very human eyes, as grey and turbulent as an ocean. And then he was drowning in them. Looking in those eyes, a warm sense of belonging settled in his chest and an almost audible click, as an emptiness that he had never even realised was there was filled. Suddenly, he felt complete- a little flabbergasted perhaps- but complete for the very first time in his short life.

The Lyfith's eyes were wide, his breath coming out in heavy pants. _What is this feeling?_ It was as if, in the very moment their eyes had met, his world had been flipped upside-down and the universe he had always known was now secure with the unlikely owner of those grey eyes at it very centre. This is where his life had been leading; His time at the Dursleys', school, Voldemort, all just trials on the journey to this moment.

Not a little awed, Harry took an unsteady step forward, his eyes intent on the creature in front of him, never dropping its gaze. The young dragon seemed as engorged in their eye contact as Harry was, though it stayed rooted in the same spot it was in, as when Harry first met its eyes.

Before he even realised it, he was nearly nose to nose with the unknown creature, he really was a little shorter the gangly dragon, its slim neck giving a few extra inches of height. Harry breathed in the strange sent which seemed to consist of wet grass, wind and… shampoo? A fact, that only seemed to reinforce the Gryffindor's belief that this really was a human in an Animagus form. Suddenly, Harry's curiosity was back. Who was this? How did they manage to have a magical creature for their Animagus form? And most pressing: Why on earth did Harry feel so drawn to them?

All these question bubbled up the Lyifh's throat and produced a confused growl, that broke the spell and suddenly the clumsy young dragon was everywhere in its effort to get away, it crashed into trees and stumbled over rocks, in its need to get away from Harry. The transformed Lion just sat on his hunches and watched, a perplexed smile on its face as the creature franticly ambled around the clearing looking for an escape but not getting very far at all.

Abruptly the Dragon turned back to face Harry and the young Gryffindor stood warily at the swift turn of events. But the other Animagus did not come any closer; instead it appeared to crouch down, pushing its wings forward and extending them to an almost completely vertical point.

Harry's furry head tilted to the side in puzzlement as he made to step forward, when suddenly the dragon took two great leaps forward, and just as it was about to crash head first into The-Boy-Who-Lived, it flung itself into the air opening its fragile wings and soaring gracefully into the cool midnight air.

Harry watched in awe, his huge jaw hanging open. For as awkward as the dragon Animagus had been on land, it was even more elegant in the air. The stunned teen gaped as the beautiful creature flew out of sight back towards the castle. In his mind a plan was already forming. He _was_ going to meet the Animagus again.

Because one thing was for sure: He knew he just _had_ to.

---

**Well there you have it the first chapter, anyone interested…let me know!**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to say that I am amazed and astounded by the response this fic has received already, thank you to all of you who put this story on Fav and Alert, you rock!**

**And a special thanks to MiseryluvsDeath, TheGingerBreadMan15, Abil dark Angel and Delta10-don't worry we're on the same page- for reviewing you, made my day! This chapter is for you.**

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Beta: TheGingerBreadMan15

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter 2

Draco felt the light-headed rush that came with the transformation from Animagus to human. He pulled in a shuddering breath and blinked his weaker human eyes, as the Owlery came into focus once more.

'Shit, _shit, _what that hell was he _doing_ there_!_' jumping to his feetand looking out the window of the tower to reassure himself that he had not been fallowed.

There was no doubt in his perceptive Slytherin mind that he had just met the very same Animagus he had once caught a glimpse of, the night Voldemort had been defeated. Harry Potter's mysterious Animagus form. It was the night that life, as he had known it, had been ripped from beneath his feet. It was not like he'd forget it anytime soon.

He had been assigned to lead a small number of his Slytherin housemates into battle and to with deal with as many DA members as possible. Simple, right? And yet he had, for some unknown reason, found himself merely disarming and incapacitating them instead for doing any real damage. And if that had been all that had occurred, he had been sure that he could have swept it under the rug and explained it away as a reluctance to fatally hurt someone which he had attended school with. However it had not been. When he had come across Bellatrix using the torture curse on that snivelling wimp Longbottem, he had disarmed and confounded his Aunt before he even realised that he had his wand raised. Yep he was an idiot.

And that had been all it took. Suddenly he had to defend his back form a borage of curses that had come from his housemates and former allies. All for a decision that he hadn't even been a hundred percent conscious of making. Where's the trust, hun? He remembered noting that Blaze, Pansy and a few other Slytherin had actually followed his idiotic example and switched sides, and had stood alongside the rag tag band of Gryffindors Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that they called an army.

The blond's aristocratic brow creased in a frown when he remembered that, it was that 'rag tag band' that had in fact defended him from a few nasty curses that he hadn't been able to deflect in time.

Draco checked the empty corridors for any sign of Filch or that damn cat of his and sped, as quietly as he could, towards the dungeons and the safety of his room.

It wasn't like he hadn't believed that the bloodlines- for the good of the wizarding community- should remain pure, he reasoned. But because of the Dark Lords campaign… well, he had had his doubts of a couple of years now. After all, Voldemort himself wasn't even a pure blood. Not to mention half crazed, but that meant in no way that he had wanted to join the glorious Potty's little Fan Club.

The slim boy felt bile raise up his pale throat just thinking of how he had been treated as some kind of adorably reformed scoundrel after the final battle, he had received nods and even a pat on the back or two. It had been insufferable. Bloody Gryffindors.

The worse was, Draco reflected, as he made his way through the Slytherin portrait, that Longbottem had followed him around like some little lost puppy until Draco had with a hunting sneer, told the bumbling boy, very politely of course, to _please _just _fuck_ off.

With a disgusted huff at the memory, the slender youth undressed for bed and silently slipped between the covers.

As his breathing slowed to a rhythmic pace, his thoughts turned again to his most recent encounter with Potter. Their relationship hadn't changed and Draco was more than glad for the normalcy. The Golden Trio still treated him with suspicion and distrust. In the weeks after the war, they had seen each other briefly a few times during various hearings. In fact he and old Scar Head had even got into a scuffle after his parents trail in which his father was sentenced to life in Askaban. His mother- who still blamed Draco for his father's downfall and was tenaciously not talking to him- had been adjudged to house arrest. Potter had said something that enviably got the youngest Malfoy's back up and it had ended in punches.

That was the last interaction he had had with Potter until tonight. The drowsy teen sighed.

'_I still can't believe I got caught in my first night as unregistered Animagus'_ the blond thought despairingly as he pulled the clean cotton pillow over his head ruffling his platinum locks in the process. _' and by the Boy Wonder at that!'_ He let out a muffled groan_. 'Well'_ the blond grey-eyed boy reasoned bleakly inside his mind '_it's not like he knew it was me.'_ And yawned again.

It had been due to the Saviour of the Wizarding World that he had even spent the few time he had on the many hours needed to gain an Animagus form in the first place. He had to admit that when he had spied the other boy's Animagus form during the final battle, he had been reluctantly impressed that the Gryffindor was able to accomplish such a feat. But mostly he was just pissed that the Golden Gloater had yet another achievement to add to the ever increasing space between their levels of ability. And for some reason- that Draco didn't even want to investigate- he hated the thought of Potter being so far above him. He needed to narrow the gap.

To be honest the perpetration and the time involved had also been a great way to keep his mind of the less appalling thoughts. They seemed all to ready to dwell on these days. Such as his mother continued estrangement. It also kept him out of trouble since he had been back at school, which was most likely a good thing, as he was still on dodgy footing in that area. There had been many people that hadn't been happy about him being allowed to attend Hogwarts for the last year.

Shifting to get comfortable, he kicked his feet out the end of the blanket he was rapped in; he hated when his feet got too warm. Sinking deeper into sweet sleep, the last thing he was aware of, was the impression of drowning in a sea of emerald green.

Harry couldn't wait for curfew.

For the past three days, he had searched for any sign of recognition in the eyes of the students surrounding him. He even had let his impatient gaze flicker up to the teachers' table once or twice during meals, just in case anything would strike him as familiar, though thankfully it did not. He couldn't imagine the unknown dragon turning out to be one of the teachers. So the dark haired wizard had sighed and let his emerald gaze go back to the teenagers around him.

It had been during the forth period that day, when Harry finally had realised that it wasn't going to be that easy. He had thought that if he had just laid his gifted eyes upon the secret Animagus, that the person -who ever it may have been- would be surrounded by the telling green shimmer. However, it had dawned on him at last that there was no concealment now, only his own maddening lack of knowledge. With a frustrated groan the Boy Hero had flung his disillusioned head into his arms, which were folded out in front of him.

That had left him with the last resort of prowling the school grounds each night after curfew, looking for any sign for the Dragon Animagus. No such luck.

Harry was growing desperate. What would he do if he never saw the other Aqnimagus again? For some unknown reason, that thought was agonizing.

But no he couldn't think like that! He was a Gryffindor. So where was his Gryffindor optimism? Where did he lose it? In the Potions Lab, most probably.

So when the lights in the dorm where switched off one by one and the other boys were all in bed, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way through the abandoned corridors of the castle, until he was outside. The nights, so he noted with a shiver, were getting colder. Autumn was well underway.

The Gryffindor waited until he lost himself among the whispering trees. Then he transformed, once again in animal formal he allowed himself a wolfish grin at how easy the transformation was becoming.

His breath caught in his chest as he heard a familiar crack of a tree branch being broken by something that was at least as large as he himself.

Quietly as a hunter seeking its prey, he stalked around the area that the hopeful sound had come form.

There, between two huge pines, Harry saw the long sought- after dragon, once again surrounded in his talent's green glow. It looked to the emerald-eyed boy as if the other Animagus was stuck. As incredible as that sounded. With out farther thought to his actions, Harry moved to help.

The Dragon's head flew up at the sound of his intrusion, shock sleeked across the reptilian face, to be quickly followed by recognition, irritation and - if Harry guessed right - a tiny little bit of exasperation.

The dragon, redoubling its efforts to free itself from the trees, crashed its left flank against the rough bark and winced. Harry smiled at the very human expression on the dragon's face.

The young Lyfith moved slowly but purposely up to the other Animagus until they were yet again face to face. As the stranger was startled to stillness, Harry found himself held captive by those stormy grey eyes, so familiar but unrecognizable. The-Boy-Who-Lived blinked, focused and then looked pointedly at those eyes, trying to convey his meaning. Once he was sure he had the others attention, he then moved his gaze deliberately over his back to where his wings where spread. With a decisively slow movement he folded them until they lay flat against his muscled back, like a second skin. He repeated the gesture twice and then looked back to see if the Dragon had understood.

He was met with a probing silver gaze, then with a little huff of arrogance and a roll of its eyes the dragon looked over it's own shoulder. Harry followed its gaze and watched as the Animagus struggled to collapse its mossy green wings.

While the stranger was preoccupied Harry let his eyes roam over the gawky creature in front of him. The Dragon was all sleek muscles and jutting bone, which give it the awkward appearance. Its hide was a dusty green, the colour darkening around the joint and face. The wings were bat-like and even as he watched the other's pugnacious attempts to fold them, Harry couldn't think of ever seen anything as elegant.

The young Animagus withdrew from his observations as the dragon finally succeeded in its task and slipped from in between the trees with a pleased grin, though when it noticed Harry's attention the look was replaced with one of superior indifference.

The Gryffindor barked a laugh at the change of expressions, which in turn made the other animal jump in surprise.

Harry bounded up to the other, his tongue lolling in an easy grin. The creature drew itself up suspiciously, every part of its reptilian body dipping distain at Harry's canine like attics. The Gryffindor wasn't put out though, having just decided to peg the behaviour as a result of the others earlier embarrassment.

With a gleeful yelp, the scruffy haired wizard playfully shouldered the unsuspecting dragon. Though perhaps with a bit more strength then he originally intended, for the jostled Animagus staggered back sharply, its legs tangling beneath it as it promptly collapsed.

'Oops!' the Lyfith winced, though couldn't help but huff a laugh at the affronted look that played over the dragon's features. At the glare he received, the smirking lion put on his best 'superior' face and raise one brow in challenge. The dragon's mouth fell open in indignation and then it seemed to realise Harry was teasing and a reluctant grin pulled at its lips.

As the other Animagus got unsteadily to its feet, Harry was practically prancing around it, eager to play a game and generally just happy being in the others presence, for some inexplicable reason.

The green-eyed teen circled around the dragon, fainting in and then dodging the badly aimed swipes, only to dance in again from another direction.

The clumsy dragon was clearly becoming more and more steady on its feet as it got use to coordinating its long limbs. Once or twice Harry found himself stopping to show the other a better way to place a leg of foot, and then the game would start again.

---

Draco stared at the parchment in front of him, not seeing the words. He was deep in thought as he let slim fingers rake through the pale strands of his usually immaculate hair. Last night, oh how he hated to admit it, but it had been…fun?!

At first he had cursed his own bad luck for running into the Gryffindor Hero again- seriously, was the git _following _him now? Then it had went from bad to worse, with the embarrassment that had raged through him at having the messy haired wizard seeing him in such a humiliating predicament. But the Gryffindor had actually been …helpful. Though Draco was convinced, that if the other boy had been able to talk, he would have rubbed it in. Smug jackass that he was.

But as it was, the insufferable boy had been unabashedly playful and open. Which had only served to make the Slytherin all the more suspicious. It was a side of the teen the Malfoy heir had never seen these past few years directed at him. Never! The kindness and loyalty every child in the damn country knew the Boy Hero had in him, had always been directed at his bloody Gryffindork friends. And although he had planned to sneer at the Lyfith's clowning around, he couldn't help but be reluctantly amused.

The Slytherin frowned incredulously at his own thoughts and looked around the nearly empty library- it would be closing soon, and thanks to Potter he had barely written a paragraph. And really it wasn't like the Boy Wonder would have acted like he had if the boy had known that it was the 'dreaded Draco Malfoy' in the forest with him. Not that Draco gave two gallons what the-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Irritate thought of him. He couldn't care less.

With a frustrated grunt he snapped his books shut loudly, ignoring the glare Madam Pince sent his way and strode haughtily from the library. 'Stupid Potter.'

---

Harry was heading back late from Quidditch practice, it hadn't been a notably good session, because he had been distracted. Thoughts of the dragon had been rushing to crowd his more than willing mind any time he let his guard down. He didn't know why the dragon was on his mind so much. He put it down to the excitement of the mystery. And what was worse was, that Ron and Hermione had started to notice his confusing lack of attention, the red-head even getting aggravated enough to call Harry out on it that afternoon, when Harry had inadvertently let his mind wander of the umpteenth time during a complicated drill.

He had just started to recall the minor argument when he felt it. Like a beacon of –not light- but heat, drawing him toward the increasingly familiar presence of the stranger- that of the life he couldn't stop thinking about. Without a second thought, the fixated teen changed the direction in which he was headed, walking away from the Gryffindor tower. Speeding up, he lost count of the turns he had taken. The radiating presence was getting fainter. Disappearing. Frantically Harry picked up his pace until he was practically running down the corridor by the library, searching in vain for the stranger who probably was the dragon.

Taking a sharp right turn, he collided with someone, sending the books that they must have been carrying everywhere, before his legs were caught up with those of the unknown person, bringing them down in a heap of tangled limbs.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing, potter?" An impertinent voice demanded, full of distain.

"Malfoy!" Harry all but growled out, quickly detaching himself and standing up.

"I know you're used to everyone scampering out of the way of your _oh_ so glorious self, but _really_ Potter you could at least _look_ where you are going!" the Slytherin snipped sarcastically.

"Oh, _shut_ up Malfoy, it was an accident." Harry responded scathingly, already looking past the boy -who had started to retrieve the fallen books- to see if he could catch some sense of the elusive presence. Nothing, damn. "I was looking for someone." Disappointment was clear in the boy's voice and face.

"What's wrong, Potty? Weaselby and the Mudblood finally ditched you?" the blond smirked, picking up the last of the books and dusting it off, only to have them all scatter again as Potter roughly shoved him against the wall, the breathe huffing from his lungs.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that!" the angry Gryffindor spat, slamming the taller boy against the hard stone. God he hated Malfoy; slippery git that he was, he always seemed to be the root of Harry's problems. His hand griped the Slytherin's arms painfully as he glared at the blond, his annoyance at losing the dragon's trail fuelling his fury more than usual.

Draco couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear at the pure hatred in those green eyes. With a surge of will power he smothered it, his anger taking its place. This was the boy he knew and hated, not that happy-go-lucky lion in the forest. And this was the only interaction he could expect to have with the Gryffindor. It was the only kind he wanted.

Harry felt the blond's wiry muscles tense under his hand and suddenly the sharp end of a wand was thrust against his stomach before he was blasted across the corridor to land with a crack against the opposite wall.

Harry dragged a ragged breath into his winded lungs and looked up to see the Slytherin prince glaring fiercely down at him, a trademark sneer his lips.

"You ought to be careful Potter!" Malfoy seethed.

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously at the other boy as he struggled to his feet and levelled his own wand at the slight youth, "Speak for _yourself,_ Malfoy!"

---

It was Professor McGonagall that found them minutes later; curses flying. She promptly disarmed them both.

"What in Heaven's name is going on here?" the Scottish witch demanded furiously.

Both boys glared at each other, but kept their mouths shut..

"I would have thought, Mr. Malfoy, that your position at that school was tentative enough without you adding fuel to the flame!" the Head of Gryffindor reprimanded. "And as for you Mr. Potter…well. I expected you to have known better. Twenty points shall been taken from both of your houses for such an infantile display." She gave each of them a withering look, as if to daring them to protest.

"And detention, I think… yes, you will both report to me every Friday after class, until the end of the term.", the hard faced witch finished with a flare.

---

**Well what do you think, I would really love some feedback, and as always if there are any questions or criticisms, feel free to review, hell you don't even need an excuse. lol.**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All right here is the next instalment as promised. Enjoy. ^_^**

**Once again thanks to all those who reviewed! You rock!**

**Oh and i'm looking for a beta? hello... anyone...**

Summary

Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic soon R&R.

Setting : 7th year, ignores most of HBP, Dumbledore is still alive, Voldemort it dead and gone (cheers!) the war it over, through some DE's are still on the lose.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter 3

Harry looked at the pumpkin juice in front of him glumly, wishing for just once that it was a Coke instead, but alas pumpkin juice it remained. The black haired teen pushed the offending glass away and sighed.

He didn't get it, hadn't they had a good time? Harry thought so. So why was the Dragon once again avoiding him? It wasn't fair!

The Gyffindor had made his way back to the clearing the next night- already in a foul mood after his run-in with Malfoy- hoping to meet the other Animagus and spend a few hours their company, running among the trees. But the dragon was a no-show. And Harry was getting angry.

Why did it seem that these days he was always seeking the bloody dragon, if not in the forbidden forest then in class or in the Great Hall. His eyes constantly tracing the faces around him, hoping for a spark of that illusive pull- it was stupid and idiotic and… and _stupid_. And Harry was getting sick of it and yet couldn't help himself; ever since he had last seen the other Animagus, he'd felt an emptiness in his chest that seemed to get bigger with each passing day.

When had he become so obsessed anyway? It wasn't like he didn't have other things to do with his time, for one he knew he had a growing stack of assignments due that wasn't getting any smaller. He ran a hand through his tangle of perpetually messy hair, pulling on the locks in frustration. He had thought that he and the dragon were becoming friends... But no, _no_ he wasn't suppose to be thinking about the dragon, he had his own friends, good friends, friends who didn't ditch you without a word! He looked over to the friends in question.

Ron was sitting opposite him, plate piled high with an odd assortment of breakfast foods. Currently he was ranting about the unfairness of teachers who according to him abused their authority by demanding a ridiculous amount of homework- apparently his friend was in the same position as Harry.- Hermione sat next to him trying to get the redhead to lower his voice, anxiously glancing toward the head table.

"Look Ron, what if I show you the answers to some of the Transfiguration questions and help you with the introduction for the essay on Basken-Bot-Beetles." The bushy haired witch appeased generously.

"Yeah mate and I'll go with you to the library, if you want? We've a free period this afternoon." Harry added, telling himself that he would have offered even if the dragon wasn't avoiding him, 'After all, it's not like my pile of assignments is going to disappear.' he reflected gloomily.

Both Ron and Hermione looked surprised at his interruption, Harry noted a bit putout, he hadn't been that distant, had he?

When the youngest Weasley recovered, he grinned appreciatively, " Yeah… _yeah _mate, that would be great, good idea!" the redhead agreed.

Hermione was smiling to, though Harry wasn't sure if it in relief that her boyfriend of the past year had finally lowered his voice or at the idea that both boy would be using their free time for study.

" You know Harry I've been doing some more reading on your _Animagus form" _Hermione whispered the last two words, glancing around the table.

" Oh?" Harry asked, already use to this exchange. The intelligent witch had taken it as a personal challenge to gleam every last shred of information there was to be had about Lyfith's and their abilities. Information was rare but every now and then she'd find another little detail to share with Harry.

"Yes!", Hermione confirmed, excitement clearly written on her face and Harry felt momentarily bad, how long had the girl been waiting to tell him, he hadn't been much of a friend the last few day obviously.

Forcing extra interest into his voice, for the witch's sake, he asked, "Really, what is it?"

" Well you know how you were able to use both earth and fire elemental magic's to defeat Voldemort?" The girl enquired warily, knowing Harry didn't like to talk about it.

And he didn't, he hated to remember the final battle, how he had, in a burst of uncontrolled magic shot an explosion of searing fire at The Dark Lord, only to have him divert it, with and uncaring sneer as it burn and blistered the bodies of his own allies, who had stood around the madman. Harry shuddered, he could still see the disfigured faces screaming in pain, he could still smell their burning flesh. The Boy Hero had been so appalled that his body in its Lyfith form had shook, and then suddenly it wasn't him shaking but the ground beneath his feet and abruptly with roaring that had pop Harry's ears painfully, the ground had ripped opened under the dreaded Dark Lord's feet and swallowed him into the black depths before the void's rocky edges cashed together with a tremor that seemed to Harry to shake the whole world.

Not letting any emotion show, he only nodded.

Hermione knowingly, hurried past the sensitive topic, " Hm. Yes, well it appears that with practice, you could eventually learn to control all four elements."

That made Harry sit up, firstly leaving aside the fact that he didn't even have the two elements that were in his possession under complete control- his mind flashed again to the burnt faces of the battlefield- but to some day have full control of _all_ four elements, it was mind shattering. Hermione had continued to talk while he digested the information she'd presented him with.

"-Appears that each Lyfith is born with an innate ability to influence one of the elements, in rare cases particular strong Lyifth's have been said to have been gifted with the power to manipulate two or three initially." The young witch continued.

"Ron was bug-eyed, a half chewed pancake forgotten in his mouth- Harry wondered absently if it was blueberry. However the redhead quickly recovered, swallowed and said, "Fuck me, Harry you're a freak!"

His girlfriend slapped the tall teen up the back of his head, Ron having dodged too late, sent her a silken look.

"I know mate" Harry agreed, used to his freckled friend's candid statements, it was one of the reasons he got on so well with the taller boy. "Tell me about me!"

Hermione now tenderly rubbed the spot on Ron's head that she'd had just so mercilessly whacked, green eyes watched as the other boy seemed to unconsciously lean into the gentle touch, his focus inevitably back on his breakfast.

Harry looked away from the couple. He wasn't jealous; he just envied his two best friends. He thought that it would be nice to have someone, not to talk to, he could tell the two Gryffindors anything- though he still hadn't mentioned his dragon- but to you know to have someone to just sit with, like his two friends now, not talking, no words needed. Just knowing-

The dark haired boy suddenly became aware of a pair of eyes scowling at him, blinking his emerald eyes into focus, he realized with some chagrin that he'd unconsciously been gazing in Malfoy's direction, where the blond was seated at the centre of the Slytherin table, surrounded by what remained of his posse.

The Slytherin table was looking a little threadbare this year Harry had noted in the first few days back. Many of its occupants had been expelled or prohibited from finishing their final year by resentful parents. Though Harry also noticed that there were a few unexpected faces of those that had fallowed Malfoy's lead and switched sides during the last battle. 'Probably just realized that their side wasn't going to win.' Harry thought sourly.

The young Hero had of course adverted his gaze as soon as he had become conscious of the blond boys attention. Now he threw a inconspicuous glance over his broad shoulder and considered his school nemesis.

The blond had grown again over the summer, the dark haired wizard noticed reluctantly, but he was still as slim as ever, the pointy git. The Slytherin prince had also abandoned his favoured sleeked-back hairdo, instead letting the nearly white strands fall freely about his equally pale forehead. Harry was startled out of his observations by a pair of steely grey eyes burning holes into him. Mortified at having been caught staring twice- even if the first time was unintentional- Harry quickly turned away to pay attention to conversation around him.

---

Draco strode through the door imperiously, seemingly not caring that he was 5 mins late for detention.

'Well mother always did promote the merits of being fashionably late.' The blond remembered then winced at the wayward thought of his mother. She still had not returned any of his letters.

"Mr Malfoy, so _nice_ of you to join us." McGonagall intoned tartly, her eyes narrowed in contradiction to her sentence.

The Slytherin made his way across the disorderly room that was to be the setting of their detention that evening.

His long, slim legs brought him to a stop before the two Gryffindors, "Professor." Draco managed to instil the barest amount of respect and none of his dislike into the simple greeting- a feat he was quite proud of. He ignored Potter completely.

"Yes, well as I was just explaining to Mr Potter here, the duration of your detention tonight, will depend on how long it takes you both to stack, organise and put away all of the ingredients and items within this room, make sure to get the right shelf's." The Head of Gryffindor House explained dryly. " You may only return to your rooms once the task is complete. Is that understood?"

Both boys nodded sulkily, "Yes Professor" Harry added.

" Good, well then, I have other things to be getting on with. Goodnight gentlemen." That said, the Scotswomen excited the room.

Draco felt the other teen glance toward him briefly, but he just continued to ignore the Golden Boy. Instead he made his way to the nearest table, noting with some dismay that it was cram packed with various magical items. ' Right, might as well get on with it then.' The blond thought dejectedly and started to organise the stuff into potion ingredients and object to be transfigured.

After a moment he heard Potter move to do the same at the other side of the room.

---

They had been working for nearly an hour in an uneasy silence- broken occasionally by the clink and chatter of items being moved. Draco noted that they had only cleared about two thirds of the room so far. And really what the hell was all this junk, doing here in the first place! The young Malfoy half-heartedly suspected McGonagall of creating the mess just to have something tedious to punish them with.

He heard the Gryffindor sigh and looked over to see the boy yawn, his tanned arms stretched wide above his head. The blond absently noted that the horribly faded red T-shirt was stretched thin over the saviour's toned chest- couldn't Potter afford better clothes now that he had saved the Wizarding World! Draco mentally criticized as he watched the boy yawn yet again, 'Lazy git'. It was all his fault that they where here in the first place.

The brute hadn't even apologised of knocking him down that night, not that the blond really expected him to. But then to add insult to injury the bloody twit had, had the nerve to shove him into that blasted wall. It was unforgivable. Draco had only spoken the truth after all- although he had to admit that he had only used the offensive slur because he knew it would get a rise out of the predictable teen, but still.

However he had took some comfort at the thought of the young Gryffindor alone in forest that next night, searching for the blond's Dragon form- Draco wondered idly just how long the other had searched. It had been clear that the brunet had wanted to meet up again. Draco liked to believe that he wouldn't have gone anyway, but he firmly drew the line when Potter had unrepentantly gotten them both a fist full of detentions. The Slytherin had nevertheless missed transforming that night; his dreams had been plagued by the smells of the damp forest and the greenness of …the trees.

The blond shook his head, dislodging the memory; the point was, it had been worth it. If his absence managed to cause the Gryffindor even an inking of discontent and it seemed to. And although the grey-eyed wizard couldn't be sure that the Boy Wonder's sulkiness in the following days had been a result in his continued avoidance but he liked to think it did.

He remembered how the Golden Git had looked particularly frustrated that morning at breakfast, oh and _that_ was another thing! What had been with all the staring?

Twice he had noticed the other boy's focus on him. The Slytherin had briefly worried that the young hero had somehow, miraculously guessed at his identity. But then he'd rationalized that nether of the looks the boy had sent him had been in the least suspicious, quite the contrary, the first especially had seemed- although a little gazed- almost wistful.

He had not realized that he had come to a stop and had started to study his rival's tanned profile. That is, until said profile turned and the blond was met with a pair of confused emerald eyes.

Not able to believe that he'd just been caught doing, what he had been internality belittling the other boy for having done, embarrassment flooded his pale cheeks before he could get his 'Malfoy Mask' in place. Frowning he ignored the other's raised eyebrows and turned back to the table.

Harry looked at the Slytherin's pink cheeks in bafflement, 'What the hell was that?!' the Wizarding Saviour thought then mentally shrugged, Malfoy it seemed, would always be a mystery- even if his cheeks did flush prettily. And that errant thought had him spluttering inwardly.

Malfoy was _not_ pretty; he was a slimy git, practically evil! Harry insisted stubbornly and for good measure so to prove his sincerity, he snapped over his shoulder at the blond, "Get back to work!" with maybe more force than necessary. This was directly fallowed by a wince, as he heard the Slytherin – who had been about to continue with said work in the first place- paused, his narrow back stiffening before the blond whirled back to the now cringing Gryffindor.

"_What_ did you just say, Potter?" the blond hissed.

Harry groaned inwardly, already mourning their tense truce but he dutifully turned so that he was once again facing the other boy.

"Look… I just meant-" Harry tried to deflate the situation, but was cut off.

"Where do you get off telling _me_ that?" the furious wizard growled, stepping forward swiftly to get in Harry's face "When it's your fault we're in here in the first place!"

"Wait how was it my fault." Harry protested, his own temper rising.

"Ha, I didn't think your puny Gryffindor brain was _that_ flabby." The Slytherin laughed without any trace of humour, "It was you who started it! You ran into me!" and as if to demonstrate, the slightly taller teen shoved against the burette's board chest.

Harry stumbled back, bewildered " I _told_ you it was an_ accident_" he retaliated with his own shove, "And _you're_ the one who insulted my friend." Harry defended.

Draco had fallen into the table he had been working at, sending all the organised bricker-brack streaking across the floor.

The blond scoffed "I was only stating facts, though it really is too bad that Voldemrot didn't get a chance to off her before he-" but the words were choked off, as the irate Hero's hands closed tightly about his rival's slender throat, bending the startled Slytherin backwards over the table.

Harry constricted his large hands further, while avoiding the thrashing legs on either side of his own. His body registered pain, as the other's long fingers bit into the soft flesh of his hands but his mind was elsewhere. It was focused on an altogether more pleasant feeling. His head buzzed with it and the emptiness in his chest was once again filled, Harry thought absent-mindedly that it must have been the fighting that was sending the delicious currents of electricity through him. He was so lost in the spectacular feeling that he didn't even notice the blond's struggles were becoming weaker. It wasn't until he had seen the Slytherin's pale lashes flutter over dulling grey eyes that Harry realized what he was doing.

Suddenly he was letting go and watching the other's long body slump to the floor, coughing and sputtering disturbing the eerie silence.

"Oh god, are you all right, god I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the dark haired wizard apologised frantically, looking at his hands as if they didn't belong to him.

Once Malfoy seemed to have his breathing in control he glared up at the Harry, straightening unsteadily to his feet, Harry immediately moved to help steady him.

The other flinched from the touch, "Don't! don't you _dare _touch me." The blond rasped.

Harry appalled that their fear in the other's eyes, felt his stomach drop. "Malfoy, I'm so sorry, I… I don't know what happened, I…" the boy started earnestly but trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

Draco stared suspiciously at his nemesis's despairing tone, his hands cradled his abused neck. Those green eyes seemed so desolate, that the blond couldn't help but believe that the Gryffindor meant what he said. He relaxed a bit.

After a long moment, the Slytherin huffed a breath; he seemed to take in their surrounding for a while, then turned slowly and started to walk away.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed catching the other's shoulder. The blond didn't flinch away this time, merely turned to look inquiringly at the hand that held him so gently.

"Where are you… going?" Harry asked a bit awkwardly.

Malfoy took one last look at the restraining hand then looked at the-Boy-Who-Lived and said, "I'm sure you can finish up here by you self?" he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as if daring the other to contradict him.

Harry didn't, he just let his hand drop from the other boy's shoulder and watched as the blond walked form the room.

After a minute he sighed, turned and started to pick up the objects that were shattered all over the floor, he noted miserably that the empty feeling in his chest seemed to gape wider than ever.

---

**I CAN'T TELL TO HOW MUCH I WANTED TO TURN THAT LAST FIGHT SCENE INTO A LEMON!!!**

**And if that **_**me**_** then I **_**know**_** you guy are getting impatient! Soon, I promise, soon.** ***Grins***

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter 4

Draco was cranky.

The blond was currently sitting in Potion's, which of course inevitably had to be the first two classes of a Monday morning. The exhausted teen closed his heavy eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose almost painfully. He willed himself to concentrate on Snape's droning voice, yes droning- even Draco had to admit that the Head of Slytherin's voice could make a house-elf lose the will to clean. He was a swot, not death. The droll Professor was momentarily explaining how to make today's assigned potion but for the life of him, the blond couldn't even recall its name.

The unmotivated teen hadn't been able to sleep all weekend. His head buzzed and his throat ached and when he had managed to gab a few hours shut-eye, it was overwhelmed with incoherent dreams that the Slytherin couldn't recollect when he was awake.

Last nights dream, had been tangibly difference however, though it had started out like the rest- from what Draco could discern- with flashes of trees and of wings beating the air and laboured breathing. Nevertheless the change had been distinct, for when the boy had awoke in middle of the night, he was panting and sweating and also sporting the biggest hard on he'd had since second year.

The drowsy wizard groaned silently, looked down at his barely legible notes and sighed. The action irritated his scratchy throat, which was another of the many culprits that had ensured his sleepless nights. At first the youngest Malfoy had blamed it on the after affects of Potter's little choke hold but after two days he had to allow that, that probably wasn't the case. Maybe he was getting a cold? It did feel similar to the dry ach that normally would precede a chough. Yet something told the intuitive boy that it was more than the usual cold, for the soft flesh at the back of his throat burned in the strangest way.

He was shaken from his musings by Golye who was that day's lab partner it seemed, it appeared that Snape had ordered the class to gather the ingredients and equipment the that would be needed for that day's practical. Sliding slowly from his stool he fallowed the large Slytherin to collect the things that they'd need.

Geoffrey had been one of the rebelling Slytherin that had fallowed Droco to the light side. The large boy had fought surprisingly well. In the past few restless nights Draco became aware that other Slytherin often had nightmares about the War; the blond had even heard the bulky teen sobbing his best friends name once or twice. Crabe had died early-on in battle, it still unsettled Draco to see the absent boy's empty bed each day; he couldn't even imagine how Golye felt.

His sleep-clogged mind registered that Geoffrey had turned to fetch their equipment and he turned to do the same with the ingredients, trying to think back to the lecture to remember what it was they needed.

The Pureblood was heading back to his table, his long arms full, when he caught sight of the Gryffindor Wonder Boy setting his own equipment up across the room. Potter looked terrible, Draco noted almost as bad as the blond felt.

Setting the ingredients down he smothered a yawn and mechanically helped Gloye set up, his mind still on The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco hadn't seen the raven haired wizard all weekend and part of him was glad- No, all of him was glad!- the sleep deprived boy corrected mentally. For a moment the Slytherin had actually thought the Golden Boy was going to kill him on Friday night, he shook the tired thought away as he stirred the caldron three time clockwise, the blond wondered if Potter was having trouble sleeping too. 'Good' he thought half-heartedly, too shattered to inject the proper amount of spite into the barb. God he really needed to get some sleep and that's where his plan came into action.

He had briefly considered not transforming tonight, in case he ran into Potter. But he was so tired that this point that he really didn't care one way or the other. Plus he missed it.

He planed on running himself to utter exhaustion in order to tire himself to the point wear he could scarcely move his feet to make it back to his bed. Hell he was willing to sleep in the Owlery if it helped! He was distracted from his crazed notions of nesting down with the owls- blame the lack of sleep- by his godfather's voice deducting House points from someone. Potter.

Realizing that it was nothing out of the ordinary he looked back down at his own potion on the desk in front of him just as it turned a pretty shade of purple, which was a bad thing as it was a meant to be a milky Puss colour. Sighing the shattered bond look down at his notes and set about trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

---

The Gryffindor common room was sedate; the occupants went about their nightly routines, sat quietly in conversation or finished last minute assignments.

Harry moved a little further away from where he was sitting with his back to the scorching fireplace. It was his preferred location. Hermione always said 'that if he could, that black haired boy would probably sit in the fire.' He just liked to be warm.

He let his Quidditch toned legs fall till they were crossed in front of him and set his half finished assignment down on them.

The boy had spent nearly all weekend doing homework but thankfully he was almost up to scratch. He only had four more inches of parchment left and then he'd been done.

Harry was aware that he was using it as a distraction from the Dragon but it was a damn sight better than moping around thinking of the other Animagus. So he did _homework_!? 'God I'm a loser!' the green eye Saviour thought severely. However no matter how he detained himself during the day the Hero of the Wizarding world could not bring himself to stop transforming each night and hunting the grounds, it had be become _his_ nightly routine. Plus it always seemed a little easier to sleep somehow, once he'd been in his Lyfith form and sleep was alluding him as much as the Dragon these days.

" Harry?" Hermione asked from where she was sitting on a faded burgundy couch– beside a dozing Ron- in front of him. She had of course finished all of her assignments already; instead she sported a heavy volume with battered edges, researching.

" I think I just found something that might interested you!" the intelligent witch said.

"What is it?" the boy on the floor asked.

"An article written by a man called Matious Thorn." The girl paused dramatically.

"Why would _that_ interest me?" Harry asked, his tired mind trying to make the connection.

"Well only because Thorn also had a magical creature as his Animagus form. A Phoenix!" Hermione smirked as Harry's eyes widened.

"What does it say?" Harry inquired picking himself up off the floor and moving to sit between Hermione and her now snoring boyfriend.

"Well it short, it details what powers he gained from the form, then goes on to talk about his some of the power manifesting while in human form."

"Like the concealments?" The witch just pointed to a line in the book, so Harry read:

'…_it became more and more apparent that my human tears also contained healing properties, not only that for as time when on I was astounded to find that the ability had progressed in power and spread to my hands. It is a wonderful thing to be able to simply lay your hands on an injured person and watch as their pain disappears…'_

Harry stopped reading and looked at the busy haired girl, " So it's a normal thing then…for people who have a magical creature as an Animagus from.

" It would appear so," The witch reflected, "With a added possibility for the skills to intensify. Have you noticed anything unusual?"

Harry thought back "No. Other than seeing concealments, I don't think so?"

" Well I guess it something for you to keep an eye out for." Hermione said shutting the book and setting it on the tattered arm of the sofa. She glanced back at Harry when she heard the boy yawn and took in the sight of her snoring boyfriend next to him and smiled fondly, " Why don't you head to bed Harry? You've been looking so worn out lately." The Muggle-born witch suggested gently.

Harry sighed and nodded running a lazy hand through his untidy black hair, knowing that he had a few more hours before he would find any sleep that night. Ignoring the thought, he rose to his feet pulling the unconscious redhead with him. He wished Hermione goodnight and made his way towards the 7th year's boy dorms.

Awhile later he was padding lightly through the shadowed woods, the fallen leaves silencing whatever sound he would have made.

Sharp emerald eyes scanned for any sign of the stranger, he tried to remind himself not to be too disappointed when the Dragon didn't show, he needed to practice flying and maybe even his elemental magic anyway. He wasn't very convincing.

But when he got to the clearing the other Animagus was there, seemingly waiting for him. All thoughts of training and weariness disappeared in a blink as their eyes met, to be replaced by a glowing that sang trough his tried mind and filled his aching chest.

He smiled.

---

Draco watched as the Lion appeared between the trees, as the blond knew he would. He wasn't annoyed at the Gryffindor's arrival, in fact he was surprisingly eager for the company- even if it was Potter- for the lethargy he had felt since Friday had lifted when the grey eyed teen had transformed- to the Slytherin's everlasting relief- and for some reason was disposed of altogether as his school rival entered the glade. So Draco was in a light mood- he wouldn't call it giddy, Malfoy's weren't giddy, but it was in that neighbourhood- at the present and couldn't wait to use the energy that was suddenly buzzing through his veins.

The Slytherin automatically tightened the muscles in his awkward legs, reinforcing his stance as the Lion came galloping over and slid to a stop in front of him.

Draco fallowed as the cat-like face shifted from a joyous grin to a mixture between confused and accusing- an expression that clearly said "where the hell have you been?"

Well obviously Draco didn't want to get into that- plus it's not like he could've answered even if he _had _wanted to. So master of evasion that he was, he leapt forward and shoved Potter firmly- the Lyfith rightly startled stumbled back, though he didn't fall like Draco had. The young Malfoy snorted a laugh at the rapidly blinking Gryffindor and turned running as fast as his gangly legs could move.

The other Animagus caught up with him easily, ramming into the Dragon as he came level with the blond.

They ran like that for a long time shoving and pushing and even once or twice getting into playful tussles, rolling over each other, legs and wings entangling.

The first time was after Potter gave a particularly hard knock- really didn't the boy know his own stupidly, outlandish strength? One of Draco's front legs had come down clumsily on an unexpected dip in the forest floor, thinking only that if he was going down then Potter was bloody well going down too. They had landed in an inelegant heap of tangled limbs, Potter's head had pinned one of Draco's bat-like wings to the ground as the blond body had fallen on the Gryffindor's right flank.

A quick brawl had ensued, each trying to gain an advantage; Draco had even playfully sunk his sharp teeth into the Lion's hard flesh at one point- though never anywhere near hard enough to do damage-. It ended with Draco pinned with his back to the floor, staring up Potter's insanely, intense green eyes. Had they always been that bright?

The sudden stillness had made their harsh breathing seem all the louder. The two boys had gazed at one another mesmerised and unable to look away, clouds of air huffing from their mouths panting mouths. Then blond had remembered that this was Potter, _Potter_! And pushed the other off him, he started to race through the trees once more.

They broke trough the line of trees that bordered the edge of a large pond at full pelt. Draco had gained quite a bit of speed as he'd gotten use to coordinating his long limbs. Now the blond put on an extra burst of speed, pushing his hard-working muscles to their limits and glorying in the pure, unadulterated high that came from the reckless abandonment that fallowed. Draco didn't even pause to see if Potter had kept up. Once at the water's edge the young Dragon threw himself carelessly into the air, his back legs colliding powerfully against the ground as he sprung into the air above the pond. Snapping his immense wings open he continued his ascent effortlessly into the night sky.

After a few moments he realized that he was alone in the air, gliding gracefully in the updraft, he searched for the other Animagus. His enhanced eyes soon picked the Lyfith out, a black shadow against the dark background, standing just back from the still water of the glass-like pond. He could see the Gryffindor watched him adamantly. The Slytherin circled back toward the Hero, drifting lower with each past and dropping to the floor just before the impressed Lion.

The blond looked at the other wizard, his brow lifted in question as he swung his lithe neck back towards the sky above the water. Why didn't Potter fly?

The-Boy-Who-Lived just shook his meined head and backed even further from the dark pond. Draco was confused, 'Didn't Potter like to fly?' The blond found that hard to believe, thinking of the pure ecstasy that adorned the boy's face when he was playing quidditch.

His confusion must have showed, for the young Lion smiled sheepishly and lowered his dark head in embarrassment.

Abruptly it clicked, he couldn't fly, '_Potter couldn't fly!_' the thought was ridiculous and hilarious all that once. Draco couldn't hold back the snorting laughter that erupted from his throat 'I was-he couldn't-' oh god it was just too funny. Emerald eyes watched wearily, his brow furrowed in a frown, though there was an hesitant smile on the Lyfith lip's.

Draco tried in vine to get control of himself but when he met the other's gaze, the laughter redoubled with a vengeance- he was… yes alright he was giddy with it- it practically choked him, bringing back the momentarily forgotten soreness that had plagued the blond's throat the last few days.

Suddenly with a hiccup like motion, a jet of flame spewed from the shocked Dragon's mouth. The boy's laughter stopped instantly. The blond snapped his jaw shut and looked to where the other Animagus sat before him, his green eyes wide in shock, part of his *thick black mein smoking where the flames had singed it.

If Draco could've blush he would have. 'What the hell was that?' he couldn't even look at the other boy for mortification.

He was surprised further a moment later when Potter rumbled his own laugh- thrust the Boy Wonder to take a bolt of fire to the face and merely laugh. However when Draco peeked up at the still smoke Lion, he couldn't help the rueful smile that pulled at his lip's.

After a long moment mutual amusement, he looked up to see that the moon was already high in the sky, 'where had the time gone?' Potter had follow his glance and seem to realize that it was time for them to part.

Green eyes met his in question and nodded back towards their clearing '_their_ clearing?' Draco ignored the wayward thought as he realized that the Gryffindor was asking if Draco would come tomorrow.

He really shouldn't, this was _Potter_ as all, his rival and nemesis but he found himself inexplicably nodding that he would. His grey eyes widened slightly at the look of pure unrestrained glee that settled of the other wizard's face. Trying not to smile himself, Draco nodded farewell and sprang into the air once more. Headed for home.

Later as the blond got into bed he realized that the bone-deep weariness was all but gone and with it his sore throat, it must have had something to do with tonight spurt of fire. Thinking amusedly of the Gryffindor's smoking mein the blond fell asleep.

_He was running, wind whipping against his face as his lungs struggled for air._

_He was trying to get away- no get ahead, yes! He was racing. Draco couldn't see what was behind him, he only knew that it gained on him with every stride and that, that was unacceptable._

_The landscape around him changed constantly, a dark forest, the grounds at Malfoy Mannor, the school corridors but trough them all he ran, excitement and anticipation infusing his ragged breaths._

_Then he was falling, damp earth and rain-sleeked leaves breaking his fall, as Potter's Lyfith from crashed into him. Then they where wrestling, though much rougher than they had before, scratching and growling with the effort to come out top and Draco sunk his teeth in the Lions neck deeply, drawing blood and rejoicing in the taste of it. But inevitably he was once more staring up into a pair of intense green eyes. _

_And Draco realized with dulled shock that they were somehow once again in human form, his back now pinned against a table, Potter's hands rapped firmly around his throat, though they didn't strangle as they'd had before. _

_Instead they caressed the pale column of flesh, Draco moaned at the sesation wanting more, he moved his head to the side exposing more of his skin to the boy above and gasped as lips meet his throat, biting down forcefully and then soothing the abused spots with tender licks. Darco groaned and rapped his slim fingers into the boy's dark hair. _

_When he felt his rival press his hard arousal against his thigh, Draco thought that he should be disgusted, but the feeling of the other teen's large erection only served to make his own cock twitch. He could feel Potter's hot tongue mapping out his chest- which for some reason was bare…hm? But the blond couldn't bring himself to care, there was more important things happening at the moment, such as tanned, calloused hands running greedily up and down his arms, sending jolts of pleasure through that young Malfoy. _

_He was so deliciously hard and potter was rubbing against him in just the right way at he couldn't stop the panting whimpers that came from his soft pink lip's as the Saviour's teeth pulled harshly at a pert nipple then flicked the sensitive nub with his talented tongue. The blond felt one to the boy's hand slip down between his trapped legs and a gently squeezed the Slytherin's cloth covered erection, making him call out in ecstasy. The aroused blond rapped his long legs around the other boy's trim waist, endeavouring to get better friction. It worked, he was practically rubbing himself off in Potter's helpful hand and the thought just seemed to fuel his excitement, he was _so close_, so close! Draco saw those deep green eyes boring into his own lust darkened orbs as he panted towards release, supple lips on his were the trigger and suddenly Draco was coming hard and fast._

The Slytherin boy startled awake, sitting up swiftly and looking around eyes wide. His chest heaving and his boxers were sticky. Realized what had just occurred, only three words coming to mind. ' What the _Hell_!_'_

**---**

**Heehee, couldn't resist putting something lemonish in this chapter, for all you good people who reviewed**.

**So review and let me know if you want more of the .**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey hey, thanks for the huge response to the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter 5

Two weeks later Harry walked slowly through the portrait-lined corridors making his way to the Headmaster's office. He was still laughing. When he had gotten the note from Dumbledore asking him to come to the wizard's office, Harry had asked if his two best friends wanted to come along. However Ron had declined say that they were planning on doing some revision. Harry had heard the buzz beneath the words at he had learnt over the past few days indicated a lie. "Ron was that a _lie_?" He had teased, grinning like a madman, having guessed what the two really had in mind. The couple had promptly gone red with embarrassment and Harry had laughed good-naturedly. The Lyfith abilities had been proving to be both useful and fun. As he'd walked away he hadn't been able to help calling over his shoulder "don't get up to anything I wouldn't do."

As he walked pass the doors to the Great Hall, He wonder fleetingly what Dumbledore could want. He smile faded somewhat. It had been a long time since the old wizard had wanted to see him. At first The-Boy-Who-Lived had pegged the lack of contact to the Headmaster's busy schedule. For there had been many issues and lose ends that had still needed to be tied up. Such as returning the bodies of the dead to their proper families, not to mention chasing down a few escaped Death Eaters who had quickly went into hiding. However after a while of prolonged silence from his mentor Harry remembered feeling hurt. He had assumed that Dumbledore had used him and now that Voldemort was dead the old wizard no longer had any use for him. Although in time the teenage saviour realised that the elderly wizard was giving him space, uninterrupted time to just be a kid as he hadn't been able to do since first year. They still talked some times but it was in the capacity of Headmaster to student, he treated Harry like every other pupil at Hogwarts. It was something that the young Gryffindor had soon been thankful for.

As the green eyed teen muttered the password '_strawberry Mouthmelters'_ a thought hit him like a Bludger to the chest. What if Dumbledore knew about his midnight adventures? Of course the Headmaster knew about his Animagus form, the whole Wizarding world knew of that, thanks to the _Daily Profit_. But even the gossip mongering newspaper hadn't be able to discover what form his Animagus was- not many on the battlefield saw him in his Lyfith shape. However Dumbledore was even privy to that information. No Harry wasn't worried about himself, he was just anxious for the Dragon.

They had been running together every other night since they met again and although the Dragon had withdrawn back into himself somewhat that next night, Harry with a little gentle persuasion soon had the other Animagus running along beside him once more. For some reason the Gryffindor felt over-protective of the wiry Dragon. They had become _friends_ and Harry didn't want him to get hurt. Yes him, Harry begun believed that the other Animagus was male, he had gotten a vague masculine impression after the first few times running with the Dragon- it was the way it had moved, how it had rose to the challenge and how it had-- in their scuffles-- fought back with every thing it processed, just as Harry Harry was positive a boy.

Harry made his way slowly up the winding staircase toward the Headmaster's office. The thought for the Dragon being a boy hadn't really meant anything to Harry- other than another clue to who the mysterious Animagus might have been. That is until Hermione had uncovered a bombshell- a piece of unwanted information- about his Lyfith form.

***Flashback***

"Harry!"

Harry's head shot up as his name was screamed out. He had just gotten out of bed and was still only in his boxers as the witch that belonged to the frantic voice ran into the 7th boy dorms, causing and outcry among his dorm-mates. Dean having just come from the shower- a towel the only thing saving his modesty- gripped the cloth around his waist tightly and turned tail and fled back into the shower room he just come from. Ron being in much the same sate as Harry, only clothed in a paired to boxers, though the redhead's were a faded blue -instead of Harry's black- and had obviously seen better times, gawked as his girlfriend screamed his best friends name. The startled redhead unfortunately had one leg in his school trousers when Hermione came busting through the door. The freckled teen had let out a strangled cry as he simultaneously tried to cover his thin chest and pull his trousers up. With a loud thump the youngest male Weasley crashed to the floor on the other side of his bed, mercifully out of sight- well apart from his still half-dressed legs. Seamus already fully dressed for the day was now pissing himself laughing at the antics of his friends, his tanned face going red then purple as he clutched his shaking stomach. Harry worried that the Irish boy might keel-over. Neville slept through it all.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" the raven-haired youth asked crossing the room- not caring about his state of undress- to meet her, the witch was not easily rattled Harry knew. He took in her wide eyes and bottom lip were it was now caught nervously between her teeth, what could have happened to upset her so, "What's wrong?" he asked again.

The fizzy haired witch just shook her head, her creamy brown eyes raking over Harry's body as if she were looking for a mortal wound, at last she spoke " Harry I- I need to talk to you," she glanced around at the other occupants of the room "In private…meet me in the library as soon as you can!" and with that she turned and rapidly left the room.

He found her some time later in the empty section of the library. She was sitting at one of the many study tables a few books in front of her, Harry quietly took the seat beside her "Now what's this all about?" He asked relieved to see that the girl look a good bit more relaxed.

"I'm sorry about before Harry, it's just that… well it's that, I've found some disturbing information about Lyfiths and you've been so distant lately and I was so worried that.. . Oh Harry, have you imprinted on someone? The witch finished in a rush.

The messy haired boy stared that her in incomprehension " Im_-what_? I don't even have a clue what your on about Mione."

"Imprint, it is a safeguard all Lyfith's are born with, it allows them to know their Mate when they find them. It's a method that ensures the Lyfith's protection and devotion for it's Mate-"

"Wait, wait, _wait_, Hermione why do you keep saying Mate, you don't mean Mate-Mate, as in … Soul Mate?"

"Yes Harry that's exactly what I mean." His friend confirmed. "But it's so much more than that, the witch continued as Harry felt himself grow pale. " Imprinting allows the Lyfith to know it perfect Mate- as you said 'Soul Mate'- on sight but in return it binds the Lyith, heart and soul to this being, practically stripping it of it's free-will. It becomes their whole existence with no guarantees that the other will feel the same way."

Harry's eyes stared at the table thinking fast "yes but I'm human, it might not happen to me-"

"That's true, but Harry it a magical creature and as my previous research stated; a wizard with a magical creature for an Animagus form will start to show said creatures attributes and abilities even while in human form. That has to mean you're likely to acquire the imprinting gene as well." Hermione reasoned.

After a short silence she added "and like I've said you've been so distant…"

'Distant' the bi-spectacled boy thought, if he had been distant it was because of the Dragon-he still hadn't told his two best friends about the other Animagus. He did felt some unearthly pull towards the other Animagus but he was one hundred percent sure that the Dragon was a boy and so he couldn't have imprinted or whatever it was on him. Harry wasn't gay.

"Harry?" the boy realised that he hadn't said anything for some time. He glanced at that worried expression on the girl's face and tried to conjure a smile.

"Don't worry Mione, I've just been training and stuff, I _haven't_ imprinted on anyone" he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

"But Harry how can you be so _sure?_" the girl beside him insisted.

"Well wouldn't I have felt something, some… connection?" Harry maintained, he mind flashing back to the moment he met those silver-grey eye for the first time in the forest. He shook his head dislodge the memory.

"It could have been faint, you could have _missed_ it, your still new to this form," Hermione said " but the Lyfith's attribute will only get stronger as time goes on..." However the witch's voice had grown less adamant as she talked, wanting to believe her best friend was right.

Harry just ran his fingers through his mop of untameable hair and sighed, wanting to believe it too.

*Flashback*

"Come in" Harry heard the Headmaster called, as he was about to knock on the door.

"Ah Harry my boy, do come in. sit down" Dumbledore gestured to the comfortable looking visitors chair in front of his desk.

Harry sat down, wondering once again why he was here.

"Liquorice snap?"

"Mm no, no thank you" Harry said, moving nervously back from the feisty candy that was being offered.

Popping one in his own mouth the old wizard fixed Harry with a knowing gaze. A soft smile pulled at his weathered face. "I have some good news, that I thought appropriate to share with you before the rest of your peer find out."

The raven-haired teen frowned but relaxed a bit. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Err, what is it sir?" Harry asked.

"The first term is coming to an end and Halloween is well on its way." Dumbledore said slowly. Harry thought maybe old age was getting to him at last, he was petty sure everyone knew what time for year it was. However he reminded silent hoping that the Headmaster would continue.

"And professor Winterbottom has recently informed me that she can no longer fill the post of_Defence Against the Dark Arts_ teacher… really, it has been the quickest resignation we've had. Normally they wait for the year mark. hmm."

"Sir?" Harry was sitting forward in his sit now. Eager.

"Yes Harry?"

"Sir, who is it?" the boy wondered if Dumbledore enjoyed torturing people.

"Ah yes, well I have asked professor Lupin back and he had kindly accepted the post."

"_Really_?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. This was brilliant. He grinned broadly.

"He'll be arriving during the Halloween break to take over" the Headmaster continued, a sparkle of amusement in his tinkling eyes.

"This is amazing, b-but how?" Harry suddenly looked confused. "What about the parents, I thought they didn't want a, you know _werewolf _teaching their kids?"

"Harry my boy, you weren't the only one doing any good in the war. Remus Lupin has been recognized as hero to for his deeds in battle. Of course there will always be those who will object but they are now few.

"Oh." The Gryffindor boy looked down a bit sheepishly but was soon grinning again.

"Now I believe you have detention with professor McGonagull presently?" Dumbledore inquired, his wrinkled eyes creasing even future in merriment as he watched the boy blink once and literally jump out of his sit.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Harry hastened to the door having totally forgot the time only to be stopped as he once more reached for the handle.

"Harry?"

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" the old wizard asked, his soft gravely voice seeming to draw echoes from the air around them.

The-Boy-Who-Lived felt his body go immediately tense. Harry tried to relax the stiff muscles in his back. His thoughts flickered to the Dragon and his mind hummed. He had forgotten to breath. Keeping his eyes on the door he pulled in a shuttering breath and tried to calm his voice, "no sir."

"Very well, if you do think of anything, I'm always here." The ancient wizard sighed. "You may go."

Harry yanked heavy door open and escaped.

---

The saviour of the Wizarding world rushed into to the room at top seed. He skidded to a stop just before he could fly into the only two other occupants of the room.

"Good grief, Mr Potter. Slow down, you are early!" McGonagull reprimanded a hand clutching the robe over her heart.

Malfoy snorted in amusement beside her. The dark haired teen whipped his head around to look at the other boy in surprise. Realising that he was staring, the Gryffindor glared before turning back to his Head of House.

Harry half listened to McGonagull's instructions for the night's detention. The rest of he mind was on the pale boy beside him. Malfoy had been ignoring him lately but it was more than that. The blond had been really quite and withdrawn the last two weeks. He didn't make snide remarks or try to gloat Harry into fights. Ever since Harry had nearly strangled the boy, Malfoy hadn't acknowledged him at all. It was the reason why Harry had been so surprised at the Slytherin snorting at his expense.

'The pounce is probable afraid of me.' Harry realised a bit uneasily. He thought back to their last detention the week before. Malfoy hadn't said a word. The Gryffindor had thought the blond was sulking about that night's assigned task. However later Harry was unsure weather they were to stack the caldron in order of size or by the number of legs they had and so he had asked the Slytherin Prince. Instead of receiving a sizzling insult Harry had been met by stony silence. In the end he had just ordered them by size, muttering the whole time about some people's lack of common courtesy. It had been the first night he really noted his rival's strange behaviour. However it became more and more evident as the days went by.

Only yesterday he and Ron and been walking to the library to meet Hermione. The redhead had been looking at Harry as they discussed Quidditch tactics for the upcoming game against Hufflepuff and so hadn't seen Malfoy before it was too late. The books the blond had been carrying had spilled to the floor. Harry remembered thinking that it seemed to happen to the boy quite a lot and why was the Slytherin always carrying books around anyway. He had said something of that effect to the Slytherin who had just begun to gather the fallen tomes. Malfoy said nothing. At that point Harry had been so aggravated at the blond's passive disregard that he had begun actively trying to rile the other boy into a response as Ron had sniggered beside him. He had even gone so far as to call the aristocratic teen, clumsy but it hadn't worked. The blond Ponce had simply retrieved the rest for his books and left, never one meeting the incredulous green eyes that had trailed him.

Harry Potter's keen and penetrating mind had only come up with one possible reason for the Slytherin's bizarre behaviour. Malfoy was up to something, Simple as that! And Harry would figure it out; it's what he was known for- solving mysteries, beating the bad guy and all the rest. He didn't stop to think about why it was so important to him that he discovery Malfoy's secret. Nor did he care to investigate why his rival's lack of attention bothered him so much in the first place. He was a Gryffindor after all and as such was talented in ignoring the obvious.

So he calmly watched as McGonagull finished taking, bid them good night and walk from the room in the dungeons, that they were suppose to now dust and mop- though for what reason, god only knew. Once the witch had left, Harry turned to the irritatingly silent boy- when had he started to long for his nemesis's biting insults?- crossed his arms and stared. After a moment or two Malfoy realised that he was the only one working, weary grey eyes flicker towards Harry for only a moment before the Slytherin picked up his mop again.

' What is the slimy Slytherin up to?' Harry thought. Perhaps this was some new plot to lull him into a false sense of confidence then BAM! One ticket to Humiliation Avenue. Well Harry wouldn't allow it; he wouldn't fall for the ferret's tricks. Swinging his tanned arm out, he grabbed hold of the boy's mop; bringing it to an abrupt standstill.

"Potter let go" Harry thought Malfoy voice was slightly strained. The blond didn't remove his eyes form the dusty stone floor that was now splashed with water and suds.

"Not a chance, not until you tell me what your up to?" Harry growled back, having had enough of the other boy's games. He shook the wooden handle in his callused hand, attempting to make the other boy meet his eye.

With a sigh the blond slipped his moonlight pale figures from the captured mop and moved to pick up the one meant for Harry. "I'm not up to anything, so…so just get back to work." Still the other boy did not look at him. Why was the prat being so placid, why wouldn't he fight back. The frustration made Harry's jaw jut out and his shoulders tremble.

Throwing the boom he was holding clattering to the stone slabs of the dungeon floor, Harry reached out and yanked the new one form the Slytherin's grip. Finally the slighter teen met his gaze with a glower that would have the killing curse running for cover. Inside Harry something relaxed, he hadn't realised that he waiting for the eye contact, irrelevant to what form it came in. however the contact was severed as the taller boy turned and headed for the door.

Before he reached his goal the Gryffindor strode forward and caught the blond's upper arm, ignoring the frill the buzzed through him at the touch, he demanded, "Where do you think you're going? Don't think you're leaving me here to finish by myself, again!"

Harry's outstretched hand clutched at empty air as the Slytherin whirled out of his grasp, finally snapping he turned and punched the offending Gryffindor smack bang in the face.

Harry stumbled back; heat booming across his left eye- since when could Malfoy punch. He wasn't given time to recover; the blond had fallowed shoving his broad chest heavily. "Don't touch me, I-just _don't_!!

The raven haired boy flung out his hands trying to fend off the angry strikes, they where merely slapped aside as the assault continued. He didn't even question why they where once again physically fighting instead of duelling, it just seemed the natural thing to do when it came to the Slytherin. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" the blond snarled, smacking Harry across the head. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" the blond raged.

Harry thinking of no other option kicked his leg out aiming for the boy's shins. He heard Malfoy gasped in pain as his legs were kick out from under him, causing him to barrel forward and shoot straight into Harry, slamming them both into the stone floor.

Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Harry rolled them till his was practically on top of the other teen and quickly restrained Malfoy's arms and legs. He heard the boy below him groan in pain and looked down. His eyes widened at the sight that met him. Malfoy was sprawled out beneath him, completely vulnerable. His grey eyes screwed shut in pain. His pale skin was flushed with anger and a glossy bottom lip was caught between his white teeth to keep himself from groaning again. Harry was transfixed, he couldn't move, couldn't think. He didn't even fully register the warmth that seeped into his body wherever it made contact with the boy trapped beneath him. He was just taking in the other's appealing dishevelled blond hair, when the owner of that blond hair opened his eyes. Those grey eyes drew even wider as the Slytherin took in Harry's face and their position. Suddenly the blond was writhing under the Gryffindor trying to dislodge him.

Panic spilled across the blond's face and now two sets of eyes were widening as Harry felt something hard pressing warmly against his tense abdomen. 'What the-' But the thought was in interrupted.

"Potter, get the _hell_ off me, now!" the boy who had been his adversary for the last seven years hissed darkly. In disbelief Harry watched as the boy's cheeks glowed pink, instead of doing as instructed the dark haired boy found himself inexplicably and incredibly drawing closer to that flushed face and those pouting lips-

"NOW!" The scream snapped him back to reality and numbly he let go of the boy's wrists. Slowly he moved off the Slytherin to sit on the cold flagstones dazed. When he came around the blond was gone and he was alone.

---

The hooded man moved silently through the dark alleys, rats fleeing before him along the wet cobblestones. Keeping to the shadows he glanced around the abandoned street till he spied the pub he was looking for. He was to meet his contact inside the dubious looking place.

The door creaked horribly as he entered the dimly light bar; it stank of steal beer and smoke. He peered out for beneath his dark cloak and seeing his associate sitting at a one of the dirty tables in isolated corner he walked over. "Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Never mind Jinkins, let's get down to business shall we?" The seated figure said in a voice as sweet as honey and as cold as ice.

"Yes of course" Jenkins replied somewhat nervously. "Are you sure that you want to go through with the plan, I assure you, I could understand if you thought it better to wait-" he was cut-off by the cold voice.

"That _boy _is the reason for _our_ downfall. Don't you want to avenge your master?"

"Y-yes of course, sorry" Jinkins murmured letting his dirty figures slide over the Dark-Mark on his arm.

And so the two sinister individuals set about discussing details.

---

**Ooooh the plot thickens, **

What will Harry make of Draco's hard-on??? We'll have some Draco PROV in the next chapter to see how the blond is handling all this sexual tension and maybe even something LEMON favoured if your all good and .

**So review and let me know what you think.**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry this chap took so long to post, I just started back at Uni and had to move all my crap into my new house, which is ace by the way. ^_^**

**WOW I got * 16 * reviews for the last chapter. So thanks to all for you who contributed, I'm so happy with the response this story is getting.**

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter 6

"Shit, shit, shit" Draco muttered the mantra over and over as he made his way quickly through the familiar corridors of the dungeon and away from the dreaded detention room. 'This is _not_ happening, this _can't_ be happening.'

"Why is this happening?!" The blond moaned miserably.

He couldn't believe that had just happened, he had got hard and Potter had felt it, Draco's face beamed red. 'Oh Merlin, kill me now.'

He was still half aroused and trying vainly not to think about why that was. It wasn't _fair_; he had tried to stay away form Potter after he found out – well after he found out he wanted to stay as afar as from the other boy as humanly possible.

Why did things like this only ever happen to him? I mean sure he wasn't a saint-ok yeah that was a give in- but did his really deserve this? All he wanted was to make the burning stop, that's all. He most definitely did not want find out… "Whahh!" he couldn't think about it without wanting to tear his own brains apart, throw the pieces to the floor and grind them to dust under his heel-and what a waste that would be, after all, his brains were top notch.

After the first time he'd breathed fire while in his Animagus form Draco's throat had remained blissfully pain-free for the better part of two days but all to soon the itching burn had started to resurfaced. Once it had gotten to an unbearable level, the young Slytherin started to expel the pent-up flames every few nights, when he went out to meet Potter and it was almost always in the other boy's direction (much to Draco's amusement).

It had worked or at least it had for a while but soon, no matter how much fire his dragon form had released each night the next morning the itch had come back. And as days passed the burning had slowly started growing in intensity and then stranger still, the smouldering sensation had sluggishly began to creep away of the boy's throat, down his wiry arms till it had settled firmly in his pale, elegant hands. It had felt like pulsing heat, radiating from just under the skin. They had throbbed constantly and Draco had been forced to repeatedly apply cooling spells to his abused hands. The only time they didn't burn had been when he was in Animagus form.

It had become his excuse for why he had continued to meet up with Potter every other night. But now he knew the real reason he went back night after night, the same reason that produced the unearthly pull towards the other Animagus as well as the ah… energetic dreams- that had reoccurred more than once in the past two weeks.

A few nights ago when Draco had finally had enough of the unrelenting burning, he had started looking for an answer and possible cure for the fiery irritation. He knew instinctively that it was something to do with having a dragon as an Animagus, but he could not find anything about anyone who had also had the winged creature as an Animagus . He had been reduced to researching the animal itself. It was an effort that took up all his spare time. He had found out a lot of useful information and even more that wasn't. He had just discovered which breed of dragon his Animagus form was, and was please to note that it was quite a rare branch of the Welsh Greenback known as 'Tearians' when that oaf Weasleby had knock all his reference books flying. Why were Gryiffindors all always knocking him over these days!

It had been soon after that incident that Draco had unexpectedly come across a horrifying and unwanted attribute of these so called Tearians that had him feeling profoundly dizzy. He had squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to erase the words that had continued to burn ominously behind the pale skin of his closed lids. With a growing since of doom the Slytherin had reluctantly opened his eyes and once more read the following line:

_The Tearians are known for having pre-ordained Mates, usually of the same breed though there has exception. One can almost sense that illusive pull that draws them together. It has been suggested that this inescapable pull exists to insure that the Tearian's and its intended's bond will be completed without interruption or delay. The dragon always appears to know it's Mate at first sight even without prior interaction with the intended, in cases were the dragon meets it's Mate and yet fails to consummate the bond, weather due to death of the mate or the Mates indifference (through this only happens when the mate is not itself a Tearian, see pg 85.) results in the Tearian's weakening and in some cases even dying. But that is a rare occurrence and most Mates thrive, happy and loyal. _

Mates! Him and Harry bloody Potter… _Mates_!

Draco wanted to cry with frustration.

However considering the fact that he was still in the middle of a well-used corridor that was just off the Slytherin common room entrance and inconveniently, painfully aroused, he intelligently decided that adding inconsolable weeping to the mix wouldn't be the brightest idea. He needed some place privet. Spinning around quickly, the blond spotted a door to a large empty storage room, slipping inside he let his lithe body slip down the rough wood of the door to the ground.

However now that he was here, safely away form public view, the tears he felt wouldn't come, the anger and aggravation that had erupted so carelessly earlier with Potter melted into numbness in this cold, dark little room. How could he and Potter be Mates?! 'We heat each other,' Potter couldn't even be in the same room with him without trying to half kill him, Draco thought remembering the weight of the other boy pinning him to the floor and the tingling sparks that erupted wherever the Gryffindor touched him. His erection twitched, Draco blatantly ignored it. He _wasn't_ aroused, he detested Potter more than the other boy hated him, he couldn't stand the Scarhead! He was _not_ attracted to whelp. However the soft moan that escaped his lips contradicted the thought. His stilled his shifting legs and tried to smother the delightful shivers that were shooting up his spine.

Ok so maybe…somehow…he was attracted to the git but it was all Potters fault. Why did the Gryffindor have to be so unguarded, when they were together in their Animagus forms, why did he have to smile so happily every time Draco appeared in thier little clearing and just why did Potter have to look at him in _that_ way, as if Draco was everything that was good and beautiful about the world.

The blond sighed. God he hated Potter. The Gyrffindor was an idiot but then so was Draco, how could he let himself get swept away by a few looks and some weird Animagus magic. This was POTTER! And the golden git had no idea that it was Draco out there with him night after night, the blond didn't even want to imagine what the other boy would say if he ever found out. He would probably be degusted. 'Who am I kidding he's already degusted!' the Slytherin thought as he remembered how Potter whole body grew stiff when he noticed Draco's hard on. The mortified blond tried to suffocate the memory by burying his face into his hands and drawing his knees up to his chest. Really it _was_ all Potter's fault just as everything else always was.

And that was the reason why Draco had tried to stay away form the dark haired boy when in human form he had even given up trading the usual insults and slurs with the pompous Gryffindor but the git wouldn't leave him alone. Then when Potter had gone and foiled all of his well laid plans that evening and Draco had just burst! How was it that no one but Potter could get under his skin like that. No one could upset the blond's cool reserve better than that gallivanting moron. And then…and then he just had to go and press that deliciously warm, toned body for his unto Draco's. Really how could the blond have been expected to stop his reaction? It…it was fucking natural, I-I mean, well he was already excited from the fight and and what with are those dreams and Potter sitting on top him and all, it was bound to happen right, RIGHT?

He moaned once more as he felt his cock throbbed at the memories but this time he couldn't bring himself to ignore it the tantalising friction. Squeezing his eyes shut he let his hand trail down to his cover erection and bared down on it, rubbing through the rough material of his trousers. Draco's breathing hitched as he felt the tormenting pressure against his sensitive cock. Slowly trying not to think (that was far to dangerous right now) but instead just feel, his spread his long legs, which where still bent at the knee and rubbed himself more firmly. " Mmm, hn" he took his lip between his pearly teeth and bit down to keep from calling out.

He couldn't take it anymore he had been on edge of days, the dreams growing each night in intensity, he had, had wet dreams before of course but not like the ones he was having now 'Damn whatever magic this is,' the blond cursed mentally. And every time the Slytherin had woke unsatisfied, he had shrived to think of anything but one thing that had brought him to such a level of unbearable need in the first place and yet every time he would come moaning, his body shivering to the image of a pair of penetrating emerald eyes.

'Fuck it!' he didn't have the will to fight it any more. He'd worry about the repercussions of his actions tomorrow. Right now he was going to embrace the image of those brilliant green eyes completely and utterly. He hastened to undo his belt, his slim fingers fumbling against the buckle.

"Oh god y-yes" Draco's whole body shivered in pleasure as his trousers slipped off his waist and slid up his taut thighs, releasing his engorged cock. Letting his mind freely roam back over the half forgotten dreams of the previous nights he let his slender hands trace over his quivering abs, pass the dark blond curls to gently grasp his swollen erection. "Oh ah-hh."

Thoughts of trees and moonlight crowed his mind and he imagined another hand that was not his tugging his pulsing cock, a darker, larger hand. He could feel the heat of his arousal in his hand and it was a beautifully blissful heat, compared to the insatiable burn of the pass few days. He breath sped up as his strokes grew faster, wilder. Draco imagined he could smell the damp earth of the forest floor and…something else, something altogether human.

The hand the was not pumping his straining shaft was travelling down to tease his balls, rolling them slowly in his palm, as other started to finger the slit at the head of his leaking cock. Draco gasped as a warm rush of arousal sped down to pool in his abdomen. His stokes became frantic, his panting breath sounding harsh and loud in the quite of the storage room. "Uh-h…oh…y-es, yes!" he was lost his in memories, being pinned to the floor, Potter warm and willing above him, pressing down into Draco, even as he held the blonds' wrist captive.

Little gasps and whimpers now penetrated the Slytherin's heavy breathing as he pictured the Gryffindor stroking him roughly to completion, and oh yes, this was it! He could feel he balls draw up and his cock tremble and just before he could peak he imagined the deep familiar rumble of the Gryffindor's voice whisper his name. _'Draco'_ and then he was coming hard and fast and _oh god_ it was too much. His body shook as he rid out his climax, his toes curled tight threatening a cramp, his teeth biting violently at his abused bottom lip. But oh god did it feel _good_.

---3 mins later---

"Oh holy crap… did I just get off to thoughts of Potter…_willingly_?!" Draco thought burying his face in his hands (which were still a little sticky). "Uh, I think I'm going to be sick!"

---

"Hey Harry"

"What-oh, hi Ron" Harry greeted his best friend as he made his way over to his bed and pulled the drapes open so that he could pull his sleepwear out from under a rather battered looking pillow. The Gryffindor readied himself for bed in a bit of a daze, while professionally not listening to Ron as the redhead rattle on in the background.

He folded his clothes haphazardly and sat them on the chair by his bed and claimed in beneath the welcoming covers. As he switched off his bed side light he heard Ron say sincerely "Thanks of listening mate, it's good to have someone to talk to you know." And Harry felt he should feel guilty but somehow could couldn't quite mange it. His brain seemed to be on shut down, mechanically he set his alarm spell took off his glasses and settled back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

Fouty-seven and half minutes later he opened them…wide 'WHAT THE FUCK?' his brain scrabbled to catch up 'Did Malfoy just get a hard on?!' ' I- he-WHAT THE HELL?' Harry dragged his hands though his messy hair as was his habit when he was confused, what was going on? And why oh why did he remember that in the moment that he had felt the other boy become aroused, he had not jumped quickly away in shock and disgust but rather moved _closer_, fixated- for some reason -on the blush that had spread across his nemesis's pale cheeks…

After Harry had realised that the blond had left, he had just picked himself up and wondered back to Gryffindor automatically. He hadn't even finished cleaning- crap McGonagall was going to be pissed. 'But more importantly, what the _hell_ is going on? What's Malfoy playing at, because he wouldn't…well he couldn't possibly be- Malfoy hates me! There no way he could…like me.'

Slipping his hand back under the pillow he quickly fetched his wand. Harry closed the curtains around his bed with I flick of his wrist, then lit up the area round him. Throwing himself over the side of the bed he monetarily rummaged around until he found what he looking for. Straightening up the dark haired teen grasped the Marauder Map in his hand. He quickly said the incantation and tapped it firmly with his wand, letting it fall open on the bed before him.

Something was defiantly going on with Malfoy and Harry was determined-if not obligated- to find out what it was. He soon spotted what He was looking for. But what was Malfoy doing in that part of the castle? 'Well I guess that just goes to prove it' Harry thought 'Malfoy_ was _up to something.' dimming his conjured light before shifting out through the closed drapes and off his bed.

Harry carefully slipped on a pair of worn-out trainers. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from where it lay close to his bed and made his way quietly out of Gryiffindor tower, towards the courtyard near back of the school. Moving silently he creped though the shadows, glancing down that the map every few minute to make sure that he was still on track.

Malfoy was now heading pass the Ruins towards Hagrid's hut. What could the blond want there? Harry wondered confusion making him irritable.

The Gryffindor picked up his pace intrigued despite himself. As he got to the half-giant's house he could just make out Malfoys blond hair-white in the moonlight- as the Slytherin stepped between the three fringing the forbidden forest. Uneasiness stole over Harry's stomach, what was this feeling, dread. Anticipation? His heart thumped faster. His legs had come to a standstill when he noted the direction the other boy was headed-towards his and the dragons clearing, was it coincidence- now he forced them into action. As the darkness of forest closed in around him, Harry looked around searching for the familiar blond hair of his nemeses but he couldn't spot him. 'Where did you go to Malfoy?' Harry thought as he searched the forest around him. 'He was just here, how chould-' but the thought was interrupted as he stepped passed a large tree and nearly ran straight into the object of his query.

Stifling a shout of surprise Harry stumbled away from the blond quietly, his heart in his mouth. 'Shit, that was close.' Getting himself under control he looked up in time to see the Slytherin lean his narrow back against the bark of the tree and close his pale eyelids. What was he doing? The sinking feeling in the pit of Harry stomach grew as Malfoy's breathing steadied into a soft rhythm. Soon the blond began to glow, softy at first but then stronger and stronger until Harry's eyes watered up, stinging and he had to look down to blink the tears away. 'Oh please no, no. Oh please god you _can't_ be _serious._' Harry thought frantically, realising exactly what Malfoy was doing, the same thing that Harry himself had done uncountable times over the last lot of months.

Sure enough when he looked up again Malfoy was gone and in the blond's place stood an all too familiar dragon.

Shocked Harry stood there in the darkness watching the retreating form of the dragon as it ambled off into the trees, he made no move to fallow this time, he couldn't even remember how to use his legs.

He would have loved to say that everything just clinked and instantaneously made perfect sense but sadly that wasn't the case. Nothing made sense and he couldn't even order his mind enough to be able to think it all though clearly. Stupidly all his flabbergasted brain could clutch at was the fact that Malfoy had grey eyes too. But…it wasn't to, for Malfoy and the dragon, Hary's dragon were the same person and had always been the same person…and so the grey eyes that Harry had been obsessing over these last weeks where in fact…Malfoy's…

"Holy monkey on a pedestal!"

Then the dark hair boy groaned loudly, his hands pulling despairingly at his thick locks as every thing started to fall into place, "Oh man, I was just coming around to the fact that I had imprinted on another boy. Now not only is it a _boy_, it _Malfoy_!" Harry felt like crying. "Why, oh why does this kind of crap only happen to me?!

---

Jinkins stepped into the dimly glowing room, nervous in the unfamiliar surrounding that where so different from where he usually met his contacts; the room was extravagantly furnished and the high vaulted ceilings made the space almost churchlike. Yes Jinkins was extremely uncomfortable here.

His contact sat in a lavish chair before a smouldering fire, that cast flicking shadows to dance about the well decorated walls. Walking hastily forward till he stood just before the shadowed figure Jinkins bowed his head slightly in greeting. "All the plans have been set, now we just need to wait for the perfect time to ambush the boy."

"Good. Soon that boy will get just what he deserves for what he's done to me."

"Yes, don't worry, we'll make him sorry that he ever dared to crossed you."

"No. no that will not be sufficient, Jinkins. I want you to make him sorry he was born!"

---

**Ok what did you think?**

**Don't laugh but I really **_**did**_** try to put an actual lemon in here. It's part of the reason this chap took sooooo long to finish-all that that rewriting. lol. **

**But what can I say, it just didn't flow with the story, sorry. But trust me, when the boys finally do 'get to it' there will be LEMONS for everyone, Lemon lollypops, Lemon jawbreakers, and even plain old LEMONS. So you'd best be putting you orders in now. grins. **

**So review and let me know what you think.**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok so this is a long one, hope you all enjoy it, and I want to say thanks again for all the support, I know my spelling and grammar are not the best (by any means) but I do have a wonderful beta now, called 'TheGingerbread Man15' so she'll be working her way up behind me, so the chapters will soon be edited. In the meantime here it is… enjoy. ^_^**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to iceheart for the unbelievable reviews, thank you soooo much you made my day, I can't believe you've read and reread my other story, I makes me happy all the way down to my toes. Grins. You rock. This one's for you.**

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter Seven

Things were getting out of hand.

Ever since Harry had found out that Malfoy was the dragon almost a week ago now, his emotions had been spinning out of control. One minute he was peaked with inexplicable need to be near the other boy. A need that seemed like it was growing, with what felt like every hour ( for he had not met up with the dragon since he had discovered his identity, and the emptiness in his chest was growing unbearable). And then next minute he was being plunged into the darkest loathing for his rival turned mate- for there was no disputing that that was what the Slytherin was- even if Harry hated to admit it. The Gryffindor couldn't take it anymore, it was too much! A teenage boy just didn't have the emotional range or maturity to deal with this roller coaster of feelings.

In a word it was exhausting.

The dark haired saviour was currently sitting in the last class of the term. Unfortunately it was transfiguration. He didn't even dare look up at his head of house as she explained about the assignment that the class was to complete over the Halloween holidays.

As he had predicted McGonagall had been outraged that he and Malfoy had failed to complete the cleaning task she had set them during their last detention, as punishment she had decreed that they make up the missing time by performing another, even more unpleasant task tonight.

So when everyone was heading home for Halloween or relaxing in their common rooms Harry was to be forced into spending an immeasurable amount of time doing god only knows what, with the one person he could not handle being around right now. Yes McGonagall was evil genius.

* Flashback *

" But Professor, doesn't Malfoy usually go home over the Halloween holidays?" Harry tried to protest.

"Mr Potter I'm sure I am thoroughly impressed by your somewhat oddly _extensive_ knowledge of Draco Malfoy , however I do _not_ appreciate your interrupting me." Harry blushed red as the elderly witch glared pointedly that him. "As I was about to say, Mr Malfoy is spending the holidays here this year and so is able to participate in the penalty for skipping your detention."

"But why-" Harry couldn't stop himself from trying to ask. Why was Malfoy staying in school? He would have thought the blond's mother would be desperate to have him at home as much as possible, what with Lucius being locked up and all…

"Potter unless you would like dentations until you graduate you had better stop asking questions and leave my office right now, I have a lot of marking to be getting on with and your stimulating conversation is not helping get it done any faster."

Harry stood up from his chair sulkily. Trying to remember that he did actually like the woman that sat behind the large wooden desk across the room. Sometimes it was surprisingly easy to forget.

* End of Flashback *

As Harry's thoughts came back to the present he realised with some disconcertment that his gaze had once again come to rest on the blond Slytherin. Trying to be inconspicuous about it, he let his eyes trail over his…mate- yep that was going to be a tough one to swallow.

Well the Slytherin was good looking Harry had to give him that. He scanned the other's long slim build and pale skin. Ok so maybe good looking wasn't the word- hell, half the girls in school were crushing on him with that 'reformed bad guy' act he had going on.

He watched as the blond swept the silky stands of nearly white hair from his eyes before he continued to write. Malfoy must have stopped gelling it back after the war, now the soft tresses fell freely about his face in stylish bangs, while the back of his hair was clipped short. 'It suits him' Harry mused. It softened the Slytherin's sharp features giving them an almost vulnerable look while at the same time half veiling the blond's striking grey eyes as if to hide a mystery that lay deep within those unfathomable orbs.

Unfathomable orbs that sudden turned to lock with his shocked green ones. Crap.

Harry felt his face heat up as he realised that he had had caught staring. Again. The Gryffindor was just about to hurriedly advert his gaze, when he spotted the bloom of pink the spread across Malfoy's pale cheekbones. Not able to prevent it, his eyes flickered back up to meet the other boy bewilder Grey ones. Yes Malfoy was defiantly attractive, 'Merlin I think I really might be gay… Damn!' Something in his face must change because Malfoy's eyes swiftly went form confused to spiteful before the blond turned away with a sneer.

'Great. Just my luck to be suck with a mate who hates my guts.' Harry thought turning away from the other boy as well and started to copy the homework assignment of Hermione's notes- he given up trying to read Ron's, he was sure that the redhead even had trouble understanding the chicken-scratch he called writing.

After a few minutes of writing his thoughts drifted back to Malfoy, 'But if he does hate me all that much, then how come he got hard that time and how come he kept coming to meet me all those nights?

When he had first found out, Harry had hoped the Draco might not have figured out that he was the Lyfth but he had soon come to realise that the Slytherin was sure to know, he had been too close to Harry during the final battle not to have seen his Animagus form (even if he didn't know what exactly it was) and he had also, Harry had remembered, made a few weak insults, to do with Harry's hair looking like a lions main at the war trials.

'Oh shit, what if- what if Malfoy does hate me and it's just the Magic of this imprinting malarkey that made him do all those things.' What was he thinking about of course it was just the magic, it all made since now, why Malfoy had stopped insulting him and why the blond couldn't bear to look at him and even why the dragon had disappear off and on when they had first met in the woods.

Oh god He was and idiot, how could he not have realised this before. Sure he hated that he had imprinted in the blond but in the end it was his issue and now he was dragging the blond down too. He wondered if the Slytherin knew what was happening to him? He'd have to tell Malfoy at some point. ' Yeah, I can just see how that would go; hey Malfoy I hope you don't mind but I've imprinted on you, and now you're my destined mate, so whatever weird attraction your feeling for me is just this Animagus magic trying to help me get in your pants.' Yeah he could see that going down well. Not.

Suddenly a memory of Hermione speaking about imprinting jumped to the front of his mind _"-it binds the Lyfith, heart and soul to this being, it's mate, practically stripping it of it's free-will. It becomes their whole existence with no guarantees that the other will feel the same way."_

But if it wasn't the imprinting magic then…no, no it had to be the magic, maybe the books got it wrong. Because if they were right that meant that Harry's heart soul, and joke of a free-will would soon belonged Malfoy who would have no reason, not to take full advantage of the young saviour. Suddenly telling Malfoy about the whole mates thing was at the very bottom of his 'things I would rather chew my own arm off than do' list.

---

Harry said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione at the front door of the school and watched them climb onto the Thestral drawn carriage that would take them to the train station. The couple planed to spend the Halloween holidays at Hermione's parents house and come back late Tuesday night ready for classes on Wednesday morning. As Harry waved them off he sighed, he had known about their plans for a while now but after recent events he really wished the pair could stay and help distract him from more sensitive thoughts. He still hadn't told his best friends about the dragon and now with it turning out to be Malfoy, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to. Ron would probably keel over- and then what he'd have, a mate he despised and a dead best friend. Joy, just what every seventeen-year-old boy wants (he chose to completely ignore that buzz that he heard when he thought of despising the blond).

"Knut for your thoughts?" a deep, familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the werewolf, "you said in your letter that you wouldn't get here until Sunday." Harry accused throwing his arms around the older man.

"Haha, take it easy Harry." Remus laughed, patting the young Gryffindor on the back fondly. "Your right but I found myself able to come a day or two earlier, I do hope you don't mind too much." Remus smiled.

"Of course I don't mind, it so good to see you, it's been so long!" Harry said with conviction as he finally released the other man and stepped back.

"Harry I live with you in Grimmauld Place and you've only been at school for a month or two" the werewolf chuckled. " I would have thought you would've had been getting sick of the sight of me."

"Don't be stupid your family, you can't get sick of family." Harry said the word family warmly and realiseed that he felt lighter somehow- though the familiar emptiness in his chest still throbbed. Suddenly an image of Malfoy spread out beneath him, his creamy cheeks tinted pink and his breath huffing in out in small pants, came to his mind. Harry quickly shook his head and tried to suppress the warmth that tingled through his stomach before he turned away from the wizard in fort of him.

"Harry?"

"…"

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked, coming up behind the teen and taking him by the shoulders and slowly turning him so they faced each other once again. Some thing was different about the boy, Remus noted now, he look somehow diminished and yet at the same time completely and startlingly limitless. His werewolf senses registered the differences too. "Shall we go back to my office and talk?" the fair-haired man suggested, looking down at Harry. When the teenager gave a small nod Remus turned and guided them down the corridor.

---

"Well that is something." Remus said once Harry had finished telling him about all Animagus information that Hermione had found since they had started school, "Why did you never mention any of this in your letter Harry?" The ex-Marauder asked, taking a sip of tea.

"I-I don't know I guess I didn't want you to be worried." Harry quickly defended himself.

"Oh Harry of course I'm worried but I also know that you can deal with this, you've so much strength in you, you get that from James, you know." The werewolf said softly as he refilled the cups with the steaming teapot.

"Well I don't feel very strong right now." The young Gryffindor muttered glumly.

When he was finished pouring Remus looked up at Harry, a question in his eyes "Is it that your afraid of imprinting, or that you already have?" He watched as the-boy–who-lived splutter for a second before he continued " you've already imprinted on someone. Yes? Can I ask who?"

"Mm I-I don't know, I mean yes…I think b-but I don't know who it is," Harry scramble for an excuse, he couldn't tell Remus that he'd imprinted on Malfoy but maybe he could tell the werewolf about the dragon. "Mm you see they're a dragon."

Harry could see Remus trying very hard to keep a straight face and take in the absurd piece of knowledge he'd just blurted out but after a few second the Dark Arts Professor's face broke into confusion. "You imprinted on a animal?"

"No! No god no eew gross, no on another Animagus. A dragon Animagus but I don't who it is." Harry corrected fast.

"I see, well that makes a lot more sense." Remus visibility relaxed and Harry almost wanted to laugh at the ex-Gryffindor and what he must have thought. " Have you had much interaction with this dragon then?" the older wizard asked.

"Um , yeah I guess I have…well we go running at night-"

"You've been going outside, pass curfew?" Remus interrupted looking with disapproval at Harry's sheepish smile. "Never mind, I should have guessed, please continue."

"Well that's it really." He didn't want to say, that he'd stopped going to meet the dragon, because then Remus would want to know why. So instead he decided to ask about another issue that the werewolf might be able to help with after all Remus had been mated to his godfather Sirius. "But well I think that it might- that it could be a…boy." Harry said the last word in a whisper as if it was a curse word and he was five.

"And how do you feel about that?" The Dark Arts professor asked calmly.

"I don't really know, I mean I never really… you know fancied any boys but then I guess I've never liked any girls that much either. Well there was Cho but kissing her was pretty gross, all wet. Yuck. Then there was Ginny and I knew she wanted me to ask her out, but I was really busy with the war and she's Ron little sister and I didn't you know…well yeah." Harry finished in a rush sucking in a shaky breath. " Did you fancy boys before Sirius?"

A bit taken aback, Remus blinked, and then smiled ruefully shaking his head. "No I didn't, but I did love Sirius very much." The wizard said softly his eyes growing sad.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, it must be painfully to lose a mate." Harry apologised, knowing it's still hurt him to think about his godfather sometimes.

"Yes it is Harry, one of the most painful things I've ever gone through. I hope it's something that you never have to experience." The man said and Harry could never imagine himself loving Malfoy that much, that he'd be torn the way Remus was now if he ever lost him. When Harry had lived together with the werewolf over the summer, he had heard the wizard crying out his godfather's name a few times late at night, especially the full moon was near.

"But don't be sorry for talking about him, god know Sirius loved to be the centre of attention, so unlike me, we were complete opposites and yet somehow managed to balance each other out perfectly. I miss him everyday." Remus's crooked smile was still a little forlorn.

"How did you tell him that he was your mate?" Harry asked, shifting forward on his seat.

" Ha, well I didn't actually, he told me as it turned out" the fair-haired man said and smiled brightly at some memory.

"What?"

"Yes well, let me see, I had known that Sirius was my mate of nearly two months, and yet I couldn't quite bring myself to tell him, I was scared of wrecking our friendship, you see. But the wolf's instincts to claim it's mate were getting harder and harder to repress but still I held back. Of course both Sirius and James knew that I'd eventually find a mate, those two knew all my secrets except for the fact that my mate was to be one of Sirius. Well I thought they didn't know but then one night Serious just came straight up to me, where I was reading in the corner of Gryffindor common room and said 'It's me right, I'm your mate?' he didn't even let me answer before he kissed me right there in front of everyone. But that was Sirius, he always faced things straight on and never stopped to think them through." Remus shook his head in amusement.

"Didn't he ever mind being someone's mate and not having any say in it." Harry asked, thinking of Malfoy.

"No I don't think he did mind," Remus answered "And although it was because of my being a werewolf that caused us to become mates, it was his choice to complete the bond and he did so willingly.

"Oh, well that's nice, I guess" Harry said trying sound sincere but all he could think was that there was no way the Malfoy would willingly be bonded to him-not that Harry even wanted him to be- god his life was messed up.

"Are you worried about forcing whoever this dragon is into being your mate? " the fair-haired wizard asked intuitively. "I sure this imprinting thing is quite I bit different from werewolf mating but in the end it's about find your soul mate, isn't it. The one person who is perfect for you, so you shouldn't worry about it too much Harry, if this person really is your mate then they can't be all that unwilling. And also you mustn't forget that a dragon is a magical creature too, so whoever he is, he's probable got some predestined connection to you too, you know. There _are_ a few breeds of dragons out there that have predetermined soul mates.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, not able to believe that he'd never thought about the fact Malfoy also had a magical creature for an Animagus form, 'Hm, wonder if he can do anything…dargony in human form.'

"Well as you can imagine I have done a fair bit of reading on the subject." Remus smiled indulgently; as if he were talking to a small child- really Harry could be thick sometimes. You shouldn't let Hermione do all your research for you, the older man reprimanded; it's your life after all.

'Hn like I could forget.' Harry grinned a little embarrassed but nodded. He felt a lot better after talking to the werewolf. "So do you want me to help you unpack?"

---

Draco looked at the remains of the request he had written to his mother asking to go home for Halloween, it had been return a few days ago ripped to shreds and the pieces cursed to gave who ever touched them a severe case of bursting boils- a clear no if there ever was one- at this point he was worried about were he was going to live if his mother wouldn't accept him back into the Manor when school was finished. Technically Malfoy Manor as well the majority of the Malfoy inherence had passed to him when his father was incarcerated. He would receive the rest when he turned eighteen, maybe he could stay in the London house, until this things with his mother had blown over. He did like the city.

Shutting the drawer that contained the cursed fragments of paper, the blond looked down at his watch. Shit. He couldn't put it of for any longer, standing the Slytherin prince made his way from his empty dormitory and to the castle entrance were he was to meet McGonagall and Potter for what was hopefully their last distension together- god he was about ready to be nice to Hufflepuffs if it meant he'd never have to do another detention with the Scarhead. The Gryifindor would probably bring up his hard on and call him a discussing fag.'Just get it over with Draco, you can do this.'

When he got there Potter was already standing with McGonagall. He didn't look at either of them; instead he pretended a mild fascination with the buttons of his shirt.

Soon enough McGonagall had them both outside standing in front of that nutty Gamekeeper's hut, waiting while she knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door cracked open to admit the bearded oaf. "'ello there Professor" the half-giant greeted in a rumbling grit.

"Rubeus, these are the students I promised you, if you could please explain what they are to do and put them to work I would be greatful. If that's all, than I be on my way. The witch finished and started to walk back toward the light of the castle, Draco would have given his left arm to go with her.

"'ello there 'arry, what are you doin' here? Got yerself into a spot of trouble again, eh." Hagrid chuckle good naturally.

"Yeah something like that." Draco heard the Gryffindor answer, the blond gritted his teeth in annoyance. Damn McGonagall, she was a bloody witch and not the magic kind.

"We're not here for you to try tried and improve your pitifully poor conversation skills Potter." The blond spat. He turned to the half-Giant "What is it we're supposed to do and please Merlin tell me we can do it separately, I can feel my brain cells dying just by standing this close to Potter."

"Now Mr Malfoy don't be goin' and yer kickers in a twist." Hagrid cautioned and Draco heard Potter trying to stifle a snigger and not doing a very good job of it. His steely eyes narrowed menacingly but the Gamekeeper continued "I'm afraid that you'll both be going into the forbidden forest together, you see Professor Sprout is looking for a rare plant called an Urainain Fux Fern, and it only grows in this here wood," the big lout announced proudly. At this point Hagrid started to rummage through his oversized pockets and pulled out a crumbled piece of parchment, which he of course handed to Potter- the staff in this place were ridiculously biased.

"This will be what your looking for 'arry." Here's yer glove's and bucket's and whatever you do, don't touch the leafs with yer bare hands, d'ya hear. Nasty results, nasty." The half-Giant grimaced then after a second smiled brightly "Of you go then."

'Perfect' Draco thought tetchily. As he and Potter made their way beneath the dense, overgrown trees. It was weird to be together in this forest in their human forms, it seemed so much bigger and foreboding. Unconsciously he took a step closer to the boy at his side. He hadn't been here with Potter in Animagus form for a while. Potter hadn't shown up at their clearing for the last week for whatever reason, not that Draco patricianly cared, but it was just bad manners to break an appointment without informing the other party first. Then he remember that he had done the same thing a few times to the Gryffindor, but well…that was a completely different situation…

"Lumos!"

The blond turned just in time to be blinded by the white light that erupted from his so-called mates wand.

"Bloody hell Potter watch where you're pointing that stick of yours, are you trying to do, blind me permanently?" Draco hissed rubbing his tearing eyes. Suddenly he felt a rough hand on his jaw lifting his head up.

"Stop struggling, let me see… " He hear Potter voice close to his ear "your fine." the wizarding hero said, still holding the blond's chin firmly with warm his fingers "there permanent damage." Draco concentrated on blinking the spots from his eyes for a minute, before he even realised that Potter was still touching him.

"There better not be." the blond said gruffly, trying not to blush idiomatically as he pulled away, a little reluctant to lose the pleasant flickering that had trickled through his skin at the contact.

"What this plant look like then." Draco said roughly trying to get his mind to focus.

"Hm, what? Oh here." the Gryffindor held out the parchment the Hagrid have given him for Draco to see.

"Right then, you look to the left and I'll search to the right, ok?" Draco inquired gruffly. When other boy nodded they set to work. They kept their backs more or less together as they searched in silence, once or twice the bumped into each other but neither commented when this happened, instead they focused on the task.

After a short while Potter spoke up, "you finding anything?"

"Nothing, Merlin I'm beginning to doubt if this so called 'Fux Fern' even exists.

"I know right, McGonagall's probably sadistic enough to have us out here searching for something that doesn't exist.

"Are you mocking me Potter" Draco demanded, abruptly defensive.

"What! No, I'm agreeing with you, you twit." Potter laughed.

"Oh" Draco said feeling slightly embarrassed now. "Maybe we should split up and look?" the Slytherin suggested uncertainly.

"No, no you heard Hagrid, we have to stay together. Harry said quickly, knowing that they had both walked through this forest many times by themselves and yet he was unwilling to part from the other boy now, the emptiness in his chest had begun to loosen with Malfoy's nearness and his loathed to part from it.

"Alright then…" Draco conceded, echoing Harry thoughts; that they had both been out here by themselves plenty of times, though Potter didn't know that, but surly the Gryffindor wasn't staying with him out of concerned for Draco's welfare? No point thinking about it, Merlin only knew what the Wonder boy's reasons were, probably some moronic hero complex that even extended to the people he didn't like. The boy was an imbecile

"Hey did you hear that?" Potter abruptly asked in a whisper.

"Hear what?" Draco wondered, looking around.

"That" Potter said urgently but still quietly, "Here, shine your wand over here ." the dark haired boy demanded but he didn't wait for Draco to comply but instead grabbed the Slytherin's bear forearm in his tanned hand and pointed both their wands toward a darkly shadowed area of the forest. For the space of three heartbeats they stayed like that, Potter with his chest brushing Draco's back , their left arms extended and Potter's wand caught between his palm and the back of Draco's as the other boy still clutched at the blond's hand. They were both completely focused on the deepest part of the remaining shadow. Draco could hear it now too, like a rustling of shoes on dried leafs. Draco strained his eyes painfully, something was moving in the darkness he could almost- suddenly a little squirrel jumped out of the shadow and Draco heart nearly stop. Fuck…you've got to be joking me.

"Oops" Potter said form behind him, and Draco could feel the words vibrated through his back-when had they gotten that close? "Guess it was just a squirrel."

Draco whose heart was still beating like a hummingbird's rolled his eyes "Gesh, Potter, way to overreact much?" then he was smirking.

"Hn, well at lest I didn't jump when the bloody thing jumped out of there." The Gryffindor shot back.

"I didn't jump!" Draco protested, spinning around to face the other boy only to find himself too close of comfort, all words dyed on his lips as he felt the Gryffindor's breath on his face, the dark haired boy smiling. They were nearly nose to nose-and really Potter wasn't that much smaller than him after all, it must be his bad posture, the slob was always slouching- These irrational thought buzzed around the blond's head as he stood there motionless, starring once again into the sea of green, that were the other boy's eyes. And then Potter was leaning in, just like before.

-Crack-

Both boys sprang apart, and turned quickly towards the noise that had been too close and too loud to have been a squirrel.

There standing not ten feet away was a strange wizard hooded and cloaked, beneath the shadow of a twisted, ancient tree. A second later two more wizards moved out of the darkness to stand behind the first.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded roughly, raising his wand.

"…"

Draco moved closer to the other boy's side and raised his own wand as Potter said, "Trespasser are not tolerated on these grounds, you'd better move along." Still the strangers said nothing. Draco didn't like the look of this, who were this people? Why were they even here in the Forbibben Forest in the middle of the night?

The first curse was cast without warning and hit of Harry hastily raised shield just before it could hit Draco. Stunned Draco raised his own shield, his hand growing cold as he gripped his wand too tightly. Three hexes came together this time as the strangers yelled out various spells but Harry and Draco were ready of them this time. Harry counter one of them and deflected a second, Draco counter the third shouting "Locomotor Mortis" but the cures was merely redirected to hit a near by tree.

The next few minutes were lost to battle; the deadly lights of curses and jinxes lit the night air in a barrage of colours. Draco's breathing was growing more and more laboured and he could hear Potter breathing just as heavily. This wasn't good.

"Avada Kadavra."

Draco threw himself to the damp ground just in time to avoid being hit by the killing curse and rolling quickly to his feet, he spat "Flipendo" and the wizard who had cast the unforgivable few backward and hit his head of a tree. But as Draco watched this, one of the now unconscious wizard's companions threw 'Expelliarmus' and the blond's wand flew from his hand and landed a few feet back into the forest.

Form the corner of his eye his could see Potter caught up in a fierce battle with one of the strangers. The other, the one that had disarmed him was moving toward him slowly with a raised wand, a curse forming on his cracked lips. Draco's mind was blank, was this how he was going to die? A Hex hit him in the shoulder, he didn't know what it was but he could feel the blood trickle down his arm.

"This is for betraying our cause, traitor" The hooded stranger growled.

"Malfoy, quickly change into the dragon!" he heard Harry scream form where he fought his own duel.

Draco blinked. With propose and direction once again the blond teen threw himself out of the way of the oncoming unforgivable. And sprinted for his wand. Grapping it tightly, he slipped straight into the necessary mindset- at once thankful that he changed nearly every night. For the change came quickly, now in his dragon shape he whipped around to face his pursuer. Swinging his head low to meet the man's eyes he bared his razor sharp teeth. A sinister growl came form his deep within his chest. The man before looked terrified, Draco grinned darkly. Pulling damp air into his lungs until he felt the familiar itch and catch fire, then suddenly scorching flames were bellowing form his open mouth. The enemy wizard shielded himself and quickly backed away as fast as he could. When the flame died out, Draco slowly began to circle his prey.

"Jinkins we weren't told about this" the stranger screamed at his companion who was now fending off and a huge winged lion. "We were told it was just going to be the boy, by himself!" the retreating man cried as he reached the tree where his friend was still unconscious.

"Ok fine, lets get out of here" the one called Jinkins called back looking more an a little frantic quickly the dark wizard threw one last weak cruse at the Lyfith before, then immediately disapparated.

The wizard who had fought Draco grabbed hold of his fallen companions robes and disapparated too.

Draco didn't change back straight away. He was still on high alert, he was worried that they- whoever they were- might come back, it wasn't until he felt a cool hand on his flank that he looked away form the spot the strangers had disappeared to where Potter was standing beside him in human form once again.

"It's all right Malfoy, they're not coming back" Harry reassured the dragon "Well of now a least, you can change back."

Draco trying to calm his heartbeat to do just that, when he finally felt the shifting of light at triggered the transformation, he open his eyes to a much lower vantage point.

"Your bleeding!" Potter exclaimed moving quickly to the blond's side. "Come on, we have to get you to Pomfrey." The boy-who-lived said pulling at the blond's uninjured arm.

Draco stopped the Gryffindor by grabbing the boy's arm. Potter looked back at him inquiringly. "How long have you known?"

"What?"

"How long have you known that I was the dragon?" Draco asked again, and watched as understanding settled over the Gyrffindor's face.

"Mm a-about a week, I guess, since the night of the last detention." Potter replied softly.

The Slytherin felt his cheek flame at the other's mention of that night. "You, you should had said something." The blond hissed with more venom then he intended, snatching his arm away form the other teen.

"Yeah, like your one to talk ,you've known it was me form the start!" Harry shot back, not at all sure why he was shouting as he watched the Slytherin march of into the woods without saying anything, heading for Hogwarts. That wasn't fair, if Malfoy wanted to start on who was in the wrong, he'd have to take some of the blame himself. He rushed to catch up with the blond stopping just in front of the now indignant boy barring his way. "Well that right isn't Malfoy, you knew, didn't you?"

"If you don't mind, I like to get my arm seen to." Draco huffed, looking a little uncertain and very uncomfortable.

"Oh it's not going to fall of right this minute." Harry dismissed, stepping closer to the blond and smiled in amusement as Malfoy stepped back to keep the space between them.

"Fine alright, yes I knew, how could I not with you lording it around." The blond snapped.

'Lording it around' Harry thought bemused. He took another step toward the Slytherin and watch as his counterpart took another step away looking a bit flustered now. Harry grinned, it was weird seeing Malfoy like this; so unsure, almost shy.

"Can we just go now?" The blond demanded.

"One more question?" Harry asked, grinning freely now.

"Grr, what?!" Draco growled out from between clench teeth.

"Do to hate me?" Harry asked, staring at the pale boy intensely.

The blond's head snapped up at the unexpected question "What?" he asked confused, what was Potter playing at. But the dark haired teen just kept staring at him waiting. "O-of course I hate you!" Draco said firmly "you're the bane of my god damn life, alright now let's go" the blond finished with a huff, about to push past the other boy, he'd had enough of whatever weird game Potter was playing.

Harry grinned wider as he heard the lie buzz beneath the blond's words. Malfoy didn't hate him, and that was all he needed to know right now because he couldn't stand the emptiness another minute. Just as the blond was about to slip by, Harry stopped him.

"Look Potter-" but what ever Draco was going to say was stopped short as the Gryfindor's lips covered his own. He struggled for a minute until he felt Potter hand slip up his back to cup the back of his neck. The blond felt something wet and warm slid over his bottom lip-dear sweet god, it was Potter tongue, what the hell, that idiot think he was doing! 'he had better not be planning on putting that any where near my' but the thought was cut short when the dark haired boy slipped his tongue inside Draco's mouth, running it along the blond's own. Potter kissed him deeply, moving his mouth over the Slytherin's teasingly. Draco couldn't pull away, he could feel the other boy panting against his mouth, feel as his strong arms encircled him until he was completely surrounded and warm. But it wasn't until he felt a gentle nip at his bottom lip that he started to really kiss back.

The blond struggled against the other boy's embrace until he got his arms free, once they were, Draco brought them up to tangle his hands in the Gryffindor's perpetually messy hair. Forcing the dark haired boy's mouth to open wider Draco deepened the kiss even more. He couldn't help the moan that slipped out, as Potter flicked his tongue over his. His body was trembling with the sparks of pleasure always erupted over him whenever the Gryffindor touched his skin, but right now it was doubled, tripled. And at that moment, Draco hoped that they would never stop.

---

**Yay they kissed! (Finally)**

**So what do you think? The next chapter should be a good one; I've got some fun stuff planed. Teehee. So review.**

**Also I just want to say to everyone reading this flick, I'm sorry about the vagueness of the side plot (aka. Jinkins). I want it to be a surprise and so I'm trying not to give too much away at the start, it will eventually come out into the open, but please bear with me till then and remember that is my first time writing anything like this, I hope that I'm not screwing it up to badly. ^_^**

**And thanks for all the helpful hints and suggestion on how to make this story better, after all that what it all about. grins.**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone so sorry it's so late but I'm in 3****rd**** year now, and the work load has sadly tripled. Wo is me. :D**

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed and a special thanks to XforgottenxmemoryX for her wonderful review.**

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter eight

Harry growled in frustration as he realised that he had missed a button, taking the next corridor on his right he set about redoing the annoying fastenings on the simple green cotton shirt he wore.

The Gryffindor was on his way to the infirmary to check on Malfoy, He had no clue as to what he was going to say to the blond when he seen him but the ach in his chest had persistently increased throughout the night and the need to be near the other boy overrode any awkwardness that Harry might have felt about the kiss they had shared the night before. Harry felt his face warm even thinking of it.

After the kiss they had gone immediately to the infirmary. When Pomfery- a bit rumpled from sleep- heard what had taken place she had instantly started fussing over Draco, even as she had called one to the school's many house elves and sent for the headmaster.

When Dumbldore had arrived he had been curiously, fully dressed for such a late hour and hadn't seem at all surprised to see that it was his school's two biggest rivals that had sat before him. He had however shown uncustomary astonishment when Harry had told him of the attack.

" I see" the headmaster had said, a frown creasing his normally perpetually happy face.

"I…I think they where after Malfoy" Harry tone had been one of worry and Dumbledore's bright eyes had watched as the Gryffindor's concerned gaze had fallen on his blond counterpart- who at that point in time had been wincing as Pomfrey peeled the blood stained shirt from his wounded shoulder.

"Hmmm, can you think for anyone who might wish you harm, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore had asked of the scowling Slytherin,

"Only about half the bloody Wizarding world" Draco had answers somewhat tersely. The blond had been sore and tried and sarcasm had felt like familiar territory to the wary teen but when Harry had reached out a placating hand- or had it been meant to comfort- whatever it was Draco had grudgingly realised that the headmaster was probably just trying to help. "One of them said I had betrayed their master, so I'm thinking that's it's most likely some renegade Deatheaters" Draco had added a bit more helpfully.

"Deatheaters! At Hogwarts." Pomfrey raised her head from her task in alarm.

"Not to worry, Poppy, I'll see to it that the wards around the grounds are strengthen, they've been a bit negligent since the demised of the dark lord." At this comment he cast a cautious glance at Harry, knowing that the boy was still a little sensitive about the topic. However the boy had hardly even been listening. His attention instead had been almost completely focused on the blond beside him. As Albus watched the look that passed between the boys he had smiled knowingly, a twinkle lighting his perceptive gaze.

Harry had not noticed the Headmaster's interest the night before and right now his thoughts were a million miles away from the old wizard as he pushed trough the infirmary doors.

Empty? Where was Malfoy? Before he had time to finish the thought Pomfrey bustled through the doors, carrying a large number of potion bottles in her arms.

"Um, where's Malfoy?" Harry asked the med-witch, trying to sound nonchalant- an effort that was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was desperately gazing around the empty infirmary at the break of dawn.

Poemfrey- bless her soul- decided not to mention this fact, instead she simply raised one finely shaped eyebrow at the Gryffindor's question, before saying, " Mr Malfoy insisted on leaving the infirmary early…earlier this morning" the old nurse frown, before continuing "He was quite pert about it to, I don't know about you but in my day children respected their elders."

'Yep that's Malfoy all right' Harry thought as he listened to the woman's rant, obediently. For all that there was this connection between them now- not to mention the undeniable attraction- Malfoy was still a git. For some reason the thought made the young Gryffindor smile.

---

Draco was about to take a bite of his poached eggs; when he sensed Potter enter the Great Hall. With a sigh of relief he felt the annoying itch of longing diminish at the other's proximity.

Not brothering to look up, the blond continued with his breakfast, only to choke on it five seconds later at an unexpected hand landed on his back the neck. As he spluttered, trying desperately to drag a snatch of breath into his lungs, the hand resting on his back, thumped him firm twice successful dislodging the traitorous morsel of food.

Clearing his throat roughly Draco tried to collect himself, when he felt that he had about managed this, he turned to stare coolly at a sheepishly grinning Potter. "Saving me again Potter, how …chivalrous of you." The blond drawled, not grateful in the slightest. Why should he be, it was the moron's fault in the first place.

Harry grinned openly now, as he outright ignored the Slytherin sarcasm, "Ha Ha, yeah well you always seem to need saving these days-"

" I do not!" Draco blurted loudly in affront, seeing heads turn in their direction the blond quickly lowered his voice "I do not."

"Whatever you say Malfoy" Potter smiled indulgently.

"Potter you listen here- Wait what are you doing?! Why are you sitting down? Get up- Hey! Don't eat my food." The Slytherin seethed in disbelief, only just remembering to keep his voice down. Although he really needn't have bothered as over half the people in the hall- teachers included- were already gapping at the odd sight of Harry Potter seated at the Slytherin table with none other than infamous Draco Malfoy hiself.

"But I like fried eggs" Potter explained as if it were nothing out of the ordinary to be sitting there with Draco sharing his breakfast.

"They're poached eggs, you uneducated lout, and if you like them then bloody go and get your own!" Draco ranted, snatching his plate away from the hungry Gryffindor.

"Ok, ok fine. Gees." Potter raised his hands in surrendered and Draco sighed, already feeling his shoulders relax, at his rival's imminent absence. But instead of getting up and moving back to his own table as the Slytherin expected. The Golden git just grabbed an empty plate and started piling it with food.

Draco wanted to slap his own forehead at the other's idiocy "Potter!" The blond growled out between clenched teeth " I meant at your table."

And although Harry was enjoying beating Malfoy like this- really it was just too easy- he thought he better stop before the blond burst a blood vassal.

"Look I just wanted to ask you something." Harry said seriously and set his knife and fork down. When he saw Malfoy deflate at his sober tone he cleared his throat and continued quickly under his breath. Are you up for- Um Do you maybe want to meet up tonight- in Animagus form, I mean?"

Draco already off balance from Potter's previous antics, didn't know how to answer the unexpected question. "Oh, I…yeah ok, I guess." He finally answered feeling a little detached. Was it just him or was it almost, kind of, a little bit like a …date?!"

'Dear god, what did I just agree to.'

---

"Should we really be out here? After all we were attacked _only_ last night." Draco asked, pulling his jacket tighter about himself to ward off the crisp night air. The two boys had met in the courtyard soon after curfew had been called and were now making their way towards their clearing to change into their Animagus forms.

"Why, you scared? It not too late to turn back you know." Harry gloated, his eyes fixed on the ground, as he looked for a trustworthy path through the undergrowth. A task that was becoming surprising easy, for someone who needed glasses his night vision was becoming quite good lately. He was probably just becoming more accustomed to avoiding the obstacles one usually comes across in a wood, but part of him wondered if the improved night-vision was a part of the whole Lyfith Animagus thing.

"It's not a question of fear, it's a question of common sense, Potter. Though I doubt you have much of that considering your normal Gryffindor headsfirst approach. The Slytherin said with a sniff, just as the two boys broke through the trees into the small but familiar clearing that had become the boys' unofficial changing spot.

"Yeah, whatever you say Malfoy." Harry laughed, settling himself down next to one of the large trees that circled the glade. He made himself comfortable and prepared to start the trance. Just as he was about to close his eyes he notice that Draco had not moved to do the same and was instead staring at him with intense curiosity shining in his molten orbs.

"Something the matter?" Harry asking a little bewildered.

"No, not really just wanted to see the transformation. I've never really seen one up close before." The blond answered and Harry wasn't sure if he was more surprised that the words rang true under his Lyfith hearing or that Malfoy had actually spoken to him civilly, whatever the case he decided not to comment, instead he merely closed his eyes and sunk into the trance.

Seconds later, his opened his enhanced eyes and stood up once more in his Lyfith form. He looked up to see Malfoy staring at him, looking a little awed but the expression was soon replaced with the cool mask of indifference that normally adorned the boy's chiselled features. With confidant steps the Slytherin prince moved to sit in the same place Harry had just vacated.

Harry let his eyes trail after his once rival. Taking in the other boys smooth movements as he settled himself on the damp earth. Unlike Draco Harry had seen the transformation to Animagus before, his godfather after all had been forced to hid his own identify by taking on the shape of a dog. But now watching as the blond slow his breathing, seeing the boy's near white eyelashes tremble against his equally pale cheeks Harry felt as if he were seeing it for the first time all over again. Malfoy face was clam, the usual scowl was absent and for once the boy looked content, then the light that accompanied the transformation intensified until the young Lyifth was forced to turn away.

When he had blinked the spots from his eyes, Harry turned back to see Draco in his Dragon form. In this form in was easy for Harry to simply forget all the history the laid between the two boys, this was the Dragon his friend, his mate.

As Malfoy stretched out his wings, flexing the unused muscles, Harry decided with a wicked smile to take full advantage of the dragon's detraction. Creeping quietly around to the boy's unprotected rear, the winged lion pounced forward to nipped playfully at the dragon's swaying tail.

Harry heard the surprised yelp as bounded away into the trees, a rumbling laugh coming form his chest. Draco did not disappoint and immediately gave chase.

---

They had ran for hours, until they had barelybeen able to stand for exhaustion. At last they had come to the small pond where Draco had first breathed fire.

Harry had watched as the blond took childish pleasure in releasing burst after burst of blistering flame over the darkened water causing the forest to light up around them, as the dark water reflected the scene back. The boy-who-lived smiled at the other 's juvenile behaviour before a thought hit him.

Moving slowly as not to alarm the other youth, (he in no way wanted his main singed again). Harry moved to stand at the dragon's side and narrowed his eyes in concentration. In the past few weeks he had managed to gain a good amount of control over his fire magic, he had focused on the heat in the area round him and started to gather it thread by thread into himself to convert, Draco's fire helped in speed the process, serving as a great source of pure heat and flame, it made the task almost easy.

Letting out a steading breath Harry pushed conjured flame out; it danced over the water in a blaze of crimson laced through with green. The lion felt Draco's look of astonishment and turned to the other boy and glowed changeling before smiling wolfishly. Soon both boys were emitting large amounts of flame, and after a while Harry discovered that he didn't have to gather the flame into himself but at he could manipulate the already existing flame. After at, Draco would send jets of hot flame out over the pond and Harry would seize control of the untamed fire and make it twist and loop and dance in the air above the dark pond.

Harry was so caught up in the play and movement of the burning light that he didn't realise that Draco had change back into human form and now stood beside him with the oddest look of confounded amusement in his sliver eyes.

The magically manipulated flame frizzled out when Harry's concentration waned. Willing his suddenly racing heart to slow the Gryffindor triggered his own transformation. "What?" he asked Draco when he opened his eyes and found the blond still staring at him curiously.

"What are you? Your Animagus form a mean, what is it?"

The darker haired teen chuckled softly, "if I had a gallon for every time I wondered that exact same thing?"

"You don't know –"

"No I do, it just took me a while to find out." Harry cut the Slytherin off, shaking his head a little ruefully. "My Animagus is a Lyfith, a very rare magically creature. Quite hard to find information on actually." He finished a little resentfully shrugging.

"A Lyfith…hum" Draco said the words carefully as if testing them on his tongue for the first, which Harry realised was probably the case.

" And it can conjure fire?" Draco asked sceptically.

"Well yes, Lyfith have the power to control all four elemental magics." Harry said a little smugly- not that he was trying to show off for Malfoy. Not at all.

Draco sniffed disdainfully, 'God, could Potter's head get any bigger.' He thought, not willing to admit even to himself the he was impressed. "And what about those wings of yours, are they just for show, how come you never fly?" the blond asked airily.

"Mmm, no Lyfith's can fly." Harry murmured, superior attitude now all but gone. He didn't like where the conversation was headed.

Draco had thought that the other boy never flew with him because of some anatomical reason. Now he was confused. He turned to watch Harry as the green-eyed boy sat down on a fallen tree trunk, " but you never do?" Draco nearly accused, with a confused frown.

The Gryffindor mumbled something too low for the blond to hear.

"What?" Draco asked, moving to sit beside the other boy.

"I said, I can't quite seem to get the hang of it, ok!" Harry grumbled a little put out.

The Slytherin burst into laughter and Harry was so shocked at the sound of it at he couldn't even feel embarrassed, he had never heard the blond laugh so…freely, it was so different from the boy's normal mocking snort or vindictive snigger. It had a strange hiccup-like quality to it, which made Harry's own mouth pull into a smile. "Hey it's not that funny." The Gryffindor defended, pushing the still chucking Draco half-heartily,

" I beg to differ Potter, it's enormously funny." Draco insisted. He couldn't believe it, the Harry Potter had problems with flying it was so… unexpected. After all, the boy was a god on a boom, even Draco could admit that much. But the fact that Potter, such a bloody natural on a boom had trouble with a pair of wings was highly diverting. The blond smiled ruefully elbowing the Gryffindor back playfully, his molten eyes still alight with mirth.

It was then that the boy's seemed to realise just how close they had gotten, their thighs were now firmly pressed together as the sat side by side on the damp tree trunk. There was a brief awkward pause as they stared at each other, this was still all very new to them. Up until a very few weeks ago they had been the fiercest of foes and now here they were wanting to kiss but not quite knowing how to go about it. It ridiculous really.

Harry flexed his jaw, he had been clinching his teeth – a nervous habit he'd picked up years before- the silence was becoming obvious, Malfoy was still watching him and really how did one go about seducing a another boy and not only that, a rival to boot? And yet the blond hadn't seemed to mind awfully much when Harry had kiss me the night before, and the way the blond was looking at him now… Feeling like he was stepping of the edge of a very deep chasm- with possible razor sharp rocks waiting at the bottom- Harry squeezed his eyes closed, leaned over and press his lips to the other boy's.

After a moment Harry cracked an eye open, he didn't know what he'd been expecting, rejection, and a fist to the face, perhaps? He was meet with neither and then the dark haired teen felt the soft pair of lip press more firmly against his. Draco was kissing him back, without farther thoughts of wayward fists, the Gryffindor's eyes drifted closed once more as he became absorbed in the feeling for his mouth sliding against the boy's beside him, slowly at first but soon building in intensity.

Sparks not unlike static swept trough his sanative body as e felt a wet tongue seeking entrance to his more than willing mouth. Parting his kiss-redden lips Harry took the Slytherin's hot tongue into his mouth and sucked it teasingly. Hearing Draco's breath hitch, Harry smiled and swept his own tongue softly over Draco's massaging them together enticingly, as his had moved seemingly of their own accord, to wrap around the blonds back to pull the other boy closer. He could feel Draco's own hands move to tread through his untameable hair.

Their positions as it was sitting side by side, was a little awkward and so the Gryffindor turned slightly –never breaking the kiss- and lifted a leg until he was straddling the trunk and scooted even closer to wrap himself around the Slytherin's wiry frame. Draco was warm in his arms in the most delectable way. He parted his mouth from the other boy's to drink a breath of the icy night air before moving his swollen lips to the boy's pale neck kissing his way along the blond's sculpted jaw.

It was weird, Harry knew that this (kissing Malfoy) should feel strange and unnatural but it didn't, it felt…what? Great, amazing, out of this world! It probably had something to do with the whole mates thing, Harry concluded absently as he trailed his hand up under the blond shirt. Whatever it was Harry was bloody grateful for it, sure he had made out with girls before but it was never anything like this, it was never this good. The ach that Harry felt in Draco absence was all but gone and his chest swelled with warmth and an unnameable feeling at seemed to set of sparks of pure joy inside him. If this is what came form being with the Slytherin price, Harry felt that he could happily overlook the boy somewhat prickly attitude and frequent snide comments.

Draco gasped as he felt Potter's cool hands sneak inside his top. Whispering over his taught abdomen, god Potter was a demon Draco decided, nothing should feel this good, it felt like he was losing himself, losing control- and Malfoy's did _not_ lose control, they found it. It wasn't fair that Potter had this effect on him. Here he was, doing everything in his power not to fall into some moaning quivering heap, while Potter was in complete control of himself and seemingly unaffected thus far by this little tryst. Well it wouldn't be allowed, he was a Slytherin after all, he had a few trick up his sleeve.

Harry was teasing his thumb over Draco's pert nipple when he heard the blond moan exotically right next to his ear making Harry's eyes widen and his pants automatically tighten. The blond swung a leg over the fallen log so that he was practically sitting in the Gryffindor's lap, his long legs hooking over Harry's knees causing their groins to press flush together. Harry grunted in surprise as he felt the other's erection rub against his own hardening arousal, Harry gulped. He could hear Malfoy breathing heavily in his ear as his fingers splayed through Harry's dark hair, tugging it lightly every so often 'god that feels good.' the young hero thought his mind becoming foggy with desire.

Draco smirked as he heard Harry whimper as their cocks rub together once again. Thoroughly pleased with himself, he pleased a sultry kiss to the Gryffindor's cheek before taking the boy's ear lobe into his mouth and sucking on it leisurely. He wasn't expecting Potter to react so readily, the green-eyed teen groaned loudly and pulled Draco roughly in to his arms until their chests where crushed tightly together and before Draco could respond, Potter took his mouth hungrily in a scorching kiss, plundering the inside as if he were trying to taste every inch of the blond's damp cavern. It looked as if he had found the Gryffndor's weakness, a lttle detracted himself, Draco stored that information away for future use.

"Oh god- Malfoy I … we have to stop…or I'm going to come." Harry panted in between kisses.

" I'm not stopping you." Draco replied with a sexy smirk on his wet lips.

"Malfoy," Harry shook his head, smiling at the other's words, as he pulled away "I don't fancy walking back to dorm in damp boxers, do you? And it's starting to rain." Harry pointed out.

"Just a little water." Draco answered coyly, moving his hips provocatively, his rear sliding over his companion arousal.

"Malfoy" Harry said warningly, reaching out to grab the blond's hips.

"Oh alright Potter, don't get your knickers in a twist." The blond said. Sliding off the Harry's lap to stand up, all be it a little gingerly, he was painfully hard. "Great, what am I supposed to do about this?" Draco said dryly pointing to the problem area.

"Um, think for professor sprout dancing naked." Harry suggested brightly, as stood as well.

" uck, thanks Potter, now I have an erection and I'm mentally scared." Draco grumbled, rolling his eyes he started towards the castle.

Harry just grinned and moved to catch up with the tetchy blond. Drawing even he reached out and grabbed the boy's hand.

Malfoy stopped and looked down at the joint hands then up at Harry, "what are you doing?"

"Err, I'm holding your hand, I thought it was obvious, are you sure you've a top grade student." Harry grinned.

"Har har, Potter I meant _why_ are you holding my hand, I'm not a girl?" Malfoy scowled. And Harry thought he looked rather cute. "Anyway it doesn't matter why. Malfoy's don't hold hands," the blond added decidedly, trying to shake Harry's hand free. The dark haired boy only tightened his grip.

Draco frowned and looked up at the boy who was holding his hand hostage. Potter was looking at him with his stupid green eyes all-earnest and a stupid sexy pout plastered on his ridiculously hansom face. Giving up, Draco rolled his eyes once more in exasperation. "Gryffindors."

---

"What do you mean, you failed! It was just one useless child…against the three of you."

"Forgive us, my lady but the boy was not alone." Jenkins interrupted "Harry Potter, was with him."

"Potter. Is there no end to that boy's betrayal?" The blond witch seethed.

"Madam, there is something else…" Jenkins voiced reluctantly, unwilling to further his mistress's rage.

"Well spit it out, you fool." The imperious women demanded.

"Your son is an unregistered Animagus, my lady, he possesses the form of a dragon and had become quite powerful." Jenkins finished as Narcissa Malfoy swirled around, fury clear in every facet of her stance.

"_What?!_" lady Malfoy raged in disbelief, "How can this be? That boy has been one disappointment after another since he was born, I told Lucius that he was being to soft on the little traitor, and now he's betrayed his own blood to beg attention of that muggle sympathiser." The witch ranted hysterically. "Well I wont stand for it, he'll get his reckoning, and he'll regret ever betraying this family." The women declared, her eyes becoming a little insane, a half crazed smile forming on her perfect lips. Yes Draco would be sorry, if she had anything to say about it.

---

**Ok so that's a another chapter finished. let me know what you think?**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey sorry this one took soooooooo long, it was like pulling blood from a stone.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys they kept me going. A hundred now for this story. Wow. Love ya all.**

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.

---

Chapter nine

"Harry!"

Harry stopped in the doorway of the great hall and turned to see his two best friends hurrying towards him.

"Hermione, Ron, how was your Halloween?" the dark hair boy managed to get out before Hermione threw her arms about him in a hug.

"Oh it was wonderful Harry. We ate pumpkin pie and bat stew and the twins put on the most impressive display of fireworks." The frizzy hair witch gushed.

"That's nice" Harry smiled thinking of how he had spent Halloween night watching the fireworks with Draco. The blond had been unexpectedly excited about the show of lights, Pointing almost childishly as the bigger rockets filled the black sky with purple and blue sparks, Harry remembered warmly.

"Alright mate?" Ron said stepping forward to clap his friend on the shoulder in greeting "Hope you weren't too board without us." The red head grinned. "Lets get some food, yeah? I'm starved."

"Oh Ron, honestly, is that all you ever think about?" Hermione huffed fallowing her '_starving_' boyfriend into to great hall.

Harry trailed after them, his head automatically turning to the Slytherin table in search of a familiar icy blond head. As he scanned the faces he registered that the tables were already fuller than normal with the students returning from their homes. But no Draco. It would appear hadn't come down to breakfast yet.

He still had not told his friends about the blond yet and he had no plans of doing so any time soon- after all it wouldn't to have Ron's head explode all over the breakfast table now would it, Harry thought ruefully. But he probably should talk to the other Animagus about eventually telling people. He didn't have a clue as to how the other would react. They two of them had hung out a lot the last few days both in human and Animagus forms. It was still a little weird at it was Malfoy but Harry was surprised to find that the other teen way quite funny- in a purely sarcastic way of course- but he made Harry laugh. The dark haired boy had quickly learned to be weary of his mates short-temper well he had been acquainted with it for seven years- even Harry wasn't that slow. The young Gryffindor found that pretending to be oblivious to the blond's anger was the best method and if that didn't work distracting him did the trick- kissing being the favoured means. They had made out a few more times since the night in the forest but it went no further than some heady snogs and a little groping. Not that Harry was complaining, not at all. What's more Draco was trying- _trying_ being the operative word- to teach Harry to fly while in his Animagus form. This Harry admittedly wasn't entirely peachy about, the blond seemed to get far too much fun out of telling Harry what he was doing wrong, in the Gryffindor's opinion. However the Dark haired wizard couldn't say that the blond's instruction wasn't working. Just last night he had almost covered a mile flying along side the dragon before he had gotten momentary detracted by Draco who at the time was performing an elaborate loop manoeuvre. Suffice to say that he had ended up barrelling head first into a conveniently placed puddle of mud. Brilliant. Needless to say he was able to make the Slytherin laugh too.

It was while he was having these amused thoughts that the blond himself waltzed into the hall, briefly their eyes meet before the blond's gaze slid sideways to where Ron and Hermione where chatting to Neville. After a moment the Slytherin looked back at Harry and lifted an eyebrow before seemly dismissing the Gryiffindor table altogether and striding over to sit down in his usual seat at the centre of the Slytherin table as if a king upon a thrown.

'_What was that about?'_ Harry wondered, 'But then again perhaps it's best not to know.' The young hero thought and turned his attention to his friends' conversation.

---

'So Weaslbe and the Mudblood where back, were they?' Draco thought the next day as he walked towards class. How would Potter having his ickle friends back effect his relationship with Draco?- not that they were in a relationship per say, he only used that phase as an alternative refused to come to mind at the present.

If he were honest with himself he would admitted that he didn't really have to think too hard on the issue. It was more than obvious that Potter would go back to his little friends and go back to pretending that Drcaco didn't exist.

Draco frowned, he didn't want to dropped, after all he was a Malfoy, he wasn't just some bit of fun, for Potter to enjoy and toss to the side like a wet rag. No if anyone was doing the dropping it would be him.

He entered the classroom with his hands clench firmly at his sides in determination. Straight away he spotted the traitor sitting in his usual place near the window. Weasel was just taking the seat next to the Animagus having set his books on the edge of the table- and really the red headed oaf made it just too easy. Draco moseyed past taking his time, making sure to bush his hips against the Gryffindor's table, catching the corner of the stack of books and sending them clattering to the floor.

"Malfoy! What the hell, my books!" the freckled teen screeched in outrage, flying out of his seat.

"Oh they were yours? Hm, I didn't know you could afford books." Draco drawled disinterestedly.

"That's it Malfoy!" the Ron spat, whipping his wand out so fast that Draco was almost impressed-though he's die before he would ever show it. Blinking lazily he saw a hand that was neither his nor the weasle's come between them, Harry wrapped his hand around the action end of Ron's wand. "Harry no, I'm not putting up with this anymore-"

"Ron come on, it's not worth it, you'll only end up getting _yourself_ in trouble." The teen saviour reasoned quickly, putting a calming hand on his friend's shoulder as the class clamoured to see what was going on.

Draco's felt his cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment at Potter's words '_So I'm not worth I,t hun_?' the blond thought bitterly. Shaking with rage Draco raised his own sleek wand and pointed it straight at a shocked Harry, the tip barely an inch form the Gryffindor's nose.

The slight movement of Harry's lips distracted Draco momentarily. It looked as if the Gryffindor wanted to say something but he remained silent. Draco's gaze flickered up to the green eyes that were filled with confusion and hurt and Draco found he couldn't remember what jinx he had planed to use. He was frozen; the hand that held his wand shook.

He face must have betrayed his sudden reluctance, for the something in Harry's eyes warmed and once again the raven haired boy made to speak but this time he was interrupted, by the door of the classroom banging open to permit a rushed professor Flitwick.

Wands and the arms dropped quickly and the class seem to let out a collective breath as the tension dissolved. And oblivious to it all Flitwick order the pupils to their seats to start the lesson. Draco didn't dear look at Harry, keeping his eyes on the floor quickly moved to take his seat.

---

Draco sighed as he made his way down the cold stone stairs from the Owlery, he didn't even know why he bothered, his mother hadn't replied to any of his letters so far. It's not likely that, that would just suddenly change but he had to try maybe he should just go and visit her in person and have it out face to face. The blond sighed; he just wasn't up for that conversation yet. It was the last thing he wanted. '_Why can't things just go back to the way they were?_' Everything was so messed up, Draco thought stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his expensive black slacks.

He was waiting for the changing stairways to move so that he could make his way down to the dungeon and the sanctuary that was his room. Perhaps a good night sleep would help him view things in a more positive light. Not that that was likely to happen what with the dreams, the blond reflected sulkily.

The whisper of material was the only thing the blond heard before Harry Potter appeared at his aide. Draco, having been completely caught of guard, jumped and none to gracefully at that.

"Merlin Potter! Do you _have_ to do that?" Draco berated.

Potter simply watched as the blond recovered himself.

"Well? What do you want?" the Sltherin prince demanded impudently.

The Gryinffdor frowned, " I want to know, what you were playing at earlier today?" he said pointedly.

" I have no idea what your on about." Draco said dismissively, but was careful not to meet the other boy's eyes, choosing to instead focus on smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from his robes- everyone knows that the imaginary ones are the hardest to get out.

Harry let out an annoyed breath, as he heard the buzz underlying the other boy's words- Draco was lying. Harry grabbed hold of the blonds arm tightly. "Draco you completely started on Ron without any reason!" the dark haired wizard managed to keep his voice down with effort.

"And since when have I needed to have a reason to put Weasley in his place?" Draco countering and was quite proud that his snide tone, considering that at that very moment his heart was doing little flips due to the Gryffindor's firm grip on his upper arm. Potter's hand was delightfully warm and making it very hard of Draco to remember why they were arguing in the first place.

"But, I thought..." Harry trailed off sounding uncertain.

With effort Draco smothered the butterflies in his stomach and ripped his arm from it compromising position in his would-be mate's grasp and stepped back smiling as condescendingly as he knew how. "What? You thought that just because we hung around for a few nights, that the Weasel and I would become bosom buddies and that I'd start breading that monstrosity that Granger calls hair? Please Potter, I knew you were slow but this really take the pumpkin. Why should things be any different?"

"But thing _are_ different," Harry insisted stubbornly, all thoughts of being quite forgotten. "We're …friends now." The last bit ended up sounding more like a question.

"Oh is that what we are?" Draco scoffed, turning away. And for the life of him the blond couldn't understand why the words stuck in his throat. It wasn't like he was upset, really the very idea for him and Potter being friends made him want to laugh, ha. "You don't have friends, you have _adoring fans_, so why don't trot off and let your little minions fawn all over you. Draco finished resentfully.

Harry bit back the hurt he felt that the scathing words; he was use to Draco's sharp tongue by now. However the bitterness in the other's tone was new it was almost like…

"Draco, are you jealous?" the boy who lived asked, walking up to stand right behind the blond teen, where the slim boy stood grazing out the window that spilled moonlight across the stone floor and down the top of the stairs that had just moved into place with a rumbling groan.

The Slytherin whirled around in affront "_Jealous_!" he gaped "What! Of _you_, d-don't be ridiculous." The dragon Animagus stammered.

But Harry could see that the faint tinge of pink that coloured blond's pale cheeks and he was nearly seventy four point five per sent sure that it wasn't due to anger-those were good odds by any standard. So trusting his instincts the dark haired hero threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips to Draco's, the blond's mouth was still partially open and Harry wasted no time in deepening the kiss.

The Slytherin put up a weak struggle of a few moments before he lost himself in the motion of the other boy's of lips sliding slowly but relentlessly over his own and as a hot wet tongue dipped into taste the dark carven of his mouth Draco fought to keep his suddenly jelly-like legs under him. He let loose a heady moan, the sound shocked him from then kiss-induced fog that had engulfed him in mere seconds.

Draco pushed the Gryffindor away but chose not to relinquish his grip on Harry's oversized jumper; his legs were still a bit unsteady. "Wait a minute Potter. I'm _not_ jealous. Understand." Draco pressed determinedly.

"Yep" Harry agreed at once and kissed the blond again, letting his hands skim over the Slytherin's delicate ribs to grope that the boy's narrow back. "Your not jealous." He whispered heatedly against the Draco redden lips, really there wasn't any point to bringing up that Harry knew the other wizard was lying, he heard the buzz of a non-truth clearly this time but the blond didn't need to know that. That would be counterproductive.

Malfoy seemed to be satisfied with the green eyed teen's answer, for his pressed his lean body closer to Harry's and wrapped his long arms around the burnets shoulders, letting his slender fingers thread threw the dark locks that curled at the back of Harry's neck. God but he loved it when Malfoy did that. A sharp tug on those silky strands sent a hot jolt of pleasure down the young Animagus's spine. Allowing a rough gasp escape, Harry felt his want take over any sensibilities he had left. They needed to go somewhere were they wouldn't be interrupted, detaching himself from the eager blond, Harry grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down the hall away from the stairs.

"Potter why'd we stop, where are we going" the Slytherin asked but he did not stop them but followed trustingly- proof that he was still somewhat dazed by their resent activities. Harry only took advantage of the other boy's momentary complacency and rushed them towards the room of requirement, which was thankfully not too far away.

When they walk through the door Draco took in the plush carpets and four-poster bed glowing in the dim lighting of a dozen candles and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Um well, you see.." Harry try desperately to get his lust engrossed brain to think up some excuse, any excuse for why the room of requirement had suddenly taken on the image of a cheesy muggle love hotel but predicable nothing sprang to mind.

"You've got some questionable tastes Potter, you know that?" Was all the blond said before yanking on the front of Harry worn jumper and kissing the blushing hero soundly. Ignoring the flush of embarrassment that covered his cheeks the Gryffindor draped his strong arms around Malfoy's trim waist letting his qudditch rough hands glide up under Draco's cotton shirt to caress the wiry muscles there. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry was knew that he should still be pissed at Draco for fighting with Ron and raising a wand at him but he couldn't stop the larger part of his brain thinking that a jealous and insecure Malfoy was unexpectedly cute not to mention sexy... He would just have to find away to convince the blond not to take his anxiety out on Harry's friends, and he would have to do it without actually letting the Slytherin know that he knew about the boy's insecure feelings in the first place-should be easy enough, right?

Harry's thoughts were halted as Malfoy took the dark haired wizard's ear into his teasing mouth and started to suck on it. Harry had to remember to breath that had to be the most erotic thing he had ever felt and what was more was that fact that he could hear as well as feel the warm puffs of air against his ear as Malfoy busied himself with his task. The Gryffindor's hardening cock twitched with desire. Growling impatiently Harry dragged his fingers over the pale skin of Malfoy's back, sure that the light flesh would show that evidence the next day. Bringing one hand between their bodies he slide his digit up the other boy's taut abdomen to bush against a nipple, which instantly harden under his attention. Malfoy gasped and buried his head into Harry's neck biting down harshly and moaning loudly against the abused flesh. It seem that Harry found one of the boy's sweet spots. He could feel the Draco's erection pressing against his hip. Just the feel of it brought Harry own cock to standing attention.

"Fuck Draco, ah." Harry grunted as the blond devil started sucking on the spot he had just bitten. Warmth spilled down his body to pool in his groin, unable to stand still, the rush of lust spared him in to motion. His hand reached up to bury themselves into the sleek tresses of the blond's hair, pulling on the stands non too gently the frantic brunette smashed their moths together and kiss the Slytherin with fiery vigour. Latching on to the other's moth desperately, swallowing the heady moans that issued from the unsuspecting boy.

Both set of hands frantically clutched at the other's clothes in effort to bring their bodies closer still. Harry's impatient hands moved down to kneed the panting Slytherin's ass, pushing the blond's arousal, which was delightfully caught between them against his muscled stomach creating the most moth-watering friction. A low groan erupted from the arching blond, he rub his hard-on closer to the Gryffindor's jutting hip bone, his hands gripping the material of the brunette's jumper as if it were the only thing that would keep him standing. As their panting breaths speeded up Draco reach down to fumble at the hero's zip, his mind so fogged with want that he felt no shame or embarrassment in the action.

As he slid his ever-warm hands into the other's boxers he heard Potter call out in surprise and for a moment he smirk in amusement, betting that none of the Gryffindor's adoring admirers ever touched him quite like this. But all to soon he was emitting his own cry of pleasure as the dark haired saviour reciprocated the gesture, palming the blond's pulsing cock. And god it felt, it felt, there where no words. The warm hand sliding over the heated skin of his turgid prick was so good, Draco couldn't remember being quite this sensitive before, he could feel every tiny movement the other Animagus made. He was abnormally aware that it was the Gryffindor touching him, which made it all the more arousing. His breath heaved in his narrow chest. He was so close. For a moment he thought that the green-eyed boy was shaking before he realised that his it was him that shook, his whole body trembled deliciously. As he sunk deeper into the sensations Draco became even less aware of his laboured breathing, there was no thoughts about not losing control, it was lost. He was so completely immersed in his impending release that he was somewhat startled as a marginally cooler hand than that of his own pressed against his pale fingers that had unconsciously stilled. The blond tried to mutter an apology – it came out more and a needy whimper, Draco renewed his efforts wrapping his hand around the other boy's heated shaft gripping it gently, he started to pumped the Gryffindor rhythmically his stocks speeding up with the pulsing of the blood that pounded in his own ears in his ears. "Yes, yes! Faster." He was so close.

Hearing the blond's words Harry clasped the boy's throbbing cock tighter in his strong hand. He mouthed absently at the slender neck before him as he worked to build the pressure. God it was amazing did it always feel so much more better to have someone get you off and then it did to do it yourself? Harry wasn't sure but he felt that it must have something to do with who it was and the fact that it was his mate doing this with him, it certainly felt like magic. Reaching further down Harry cupped the boy's sack and messaged it slowly. The reaction was sudden the blond cried out in ecstasy a gripped the front of Harry's jumper for support and would have slumped to the floor if not for Harry's embrace. Cool air hit his neglected cock for a moment before the dark haired savour pulled their bodies firmly together once more. The blond seem to be complete unaware of his surrounding as he came down from his high, he was whispering what sounded suspiciously like Harry's name over and over into the brunette's hair. And shit if that wasn't one of the hottest things the young hero had ever heard. Still achingly hard Harry was reluctant to order the blond to get back to business and bring him off- even though there was nothing he wanted to do more at that very moment. He didn't think he should press his luck- this was Draco after all. He would just wait it out but it was maddening and the other teen was still squirming against him, riding out the last of his orgasm.

Draco numbly became aware of the world again, cracking his eyes open he was greeted by Potter's face close enough to lick, he vaguely thought about doing just that when he realised that other boy's eyes were still squished shut, the Gryffindor's almost looked in pain! Suddenly the hard cock rubbing insistently against his tired thigh became blatantly obvious. Wincing at his faully Draco pushed his slim thigh in-between the other's legs and slid his hand back down to cup the head of the hero's straining cock Draco teased his thumb lightly over the already dipping slit and that was all it took. The Gryffindor was coming in his hand, grunting out his release. The sedated blond braced himself as the other swayed slightly and his hold on Potter's jumper became more for the other boy's aid than his own. Quietly he listen to the other catch his breath, worked on fixing his appearance, he wasn't quite sure what the protocol was now. Glancing up he caught the other Animagus's gaze; Potter was grinning like someone had just told him at all the end of year exams were cancelled. Draco give him a critical look but couldn't his own smile.

---

"What's with this holding hands business Potter it rather takes way form the rugged façade that you've got going on?" Draco ask as the made their down an empty corridor.

"So you think I'm rugged do you, hn?" Harry smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"What! No!" the blond sputtered.

"Wait did you hear something?" Harry hushed the thinner boy.

"Shit it's Filch, I can't be caught or that old crone McGonagall will have me thrown out for sure!" Draco fretted, looking about hastily before turning back to Harry with a glint in his eye. Without farther ado he threw his arms around the startled Harry who as you can imagine was quite rightly confused by the grope fest and the part what it had to play in keeping the blond from being suspended, unless of course Draco planned in shocking the elderly caretaker into a heart attack.

But soon enough the reason for the blonds questing hands became all too clear as they discovered their goal, which for course was Harry's invisibility cloak '_Hn, maybe I am slow_.' Harry thought flittingly as he watched Draco scamper of towards a shadowed alcove, wheeling the cloak over his platinum head on the way.

Harry stood there shocked of a second '_And just what the hell does he expect me to do with myself while he hides safely under MY cloak? Git'_

Taking of after the thief Harry groped around where he thought the other was likely to be.

"Hey, hey! Watch the hands Potter." Draco's disembody voice hissed.

"Well the move over" Harry retorted searching for the end of the material. He could hear the booted footsteps coming their way.

"There's not enough room for the both for us" Draco responded slapping the Gryffindor's hands away.

"It _my _cloak Malfoy" the dark haired boy argued.

"Yes but no one's your case, the most you'll get is a few detentions." Draco incorporeal voice insisted.

"You gotta be joking." Harry whispered in disbelief. " There no way I'm taking the fall for you!"

" I thought that's what _you _did, sacrificing yourself to help the innocent." The footfalls sounded just around the corner.

" Innocent! _You_" Harry soughed, "Don't make me laugh" and with that said he yanked the corner of the cloak up and practically threw himself underneath where he collided with the annoying blond.

They both fell in a heap on the ground, with Harry sitting on Draco's lap and while blond cradled the back of his head where it hit of the wall behind them. "Ouch!"

"Shush"

They just about managed to drag their feet under cover of the invisibility cloak before filch stepped into view, the two didn't dear breath until the old caretaker footsteps faded out of hearing.

"Well that was fun." Harry chirped brightly, pulling the cloth off them and looking at the wincing Slytherin.

"Draco narrowed his eyes at the other's cheeky grin.

"I hate you, Potter." Harry heard the buzz of the lie.

"I hate you too." the Gryffindor replied happyily.

---

**Ok well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think.**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


	10. Chapter 10

**My bad :( I sort of, kind of forgot about this fic (I know bad right). I've been backpacking around through south East Asia. But thank you so much for the reviews especially ****dino1836.**

**Summary****: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did. **

**Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.**

Chapter Ten

"Damn, I'm beat." Harry complained as he flopped down on the soft grass. Sifting onto his back, he folded his aching arms beneath his head and watched the clouds drift through the orange tinted sky.

He had wished many times that the strain he felt after copious amounts of exercise in his Lyfith form would simply disappear when he transformed back into his smaller human body but as luck would have it, the pain only seemed to increase. It felt like his entire being ached. Malfoy he was sure took some sort of sadistic pleasure from seeing him in pain. The bond was fiercer that a drill sergeant as he watched Harry struggle again and again through the difficult flight manoeuvres that he had prepared.

"Yes well, this shall only be a short break, you need to keep practicing if you're going to get up to my standard." The blond demon preened, taking a seat next the exhausted Gryffindor. Harry watch as the other boy legs kicked out artfully in front of him and used his long slender arms to prop him up from behind. "Although your are not as terribly horrible as you were the first time we tried. I suppose there is hope for you yet." Malfoy noted absently.

It had been nearly a week and a half since their intense makeout session in the room of requirement and although they sill met up to fly together the blond hadn't even kissed him once. It was almost as if the blond was avoiding any form of physical contact. This of course had Harry slightly worried, he tried to think back to anything that he might have done to upset the blond but he couldn't think of anything. Maybe the blond just got spooked because they had moved so fast. It was true part of Harry was still somewhat shocked that they had become so close in such a short amount of time, but the rest of him the part deep within that ached to see the blond each day made him certain that this was how it was meant to be all along.

Harry cracked an eye open to look up at the ruthless Slytherin "Better watch you don't hurt yourself, dishing out those big compliments there." Harry said dryly "and I was never _that_ bad." He finished in a grumble.

"Oh please Potter, you ended up having a mud bath the last time you flew." Malfoy grinned at the memory.

"Yeah, well-" Harry stopped, unable to think of any good response. "Well the hood for your robes is inside out." Harry pointed accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco threw a look over his slim shoulder, "No it isn't."

"Yeah but I made you look." Harry grinned, shifting onto side to eye the not very amused blond.

"Oh your wit astounds me Potter." Draco replied in a deadpan tone, before rolling his eyes but letting a smile slip over his soft lips. "Honestly, I have no idea why I put up with you."

"It's because you can't get enough of my rugged charm." The brunette supplied as he pulled on the other boy's arm to bring him down to Harry's level, He was surprised at his own boldness.

The move surprised the blond as well but he let himself be pulled- if a little awkwardly- towards the Gryffindor. "Oh yes that must be it" Draco intoned sarcastically, as the back of his head touched the ground, causing his ice blond hair to fan out in a halo.

"It's irresistible." Harry wasn't sure if he was talking about his supposed charm or the boy spread out beneath him, but really at this point it didn't matter.

As Harry looked down at Mafoy he thought of how strange it was that the two of them together like this felt so right. The place in his chest seemed to swell with a humming glow and Harry smiled contently. After a few moments of just basking in the ambience the dark haired wizard noticed that Malfoy was starting to shift with the embarrassment his stare. Harry's smile grew larger at the other's awkwardness. Of course the bond read this wrong and flush of anger tinted his cheeks as he started to pull away.

"No." was all Harry said in protest but in that one word the young Lyfith imparted al his meaning. And it was enough for Draco stilled and turned his face towards the objecting teen.

Before anything else was said Harry leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly and kissed the blond boy.

Harry drew away slightly; trailing light kisses across to the blond's sharp jaw and down to the boy's pale neck. God but he loved that neck. He breathed in the sent of the boy beneath him and nuzzled the warm flesh, kissing it lazily every now and then. The Gryffindor was vaguely aware of the soft noises of pleasure the Slytherin was making as he parted his lips over the blond's earlobe and such slowly pulling the soft skin between his teeth. It was amazing how even this was turning him on. Never in a million years would he have ever pictured himself molesting Draco Malfoy's neck let alone getting off on doing it.

For so many years he had hated everything about the cunning Slytherin and yet here he was fixating on three tiny freckles that formed a small but perfect triangle that was perfectly hidden behind the ear he was currently abusing. It was somehow unexpected to see the small blemishes in Draco's otherwise unblemished expanse of pale flesh. For Harry was use to thinking of the blond as faultless- in appearance if not manner. So for that reason he felt comforted that the Malfoy's impenetrable flawless exterior might have some weakness through which Harry somehow might be able to get closer to the reserved Slytherin.

Unable to resist he swept his tongue over the small marks and sucked strongly moaning with need.

"Potter!"

Draco's voice sounded strained and Harry could feel the blond squirming beneath him as he continued unrelenting, his tanned hands feeling the other boy's stomach muscle's rippled where he had his hand up the boy's shirt- when had he done that?

"Potter I said stop!" this time Draco pushed Harry back breaking his contact with abused skin which had turned a violet red against the rest of his alabaster neck, the sight just aroused the brunette all the more. He bent his head to continue but the Slytherin stopped him once more.

'Why?' was all Harry could manage in his current state of lust and confusion, his face flushed as his voice creaked on the word.

"Look Potter, not that this isn't all very nice." Draco sighed, his slim hands still braced against the Gryffindor's chest "but we're out side, in broad daylight where anyone can see us." The blond complained breathing heavily.

"So let them, I don't care." Harry shrugged, "If it brother you so much I can throw the invisibility cloak over us."

"No" Draco said quickly then sighed in irritation "Fine alright if you must know, I'm hard and if you keep sucking on my bloody neck like that, I'm going to…you know."

"Hm, that idea didn't seem to brother you so much the other night" the Gryffindor smirked down at the now glaring blond.

Well that was different." The Slytherin protested.

"Why? Because it was me that almost spunked in my shorts?" Harry was physically trying to keep at that point.

"Yes, exactly" Draco answered deadpan "Now get off."

"Ha, trust me I was trying to but apparently you have issues about getting off in public." with that said Harry give in and burst out laughing as Draco shoved him off and stood glaring down at him.

"Har har, your comical wit astounds me." the blond replied with a sneer, but he related and allowed himself to be pulled back down when the young hero stretched out a hand to him. It was amazing how you could be so attracted to someone and yet still want to throttle them at the same time. Draco supposed it to be the some sort ironic side effect of this mate business.

The Slytherin settle himself back on the soft grass, where Potter lay on his back with his eyes closed. Looking at the small lazily smile of containment that played over the brunettes smooth lips, Draco was once again struck by how very dangerous this being the mate of Harry Potter business really was, more and more his mask was slipping while he was around the other boy, he was becoming dangerously complacent. And that was totally out of the question, Malfoy's were always on their guard always had their wall in place, and yet here was the amazing Harry-save-the-world-Potter, law onto himself, who seemingly without a care in the world stumble straight through all of Draco's carefully constructed barriers. Yes Harry was dangerous alright, dangerously close, too close to knowing more about Draco then anyone had the right to know. And perhaps the most alarming fact about the whole situation was that the normally indifferent Slytherin was finding it hard to muster up the effort to care about the breach to his personal life. He blamed it on this bond; it was missing with his head, well why else would he be willing to spend time with the Gryffindor bonehead? And what's more, actually enjoy himself.

It was true he did enjoy it; he had never had more fun. He had never just been able to hang out with a friends before without having to thinking about underlined meaning and back handed insults, which inevitably where part of the package when dealing with other Slytherin's. Not that Draco didn't enjoy the subtle art of the Slytherin mind games; on the contrary he prided himself on the fact that he could not be bested.

But this time he spent with Potter was something completely different and almost alien to the young blond, he was able to just let go and say what was on his mind with out fear that it would backfire on him. And of course being able to boss the Golden boy around, while the other had no choice but to listen carefully to his superior knowledge of lying was extremely gratifying. Truthfully Draco was practically tickled pink at the thought of being better at the Gryffindor at something and he rarely missed a chance to rub it in the other teens face.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked from his position on the ground.

""Oh just about how superior I am to you Potter." Draco drawled Happily.

The blond watched as the other boy scoffed at his pretentious remark while raising himself from his lying position to squint up at the Slytherin, his quidditch rough hands to blocking against the glaring g sun.

"Yes we should all bow down to your obvious greatness." Harry intoned with mock sincerity as he shifted closer to the preening blond and bowed his head in imaginary worship.

"Now that's the most intelligent thing you've said all day." Draco replied primly, a small smirk about his mouth.

Harry smiled up at the blond and lifted his hand to shove the other wizard teasingly; instead of pulling back straight away Harry let his hand linger over the soft skin of Draco's forearm. "You're so much paler than me." The brunette commented lightly.

"It's called breeding Potter." Draco supplied airily, but brought his own hand down to place it over the Gryffindor tanned one, to survey the difference for himself.

Harry smiled thinking again of the triangle of freckles behind the Slytherin's left ear. He wondered what the blond would say if he knew about them. Harry decided to keep it his secret for a little longer.

" Draco I've been thinking." Harry started as a thought occurred to him.

"Oh dear Potter, not your best quality." The blond teased absently tracing a finger lightly over the Gryffindor's hand.

"Shut up for I minute you prat." Harry grinned and swotted the blond Slytherin lightly before becoming serious once more. "I've been thinking about that night in the forest." The dark heard admitted, "I've been wondering who could possibly want to attack you." Harry finished watching as Draco's hand came to a stop over his wrist. The blond boy didn't speak but just continued his observations of the patch of grass on which they sat.

It was obvious to the young hero that Malfoy didn't want to discuss this subject, but Harry needed to know. So letting out a breath he didn't realised he'd been holding and decided to take a risk. " Well, I was just wondering, if perhaps you could maybe think of anyone who might want you… hurt." The tanned teen changed the last word to save the blond's feeling, but there was no doubt in Harry mind that whoever those men were they had meant to kill Draco that night. Green eyes winced that even the thought of that happening. Harry would never allow it, could never allow it, fear and anger welled up sickeningly within his chest. It was an innate instinct, there were people out there that meant his mate harm, it was enough to threaten to send the young animagus into a rage that temped him to tear through every dark alleyway and shady hideout until he found those that were after Malfoy.

Draco was silent for a few more moments before raising his sliver gaze the meet Harry's intense green one, a counterfeit smile place over his perfect lips.

"Ha what can I say, I'm a popular man, many people wish me dead." The casual way in which the blond said it twisted the Gryffindor's stomach.

"Draco!" Harry reprimanded.

"No it's true," the blond continued in a self-mocking tone. "You can't say that you, yourself would've mourned me, if I had found myself on the wrong end of a Avada Kedavra only a couple of months ago, could you?" Draco smile became bitter.

Harry watched were the blond's hand- that moments before had rested gently over the Gryiffindor hand – was now wrapped tightly around the Slytherin's own upper arm, as if in self preservation the sight made Harry's heart wrench with need to reach out and pull the blond close. Barely he stopped himself from doing just that. He still didn't know the other boy well enough to judge how the blond would take the gesture. Instead he settled for saying "But things are different now, I wont let anything happen to you."

Harry watch for the blond's reaction, sliding a finger nervously for the bridge of his nose to the tip and back up to fix his glasses more firmly upon his nose in a habit that he had picked up over the years. "I just think that we if had a better idea of who it could've have been, that we could perhaps figure out how to stop them." the boy-who-lived added quietly. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

Malfoy's head snapped up, a contemptuous glint in his darkening eyes. "What! Is the great and powerful Potter going to save me?" The blond scorned. "Oh please." The blond spat "You're so full of yourself."

"Stop it, Malfoy you know that's not what I meant." Harry defended himself, ok so the Slytherin was upset, but it didn't mean that he had o take it out on Harry, after all he was just trying to help. " I just don't want to see you get hurt." He told the other teen.

"I can look after myself." The blond threw back " I always have and I've been fine up till now."

Harry sighed "Look I'm not saying that you can't, I know you can ok." He insisted, slightly irritated. He moved so that he was closer to the other boy. "All I'm saying is that you don't have to do it all by yourself. We're friends now, or a least I hope we are. I just want you to know I'm here to help if you want me to." the brunette finished with a huff, placing a hand on the other shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Draco started, but Harry could tell that the blond was no longer angry; his slim shoulders had loss their defensive stiffness and relaxed under the Gyffindor's hand. " I have no idea who sent those men." the Slytherin confessed.

"Well I guess we'll start by finding out then. " Harry said evenly, offering the Slytherin a small smile, which he was glad to see was- after a moment's hesitation- returned.

**I'm going to try and put all my effort into finishing before I go. **

**It's proven the review help you write faster. :D**

**-wingedstranger.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, the next instalments is up, thank you to all those who read the last chapter and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed, you know who you are and if you don't I've compiled a handy list. lol.**

**NBKitty**

**twistyguru**

**Lady Laurelin**

**wolfpup0730**

**ixamxeverywhere**

**dino1836**

**SunshineAndDaisies**

**Popdude125**

**bloodyhunter**

**randy13**

**ZekeZachariah**

**You guys rock my world this chapters for you!**

**Summary****: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did. **

**Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.**

000

Chapter Eleven

Narcissa Malfoy realised that she was biting her perfectly manicured nails in frustration and looked down at her hand in distaste. 'Damn that old relic of a wizard Dumbledore".' She thought bitterly, since he had decided to raise the wards around that joke of a school none of her men had been able to get close enough to that traitor she called a son to kill him. She'd just have to bide her time until the boy made a mistake and stepped outside the safety of the wards. And then she'd have him.

"_Jinkins!_" she shouted the demand and the wizard in question popped in existence before her, 'Just like a common house elf." She thought disdainfully. "Here." She said, not even bothering to look up at the nervous man before her as she handed him a small box that had sat on the table in front of her.

"Um?" the bumbling twit stammered at a lost. Really where could one get usful minions these days.

"It the Malfoy crest ring, it will track all those with Malfoy blood." Narcissca explained. "Use it, to find out when the boy crosses the safety of the wards and then finish him."

"Yes ma'am." Jinkins bowed clumsily and disappeared.

000

Harry finished lacing his shoes and looked around his section of the dorm room to locate his textbooks. Spotting them half covered by a pillow, he grabbed them and slid them in to his worn book bag and swung around to see Ron staring at his oddly with a strange look that Harry couldn't interpret on his freckled face. "What's up with you?" Harry asked still smiling.

"That's _my_ line." Ron shot back incredulously.

"I don't know what you mean Ron, nothings up with me am perfectly happy." Harry laughed at his friend oddness.

"That's my point." The red head declared and pointed at the scruffy haired teen almost accusingly.

"Hey, what's wrong with me being happy." Harry defended.

Ron scratched his head a bit sheepishly "Nothing. It's just that, well '_happy_' hasn't really been your emotion of choice recently has it?" Ron said bluntly "Eh don't look at me like that," the taller Gryffindor said at Harry's annoyed look. "You know it's true, you've been so mopy until lately."

"Mopey!" the dark haired teen objected. "And so what if I'm happy. It's a good thing isn't it? Putting the war behind us and all that." Harry hadn't realised just what an affect his time with Draco had on him and his emotion. He'd have to be more careful.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron sounded a little uncertain "but…" he trailed of.

"But what!" Harry questioned now I bit irate " Don't you want me to be happy."

"No! I mean yeas of course I do, I'm glad for you mate, really" the red head hurried to say. "It's just that your _whistling_, you never whistle" the lanky teen told the shocked Gryffindor "and well it's a little… creepy." He finished lamely "Not to mention your out of tune." He added with a playful smile."

Harry rolled his eyes at his lanky friend but smiled too. 'Whistling?' Harry thought as he playfully punched Ron's shoulder. He hadn't even noticed. A few days ago Hermione had also comforted him about strange absences, it hadn't been hard for her to tell that his excuses for going of on his own were lies, mainly because he always used the same one. Studying. And yeah when he thought back on it, it didn't really take a genus to work out he wasn't studying, mostly due to the fact that he was still always rushing to finish assignments in the last minute before class. She had wondered whether Harry had after all discovered who he had imprinted on and was now in some sort of relationship, Harry had put her of with some excuse about just needing the time be himself to think and Hermione had accepted them silently, the look on her face telling Harry that they would be talking about this again soon. But Harry really had no idea that behaviour was getting to be so obvious that even the oblivious Ron would notice. That was worrying for more than one reason.

000

He met up with Draco later that night in room of requirement. They had had been secretly meeting up every other night that week- no wonder Ron and Hermione had noticed. But there was nothing to be done, the need to be closer to Draco- his mate- had become an almost relentless urge and from the way the Slytherin leapt on him the moment he walked through the door he got the impression the young dragon felt the same.

"Nice to see you too." Harry breathed out when their lips parted.

"Oh shut up." The blond smiled and kissed him again eagerly. They kissed like that for several long-and very heated- moments, allowing the throbbing ache that had built up during the day's separation to dissipate to a slight tingle.

Draco sighed in what Harry thought of as a blissful way as they parted once more. He took in the blond swollen lips and pink tinted cheeks, he could get use to seeing the Slytherin like this, the wayward thought shocked him somewhat but it was the good type of shock he decided as the as he watched the other boy's pale lashes fluttered for a moment before opening to uncover a pair of deep grey eyes that stared back at him. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he became lost in Slytherin's gaze. A strange heat rushed through his body flooding him with desire.

With a sharp shake of his head to clear his thoughts, the Gryffindor tried to regained control of his swelling libido, after all it wouldn't do to ravage the blond there and then, he had to talk to Slytherin about Ron and Hermione's suspicions. Taking the other boy's hand he pulled the blond to the comfortable- if somewhat battered- looking sofa and sat down. "We need to talk." He started seriously.

"Oh dear." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "What great disaster has befallen us now?"

Harry gritted his teeth slightly at the blond's tone but went on to say "Ron and Hermione are close to guessing about us."

That had a considerable affect on the blond, who sat up and looked at the dark haired teen with a frown forming between his fine brows." What do you mean they're _close_ to guessing? how close?"

"Well" Harry said suddenly embarrassed. "They both reckon that I've been acting weirdly."

"Youre always weird Potter." Draco said as a matter of fact.

"Why thanks." Harry said dryly, "But do you think that it might be possible to get through the rest of this conversation without the sarcastic comments?" He looked at the blond pointedly and when Draco just shrugged and motioned at him to go on, he continued. "They said that… well they I've been a lot happier lately. Harry said in a rush, trying not to notice when the boy beside him raised his eyebrows in interest and smirked. "Hermione especially seems to think that it's because I've met- he didn't want to say my mate- _someone_." He finished.

Draco was thoughtful for a few moments, he got up and walked over to the empty fireplace, and knelt to place some logs onto the grate. With his back to Harry he said in a voice full of false casualness "well, you have."

Harry frowned; he couldn't see where Draco was going with that "Yes." He answered slowly "but it's not as if I want _them_ knowing that, do I?"

The silence that followed had a sharp edge to it and Harry didn't know why. He wondered if he had said something wrong as he watched the blond teen place his bare hand on the now neatly sacked pile of wood on the fire grate, the Gryffindor distantly felt the familiar pull of Draco's magic as fame leapt from his pale fingers to the dried wood which instantly caught fire and started to crackle- like the tension between the two of them. Turning around to face him, the Slythern, his grey eye's now hard as steel stared at the floor and opened his month to say, "Because it's me?"

Harry was lost "what?" he asked slipping of the couch and on the floor in front of the blond wizard, why was Draco angry.

But as he moved to sit in front of Draco the other boy jumped to his feet and strode to the other side of the room before turning to fix the stunned Gryffindor with a glare. "You don't want your little fan club to find out that you've tainted your oh so glorious self by being with the likes of me." The blond teen accused.

"_What_, no!" Harry objected appalled "It's nothing like that." He said, getting to his own feet.

"Oh of course it is," Draco spat in bitterness. "I'm not good enough for you or your friends. I-."

"_Draco, stop it!" _the Harry screamed loudly, silently hoping that the room of requirement was sound proof. It did the trick. The Slytherin stopped mid-rant to look at the heaving Gryffindor in astonishment.

"It's not because I'm ashamed for you." The brunette insisted and raised a hand to stop the blond from interrupting "It's not, I just like having a secret that was ours and just ours." Harry confessed. "Yeah sure, Hermione and Ron wouldn't be happy about us being together, but I really couldn't care less. Because this," he indicated between them, "I know this is right, and if they really are my friends they'll understand." He groaned at the Slytherin's unconvinced look. "Look do you want me to tell them right now?" Harry asked deadly serious, "Because I will." He insisted heading for the door to do just that, only to be stopped by the Slytherin's hand on his arm. He looked back at the blond who looked at him.

"No," the blond sighed and smiled somewhat shyly. "No, don't go." Harry could almost feel they other boy's relief and happiness and he wondered at it for a second. It wasn't the sensation of feeling Draco's emotions that was strange- that had been happen more and more often as they had grown closer but only when the emotions were strong enough (it was a strange sensation to feel someone else's annoyance at you as if it were your own feeling). Rather he wondered at why his willingness to reveal their relationship to his friends should cause the Slytherin so much relief. Had the blond really been that uncertain about the Gryffindor's feeling for him? Harry was stunned, he felt a warm rush of affection for the stubborn boy in front of him. Stepping forward quickly he closed the gap between them and rapped his arms around the other boy.

Turning his head slightly Harry nuzzled at the blond's smooth neck placing soft kisses along its pale length. He could feel the other boy squirm under his attentions. Opening his mouth Harry bit into the tender flesh gently and sucked hard. There would be a bruise tomorrow, the thought sent heat pooling straight to the Gryffindor's groin.

Gripping the white blond strands a the back of Draco's hair Harry pulled the other boy's face to his and kissed him roughly. Using his tongue to gain access to the taller boy's mouth he explored it freely. He could hear the Slytherin moaning and could feel the blond's tight grip on his shoulders-he'd have a few bruises of his own- as Draco kissed him back fiercely.

They battled like that for a while, each trying desperately to get closer to the other. They were lost in the sound of wanton moans and the feeling of exploring hands. They woud have been unable to stop themselves even if they had wanted to. Harry had Draco's slacks unbuttoned and down around the boy's pale thighs without even realising it. Draco's own hands were unreservedly groping at the Gryffindor's back without shame.

With a growl that sounded a little wild, Harry pulled the blond's trousers the rest of the way off and yanked the boy's long legs up around his hips. Draco helpfully cross his legs behind the Gryffindor's back and folded his arms around the Harry neck locking them securely together as they continued their heated kiss. Relying heavily on his sense of direction, Harry manoeuvred them over to the huge bed, that the room had graciously provided for them.

Lowering the blond down onto the soft blankets Harry claimed on top, settling himself between his mates parted legs. He could feel Draco's erection against his own hardening cock. Panting heavily the Gryffindor rocked his hips up, gaining a gasp from the blond in return. "Holy shit, Potter."

Harry kissed the bond's reddened lips once more before kneeling up and pulling his own worn grey t-shirt over his head. He felt the blond hurrying making light work of his belt buckle and trousers. Throwing his shirt to one side Harry bent to divest the blond of his top. He groaned, as the expanse of ivory skin was uncovered. With speed that could only be called frantic, Harry shucked his own trousers the rest of the way down his legs and off the bed. Finally the two boys lay in nothing but their underwear, panting for breath.

Harry grunted as Draco started rolling his narrow hips up into the Gryffindor's crotch 'Oh fuck yes' he thought, slipping a tanned hand down the back of the Slytherin's cotton boxers to grip the boy's pale ass and forced their erections firmly together.

To this point they had always kept the boxers more or less on and they got each other off with their hands, but that just wasn't enough for Harry tonight, he didn't want anything between him and his mate to night. Slowly as not to alarm to the blond Harry pulled to other teen's boxers all the way down his lean legs, keeping his Green eye's fixed on the blond's grey ones that moved slightly, in time with the boy's heaving chest. There was no objection in the boy's face, just a nervous kind of excitement that echoed Harry's own feelings.

Harry removed his own boxers, very conscious of the fact that the Slytherin's eyes were on him the whole time. He blushed slightly as he slid down to lay atop the now naked boy once more. He wasn't prepared for the heat, who would have thought that one thin layer of cloth could make that much difference but it did the Gryffindor thought. He felt like his body was melting with that of the boy's beneath him. It was amazing. Suddenly he felt the blond lift his left leg and wrap it around his waist, causing their rigid cocks to align and rub together. An electric buzz of pleasure sheered through the dark haired boy, causing his muscles to tense and trembled softly. Groaning loudly, he kissed the Slytherin's thin chest, god the need to be in the other boy was so bad he shook with it. "Draco?" he said roughly unable to voice his question any better but the Draco either understood or guess what he was asking. The blond's only answer was to speed his legs that bit wider. And that was all the answer the Gryffindor needed.

The young hero sucked on his fingers for a moment, coating the thoroughly before leisurely trailing the down the pale body. Goosebumps appeared wherever the brunette's quidditch rough hands touched. As he passed Draco's straining erection Harry traced his moist digits along the underside, earning a tortured whimper from the Slytherin. He circled the pale boy's sack for a second before dipping his wet fingers between Draco's firm cheeks and teasing the boy's entrance.

Harry watched in worry as the blond whimpered a little as he slid a single damp finger into the boy. The Slytherin squirmed a little; a frown creasing his fair brow as Harry slowly pulled the finger out before pushing it back in farther, searchingly. He had read that it was suppose to be pleasurable, maybe he was doing it wrong the Gryffindor fretted. He had just decided to pull out when the blond's eye's snapped open, letting out a surprised gasp of pleasure. The sound of it had Harrry's cock pulsing, so much the he had to put a hand to it to stop himself form coming right there. With a renewed effort Harry eased another finger into Draco, intent on stretching the blond fully.

He decided enough was enough as he felt the wanton Slytherin thrusting his hips to meet Harry's fingers, 'Holy poptarts in a blender.' he had never seen anything as erotic in his entire life. Groaning with suppressed need Harry pulled his hand form the disappointed blond.

The Gryffindor took a deep steadying breath and positioned himself at his mates entrance, brushing the damp white blond strands away form Draco's clammy face. "Ready?" he asked when the Slytherin opened a pair of lust filled grey eye's to look at him.

It took a moment for Draco to catch on to what Harry was saying but when he did he give a small nod and moved his hands to grip at Harry's strong back. Harry pressed their damp foreheads together causing their breath to mingle as they panted. Slowly so slowly that Harry thought he might burst, he entered Draco, burying himself in the other animagus's heat. He shuddered under the strain and felt Draco clutch at the muscle of his back tightly, even as part of him was lost in the swelling hum that was their animagus magic. It seemed to integrate and merge together, building as their arousal did.

A grunt of pure ecstasy escaped the Gryffindor as the blond finally fully relaxed, allowing Harry to sheath himself completely in the other boy. Carefully the green eyed wizard half pulled out and rocked back in, tearing a moan form both of them at the sensation the action induced. 'Oh _holy_ hell!' Harry thought, eagerly repeating the action a few more times, revelling in the feeling of Draco's hot heat surrounding him. His pace picked up and soon the Gryffindor was pumping his swollen cock in and out of the blond's tight opening with abandon, lost to everything but their two bodies. The hum that was their magic built to a deafening roar, that drown out all other sounds of their lovemaking. Thrusting for all he was worth Harry felt his arousal pooling in his groin as his orgasm neared. Dipping his head he kissed the boy beneath him roughly and tasted blood, he wasn't sure whose it was but at that moment he couldn't care less. With one final thrust of his hips they both climaxed tensing as their orgasm rushed through them, their joint magic pulsating with a blinding white light. And in that one chaotic moment as they were bonded Harry could hear Draco, not physically and not just the blond's heightened emotions. He could actually hear what his mate was thinking and was farther shocked to find that Draco could hear his thoughts too. But too soon the connection dissolved as their orgasm faded and the two boys' were left sweat soaked and panting and thoroughly satiated.

Later they lay on the vaguely Gryffindor looking coach. They had both pulled on a pair of boxers for modesty shake but hadn't bother to put on anything else. They sat side by side their bare shoulders touching; their legs were propped up on the table in front of them their bare legs intertwined as they played with the fire. It had gone out when they had been _distracted _but Draco had lit it once again when they had sluggishly moved to the couch. As they sat and watched the flames dance Harry found himself absent-mindedly manipulating the small flames with his elemental magic. "God, for having such warm hands-understatement of the century- your feet aren't half cold." Harry complained to the boy beside him when their feet touched.

Draco briefly considered huffing but he was just too tired, "Well you could always warm them up for me." he suggested, rubbing them more firmly against the Gryffindor's.

Harry just smiled, focusing on his magic as he pulled a thread of flame out from the rest of the fire and willed it into a small burning hoop and bought it out to float in the air above their tinged feet; he smiled at the ease in which he succeeded. His magic still hummed around him after their bonding, giving him that much more control. With I jolt he realized that he could feel Draco's magic too and somehow he knew that if he needed to he could draw form the Slytherin magic, as he did form his own to. That knowledge had the Gryffindor's mind reeling, magic was a very intimate thing, it made up part of a person's essence. He supposed it made sense in a way after all he thought with a certain amount awe they were bonded now. The thought had a grin pulling at the young wizards mouth.

"Show off." Draco complained sleepily beside him. Raising one hand to smother yawn he lifted the other and shot a small ball of flames from his slender fingers. It leapt form the pale digits and through the ring of fire- that Hary had half forgotten about during his inner musing- and down into the fire.

"_Now_ who's the show off?" Harry asked impressed despite himself, it looked like Draco's control had improved with their bonding as well.

The bond chuckled and turned to nuzzle at Harry's bare shoulder, kissing it softly. Harry's heart ached at the tender act. Feeling unreasonably nervous he asked "Malfoy, let stay here tonight?"

"Hm, I think that we're past a last name biases, don't you" Draco smirked at the Gryffindor's blush "At least when we're alone anyway."

"I suppose we are." Harry agreed thoughtfully, "Oh! Can I call you Dray" Harry asked in an excited voice.

"Not if you want to live," the blond replied in a deadpan tone.

"Er…right, guess I'll stick with Draco then."

"Wise choice," The Slytherin approved. "And yes."

"Yes?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, I'll stay the night, Harry." The Sltherin practically purred his name. The bond stood and turned to pull the suddenly speechless Gryffindor to his feet and towards the bed.

000

The next morning Draco let the warm water wash over him soothing the ach in his tense muscles, they had ended up getting each other off twice more after that. Though the Gryffindor hadn't entered him again and now, as he stood thoroughly exhausted in the shower the next day Draco could only be thankful. He had been barely able to move when he woke that morning without a sharp pain shooting down his back. And Draco was adamant that if he hadn't been so embarrassed at waking to find the Gryffindor rapped around him, that he would have punch the Gryffindor in the face for causing him such discomfort. As it was he had just closed his eye's again and tried not to move-because it was to painful _not_ because he didn't want to wake the slumbering hero, who incidentally looked quite charming when asleep.

After a good ten minutes longer than he usually took in the shower, Draco switched the water off and rapped a towel around his slender waist and stepped up to the skin. Using a hand to clear the condensation of the fogged glass Draco bent to grab his toothbrush. He was halfway through brushing his teeth when he spotted it. A _huge_ hicky, clear as day stood out against the pale skin of his neck. The toothbrush fell forgotton from the Slytherin's open mouth, clattering as it hit the bathroom floor 'What the hell?' oh forget not punching him, he was going to kill the Gryffindor when he got his hands on him. Draco caught sight off his blushing cheeks and scowled, immensely thankful that none of the other Slytherin's got up this early on a Saturday morning. Going over to his clothes, he pulled his wand from the bundle and pointed a quick healing spell at his neck.

He would dress warmly, he decided, winter was fast approaching and he had always been susceptible to colder weather, Harry had mentioned as they parted that morning, that he had promised to go to Hogsmeade with his followers. Which suited him just fine. He hadn't planed to spend the day with the Gryffindor anyway. He decided that he would go to Hogsmeade on his own and pick up a few supplies. He had been meaning to replace the anti-spatter ink in his inkwell anyway and perhaps he would treat himself to something excessively sweet from Honeydukes, he had long harboured a guilty pleasure for their irresistible Syrup Swirls. Yes the blond thought happy which his excuses 'reason' he corrected mentally for going to Hogsmeade. There were plenty other things that occupied his mind other than Harry Potter. After all he wasn't some sappy love suck girl.

000

Harry's breath misted in front of him as he and his two best friends walked toward Hogsmeade. The leaves that lettered the ground had frosted over in the cold and crunched softy underfoot as they passed. Ron was in the middle of telling a grossly exaggerated version of an accident that Harry had missed in the common room last night. According to the red headed Gryffindor, Dean Thomas had went on a crazed frenzy, debagging half the girls in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had in fact heard a much more dependable account earlier that morning which simply consisted of Dean unfortunate luck that resuted in him to tripping over an abandoned schoolbag and falingl into the even more unfortunate Lavender Brown and accidentally pulled the girl skirt down as he fell, the end. Of course Ron's version was a lot more dramatic and Harry laughed along with Hermione as the tall boy got more and more into his storytelling, even going as far as to do voices and actions. All three friends laughed as Ron finished his tale with "and so Dean earned himself a lifetimes worth of detentions and a black eye to boot."

"Oh Ron." Hermione shook her head that the red head's antics even as she giggled.

"What! I swear that's exactly how it happen." Her boyfriend insisted grinning.

Harry just smiled and listened to the couple chatting, his mind drifting to his blond Slytherin, he still couldn't quite believe that they had done it yesterday they were bonded. His elemental magic had virtually buzzed beneath his skin al morning- once or twice when he had reach for something or moved to close a door his air magic had moved it before his hand got the chance. However the extra magic looked as if it came with a better grasp on his control of it, he hadn't really had the chance to test it yet but Harry felt sure that when he did he would have a better handle on his elemental powers and hopefully he thought, his flying too.

He was playing around with the idea of maybe inviting Draco out tonight to check his theories when he felt it. The shock of it was like he had been hit with ice-cold water. The space in his chest, the one that tingled whenever his mate was near, suddenly pulsed with a burning red light, it was tented with Draco's fear. The effect was such that it had Harry doubling over, clutching at his chest.

"Harry!" he vaguely heard the two teens with him call. Trying block out his mate's turbulent feelings, the dark haired Gryffindor bolted upright, his hand still gripping white knuckled at the thick material of his jacket over his heart, only one thought was in his mind. Draco was in trouble! Harry had to get to him.

Ignoring his alarmed friends, Harry ripped his wand from his pocket instantly preparing to transform. He could sense thankfully that the Slytherin wasn't too far away maybe only a few miles ahead of them on the same road to Hogsmeade. As his shape settled into his Lyfith form, he beat his massive wings twice and hurdled in to cold air.

He hardly thought of what he was doing, he didn't have time. Somewhere in the back of his head he hoped that his wings would keep him in the air. They did. The huge appendages propelled him through the air at a great rate of knots. The majority of his mind was already thinking of Draco, he must have been attacked again, the Animagus realized with a certain dread.

He reached the scene just in time to see Draco's wand ripped form his hand as the blond was hit with a curse. The two heavily cloaked men were advancing the downed Slytherin. Harry felt a sickening feeling of terror crawl through him as he watched to two dark wizards point their wands at his defenceless mate. Fear and anger erupted ferociously in the young Lyfith's mind 'How _dare_ these men try to hurt his mate!' His violent mind roared, his cat-like body trembled with both a burning rage and the crackling of wild magic that he could barely contain and he didn't intend to. As the animal inside him, took over completely, he felt a wave of pure brutal elemental magic burst through his dam of control. Flames exploded through the air engulfing the nearest intruder leave him a blacken husk. Without thinking about what he had just done, Harry plummeted sharply towards the ground and barrelled straight into the other hooded man, sending the stranger soaring through the air to crash loudly into a large oak near by. Growling savagely the Lyfith approached the fallen wizard, vengeance dark in his mind, he was just about attack when he was detracted by his mate's pained cry as the blond regained consciousness. But the momentary interruption was enough, when Harry whipped his maned head back around it was just in time to see the intruder's wide, frightened eyes before the man disapparated.

When he realised that the man was gone, Harry transformed automatically back. Once more in human form he sprinted over and practically threw himself down beside Draco who was still groaning in pain. Fear squeezed at his heart like a fist. Pulling the blond into his arms Harry rocked the boy gently. "It's ok, Draco, your going to be ok." The Gryffindor chanted franticly, a broken sound cracked form his rough throat as he noticed the vast amount to blood that flowed form the deathly pale boy in his arms.

000

**So if you want you name to be feature on oh so cool list, you know what to do…review. Heehee. Thanks.**

**It's proven the review help you write faster. :D**

**-wingedstranger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so thank you to all those who read the last chapter and a special thanks to:**

**Watermelondrea**

**Addictedreader09**

**twistyguru**

**romulus-girl**

**Jensenology**

**Zoey lilyanne**

**Soullessdoll**

**emiliexox**

**AcadianProud**

**dino1836 –yes I've climbed two more whoop.**

**NBKitty**

**Seraphine Sky**

**Talia Gea**

**heartshaped-sunglasses**

**randy13**

**SunshineAndDaisies**

**littlesprout**

**Summary****: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did. **

**Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.**

000

Chapter twelve

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, cradling Draco's unconscious body in his arms, rocking the boy back and forth. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the bright red of Draco's blood, there was so much. Too much.

Vaguely, as if through deep water he heard a shout. For a moment a spike of fear stabbed through him when he thought that it might be Draco's attracter, but it couldn't be, Harry could still see the smouldering remains a few meters from where he sat. Looking back at his bloody stained hands. He heard the shout again, closer this time and recognition penetrated the fog around his brain. Suddenly Hermione was beside him asking what had happened, he faintly processed the terror in her voice, but could quite bring himself to understand what it meant.

Then Ron was on his other side, trying to pull him from the body he so desperately clutched at. He was trying to take his mate from him. Panic flashed like a blade and without even thinking Harry stuck out at this stranger who was trying to separate him and Draco. "Get back! Stay away." His voice so broken that even he didn't recognise it.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she watched as her boyfriend was flung back farther than Harry's natural strength could account for. This was bad. Harry seemed almost catatonic, the witch thought. 'What the hell was going on?' She was still railing form Harry's earlier sudden departure-when had he learned to fly? - And then to come upon this scene. It was too much, even for her brain to handle. Helpless she watched as her black haired friend unrelenting, gripped at a bloody and unconscious Draco Malfoy. Blood was everywhere. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils as she watched as Ron thankfully stumbled to his feet, looking stunned, but ok.

"Harry what happened here? " She questioned frantically "Are you hurt? You're bleeding." The young witch exclaimed, scared to get too close to the distraught Gryffindor. Harry mumbled something that she couldn't quite hear and dragged Malfoy closer. "What?" she asked leaning in to catch the boy's words.

"_It not my blood_!" Harry roared so viciously it made the witch jump back with fear, she had never, _never _seen Harry like this, not even during the last battle. There was so much fear and anger in those green eyes and pain too, a pain so intense that Hermione found herself looking away.

" Mate, _Harry_!" Ron said once again keeling beside the catatonic teen. You have to let go, we need to get Malfoy to the hospital." Ron reasoned, impressing Hermione with his levelheaded clam. Biting her lip anxiously, Hermione turned to see how the raven-haired boy would take it. She was disappointed to discover the boy shaking his head -which was now half buried in Malfoy chest- in refusal. She and Ron shared a bewildered look, why on earth was Harry reactng as if his world might end because Malfoy was hurt- sure the Slytherin was in bad shape but it's not like any of them even liked the blond. Again she wondered just what the hell had happen here.

Shaking her own head resolutely, she steeled herself and reached forward to bury her hand in her friend's mass of messy black hair and yanked hard. She brought her other hand down sharply, slapping the boy soundly across the cheek. "Harry, let go of Malfoy!" she shouted sternly. "Do you want him to _die_, Harry, do you?" She yelled shaking her friend's shoulders " Because he will Harry, if we don't get him to Pomfrey he will!" She panted, body shaking with intensity.

Those words seemed to dispel the mist of shock that surrounded the Gryffindor's head, blinking his eye's Harry took in his surrounding with a with a clear head. He looked down at Draco and gulped. The blond was unnaturally pale. "Your right, we have to get him back to Hogwarts." Harry decided with a quick decisive nod.

Being carefully not to jar the blond, Harry lay the blond's head softy upon the cold earth of the forest floor. Thinking quickly now, Harry realised that he would have to fly the blond back to the castle; they couldn't apparate since Dumbledore had strengthen the wards. There was no hope of anyone getting throughh and it would take too long to levitate him there. "Take of your ties." He told his two friends and he moved to undo his own. He watched as Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment, sharing an apprehensive look before they rushed to comply.

Harry bent to retrieve his wand form where it lay forgotten, half lodged under Draco's motionless body. Quickly casting a simple transfiguration spell at the piece of cloth in his hand, turning the red and god Gryffindor tie into a good length of sturdy rope, he motioned for his friends to do the same.

"Your going to have to fasten him to my back once I transform into my Lyfith shape. I'll fly him to Hogwarts that way." Harry explained, giving the rope in his hand to Ron. "You guys follow as fast as you can." Harry waited for a sign that they understood. Once he received two hesitant nods, he bent his head to focus on the changing to animagus form..

After that it didn't take long for the two Gryffindor's to strap Draco to Harry black fur covered back. Once the blond was firmly secured with both spells and rope, Harry turned to nod his big cat like head at the anxious couple. Flexing both muscles and wings, Harry launched himself into the air toward the castle and help.

000

After a quick frantic flight the castle courtyard came into view, there were still a few students milling about, talking to friends or heading of to Hogsmead. Harry didn't have time to worry about the reaction a huge winged lion landing in the school courtyard, bending his legs, he prepared of impact with the cobble stones and landed as softly as possible, considering his speed. Without further thought the Lyfith bounded towards the castle door, which were thankfully opened, he didn't think Dumbledore would have appreciated Harry blowing up the huge oak doors-not that that would have stopped him.

Hurtling through the halls of Hogswarts, Harry made for the hospital wing, trying to keep his wings form knocking over the surprised students as he passed. He was reluctant to fold them too close to the boy on his back out of fear of injuring the blond more.

Finally skidding around the corner to the hospital wing, Harry was not surprised to see Dumbledore waiting for him, a frown distorting his usually perpetually smiling face. Madame Pomfrey was small and businesslike at his side.

Harry came to a stop his lungs heaving with exhaustion, he allowed the school nurse to briskly remove the ropes and spell work that kept Draco attached to his board back. A troubled grimace decorated her aged face-obviously not likening the sight of the copious amounts of blood that stained the Slytherin's clothes. She started casting exploratory spells to assess damage as she levitated blond swiftly, yet smoothly through the doors to the hospital wing and out of sight.

Free of his burden, Harry closed his eyes and focused on transforming back it was about as much as he could manage. Once again in human form, Harry opened his eye's finding himself disorientated of a moment in his smaller body. He stumbled as he hurried to follow the medwitch and his mate through the doors- he need to with the blond.

He would've fallen if not for Dumbledore's steadying hand on his arm. "Harry." The old wizard said softy and Harry wasn't sure if the headmaster was trying to comfort him or whether he was asking something of him but whatever the case he didn't have time.

He turned to glare at Dumbledore. "I _need_ to be with Draco." Harry insisted.

"You need to lie down, you're exhausted, both physical and magically." The elderly wizard countered in a level voice. Harry shook his head roughly, there no way he was resting when Draco could be … He couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought as he tried to pull his arm form the man's hold but he had no strength left. His body felt as limp as a well used rubber band.

"No!" Harry yelled finding the will to yank his arm from the headmasters grip. But even as his hand slipped free, a sticky blackness flickered at the edge of his vision, he lost his footing and the last thing he heard as the floor rushed to meet him was Dumbledore casting a quick cushioning charm.

000

When Draco opened his eyes it was dark. He could see the familiar white roof of the hospital ward. The hospital ward? Memory came flooding back in a painful rush, the attack, the fire and blood. Harry, where was Harry? Was the Gryffindor alright? Sitting up sharply Draco's head throbbed and he had to blink repeatedly to clear his blearing vision. He _wouldn't_ faint again; he couldn't, not until he knew that Harry was ok.

Looking around the nearly empty room, he spotted a bed at the far end surrounded by privacy curtains. Pulling back the stiff cotton bed sheets, he slipped his feet on to the floor, wincing slightly at the coldness of the stone tiles. Making sure he could stand unaided he was still a little weak form loss of blood but seemed otherwise healed. It would appear that Madame Pomfrey had once again done a commendable job in putting him back together. He would have to thank her- but first things first. The blond made his way towards the quardin off bed at the other side of the room and slipped through the curtains.

And there was his stupid courageous idiotic Gryffindor lying upon the bed. Trying to be as quiet as possible Draco manoeuvred himself stiffly into the bedside chair. Thankfully it wasn't too uncomfortable. Sitting on its edge he moved to brush the dark muddle of curls out of the sleeping boy's face.

He watched as Potter's eyelashes fluttered before opening slightly to reveal a glimpse of green. "You're an idiot" Draco said to the groggy boy and winced. He had meant to say something comforting and nice; to ask him if he was feeling alright or perhaps even thank the green eyed Gryffindor for saving him, but yet again, he had inevitably managed to royally screw it up. However Harry didn't seem all that upset, on the contrary the dark haired teen was looking up at him with a fond- somewhat sleepy- smile on his face. Well Draco didn't know what to make of that. Maybe Potter was worse than he thought.

"Thank Merlin you're alright." Harry said and Draco imaged that he could actually hear the relive in the other boy's voice and had to look away to hide the blush that he coud feel creeping onto his cheeks. The sound of movement had him looking back a moment later though, just in time to watch as Harry finished shifting to the far side the hospital bed. Looking a the Gryffindor in confusion the blond's eyes disappeared into his hair, when the other boy pulled back the cover and said sleepily "Get in."

Unable to even think of refusing and suddenly weary beyond belief Draco silently complied and crawled onto the bed, fitting himself against the hard length of the Gryffindor's body. His hole being seemed to sing with the nearness of his mate. He was so comfortable that he was on the verge of falling asleep when the boy beside him spoke again.

"We can't let this happen again, I wont lose you! We need to find out who behind these attacks and we need to stop them."

"Yes." Draco agreed yawning, thinking of how drained Harry had looked, what if next time the Gryffindor were to be more seriously hurt- what with his tendency towards reckless heroics. "Yes," he said again with resolve "we do."

000

Harry sighed as he closed the door to the hospital behind him, he had left the blond sleeping soundly, recovering slowly. He had lost an extreme amount of blood and no matter how many foul potions the Slytherin ingested he would still need to take it easy while his body regained it's strength.

It was Sunday evening and although Harry was fully recovered, he was in dire need of a shower. Everyone would be at dinner Harry realised with some relief maybe if he hurried he could use the Gryffindor showers without having to bump into anyone. It wasn't that he was avoiding Ron and Hermione exactly…well ok it was, but he really just couldn't handle the impending confrontation and questions about the incident this morning. Harry felt heat bloom up his neck to his face just thinking about it.

After falling asleep with the Draco last night he had slept like the dead. He had honestly planned to get up early and make sure that they were both back in their respective beds before anyone could find them, but what with be magically exhausted and all… he ending up waking up to the sound of arguing and raised voice. Yawning he had cracked open a sleepy eye only to see his best friends with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore at the end of his bed having some kind of heated discussion. He remember wondering briefly what they were upset over and he had moved to ask a question to that effect when he realised he couldn't!

He could clearly recall the sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked down to see what had trapped his arm. Draco. 'Bloody hell!'.

He hysterically considered closing his eyes and finning sleep, sure he was planning on eventually telling the Gryffindors about his and Draco relationship but he wasn't prepared to deal with them finding him and the Slytherin snuggling in bed together. But it was too late to do anything but look up at his two friends sheepishly when they noticed he was awake. Of course the predictable string of questions erupted and Harry fumbled for answers, both happy and jealous that Draco continued to sleep at his side.

Thankfully before Harry could really give any proper answers, Madame Pomfrey- god bless her- shooed the dumfounded and still spluttering couple out, insisting that her patents need their sleep.

Harry sighed, thinking about what he was going to say to his two best friends when he seen them next. What could he say? They hated Draco. And he really couldn't blame them. The Slytherin had practically made they lives living hell for the past seven years. But that wasn't the real Draco, that was just a pretence, that was the Malfoy mask. And sure the blond could still be annoying, snide and sarcastic. But he was also witty, charming and unexpectedly cute. He would just have to make his friends see that side of the blond. It couldn't be that hard, surly. He sighed once more. 'Oh well, at least I've got time to think of a game plan-'

He turned a corner and walked straight into the two Gryffindors in question.

'-or not.' "Ron, Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry winced at the guilty tone of his voice.

They shared a look before Hermione said "Harry we were coming to see you, check if you were alright." Her manner implied an ulterior motive. And Harry had a sinking feeling he knew what it was.

'Shit ' well if it had to happen like this the dark haired boy thought, he might as well make it go as smooth as possible. " Look about Draco…well the truth is," and resorting to his last bit of Gryffindor bravery, he thought it best just to spit it out 'Just like ripping off a Band-Aid' he chanted mentally before confessing " The truth is, well I've imprinted on him, I've been seeing him for a few month now, I'm not going to stop and I really, really like him." Harry said so quickly that the words were tripping over themselves to get out.

Panting slightly to recover his breath, Harry looked up to see the two Gryffindor sharing yet another one of their looks. Though this time Hermione looked more then al little smug. Harry was confused. The busy haired witch surprised him further when she smiled and told her redheaded boyfriend "I told you so."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, completely mystified "Is that it?"

"Well I was sort of betting on you having better taste than Malfoy. Really _Malfoy _Harry? But yeah Hermione guessed when we seen you two all spoony this morning that you were together. And man for future reference that's a sight I never need to see a again ok?" the red had smirked at his friend's baffled expression.

"What? You expected us to disown you or something? Come on Harry, we are your friends. Give us a little credit. Of course we are going to stand by you on the imprinting thing, after all it's not like you had a choice is it? You didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't, because if you willing choose Malfoy I'd shoot myself with a Curiso right now." Harry's lanky friend admitted, dejectedly pressing his wand mockingly against his chest.

"No. I didn't have a choice but I like him, really guys, I do!" Harry protested at their disbelieving looks. "He's different, he kind of funny actually, well not on propose of course and he surprising awkward but-"

"_La, la, la, I'm not hearing this!"_ Ron chanted, his fingers firmly pressed in his ears as Hermione giggled freely beside him. "Look accepting that you and the Malfoy Menace are an item is one thing, but it doesn't and I repeat _it does not mean_ that I am willing to subject myself to listening to you gush about him. I mean really! True friend only goes so far you know." The red headed Gryffindor muttered with a martyred expression on his freckled face.

"Ok, ok!" Harry laughed with a relief that he had expected to feel, and honestly he didn't know why he had doubted the pair, they were his best friends. He should have had known that they would always stick by him. Even if that meant talking Draco Malfoy in to their hold, and Harry would make sure that they wouldn't regret it. He felt a warm rush of affection for his two companions, he was lucky to have them.

"Ok, so no mushy details. Got it." Harry grained slapping Ron on the back even as he threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders. And really for the first time in a long time Harry felt the closeness that had been absent since the war settle back into place. "Thanks guys." Harry said, and meant it, glad to have his friend support.

000

It took a few more days for Draco to fully recover form the injuries that he had incurred during the attack. And Harry visited him during the day ever day he remained in the hospital always under Pomfrey watchful graze and every night he snuck in under the cover of his trusty invisibility cloak and spend each night wrapped firmly around the blond, contend in the closeness of feeling the other's heartbeat against his own chest.

On Wednesday Madame Pomfrey finally deemed the impatience Slyrtherin fit to be released form her care, though Harry privately wondered if it really had more to do with the blond's insufferable insistence that he was fine and his annoying habit of repeating that he would not stand to be kept locked up like some incompetent invalid a moment longer, then his actual acquisition for full physical health. Well whatever the reason for his release Harry was relieved the see the blond out of the hospital bed.

They had immediately started researching in the school dusty, well-stocked library, for any idea how who might be behind the attacks, but it was frustratingly slow going. They had (after much insistence on Harry part) ask of Hermione's- and Ron's- help. It felt wonderful to be able to turn to the two Gryffindors for help- just like the good old day. Draco, well he still couldn't be in the same room with the complete- and glowing- golden trio, without a frown of discomfort clouding his usually stoic features.

He had told the blond straight away that he had let his friends in on their relationship, enjoying the blond's conflicted reaction. First the Syltherin had seemed shocked and almost happy, before a deep flush seeped over the pale skin of his face. And now anytime they were all in a room together Draco was unusually quite and seemed to avoid Ron's eyes were possible. Harry put it down to embarrassment that the Gryffindor couple had 'dirt' on him. So to speak, which was an uncommon occurrence for the typically private Slytherin, but really Harry was just happy that they weren't cursing each other purple.

They had unofficially decided not to hide their relationship; they spent nearly every minute together since Draco recovered. Which was more down to Harry's unwillingness to leave Draco unprotected while there was some Nuttso stranger after him. But the blond didn't appear to mind too much (despite what his frequently rolled eyes would seem to suggest).

The rest of the student body had initially watched on in disbelief, which was quickly followed by confusion. Whispers of 'Potter and Malfoy!' became a constant background noise. It didn't take all that long for 'gay?' to enter the mix. Harry was happy to notice his blond counterpart seemed to take it all in stride, aiming malevolence glares at anyone who let their whispers become, well not so whisperish. As it was they kept mostly to themselves in those days after the accident.

Currently they were in the room of requirement once more, eating dinner together (something they couldn't do discreetly in the great hall, god, imagine the uproar). Harry sat on the usual king size bed that the room provided for them, with his food balanced on a tray in front of him. Draco ate his meal a few meters away from the happily chewing Gryffindor, at a large desk that they had stacked high with books that might any insight into who the attracters might be. He nibbled distractedly on a carrot as if leafed through one of the large books.

"Grh, we're never going to find anything in the damn library!" Draco complained slamming the heavy tomb in front of him shut.

Harry give the Slytherin a sympathetic look before swallowing his food to say "Look, how about we just give it a rest of the day, eh?" he shifted the tray of food and moved off of the bed to stand behind the blond "We're not getting anywhere with this." the dark haired teen reasoned, laying his hands on the dragon's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. He was surprised to hear the Slyrtherin's loud groan of approval as he firmly slides his hands over the stiff muscles he found there.

Immediately feeling his arousal flicker into life, Harry gave another firm squeeze, noticing for the first time just how tense the blond really was. He started working at the tight knots of muscles in earnest, biting lip as he heard the other boy ever encouraging moans of pleasure. The boy who lived briefly wandered if the devious blond was making such delicious noises on purpose, as he felt his pants tighten under his robes.

Unable to help himself any longer Harry moved his quidditch rough hand from their present location, rubbing the Slytherin back. Slowly up and over the boy's- now somewhat more relaxed- shoulders and down to the blond's thin chest, smoothly kneading through the blond's school shirt to get to the muscles underneth. He watch carefully as the Blond animagus jumped slightly, his little noises of satisfaction taking on a darker tone of desire. Harry dragging his thumb none to innocently over a stiffening nipple.

Harry gulped, his mouth suddenly uncomfortably dry. They hadn't really done anything sexual since the attack, except for sleeping in the same bed a couple of times and a few heated kissing sessions. Harry hadn't really realised just how mush he yarned to hold the blond again. Slipping his tanned hands up to the unbuttoned collar of Malfoy's shirt, he slid his fingers beneath the starched fabric and traced lightly over the boy Adam apple, which bobbed as the blond let out a soft gasp. Not able to stop himself Harry let out his own needy growl, the Gryffindor splayed the rest of his digits over the side of the boy's pale neck, bringing his other hand to cup the Slytherin jaw, drawing it up till he could see his mate's slivery grey eyes- heavily lidded as they were. The Gryffindor felt his breath hitch as the blond below reached up to bury a slender hand in his mess of dark curls and pulled his mouth down to meet the blond in a siring kiss.

'Yes, oh shit YES!' Harry thought deepening the kiss, ripping the blond shirt a bit in his rush to press his hand against the pale firm flesh there. He found and twisted one hard nub roughly, taking pleasure in the blond cry of lust. Harry tried to keep his feet as the blond suddenly scrabbled out of his chair turning to press himself (and his now very awake cock against the Gryffindor's more that willing body, biting Draco's lip with a savage growl of pleasure. The Slytherin fought back, pulling at the young hero's hair painfully even as his raised a long slim leg to hook over Harry's hip, effective pressing their arousals together. 'Yes, fuck the stress, fuck all the nosy students. _None _of it mattered. Not when he was here. With Draco.' Intelligent thought soon became too much as he sank into an oblivion of lust and heat.

Soon enough he had the blond pinned against the bed, pale taut stomach writhing in pleasure, against the rumbled sheets as he fucked the blond boy roughly form behind. "Oh shit, fuck, fuck, _fuck_…" Harry cried. As he came, exploding into the Slytherin tight, hot ass.

"Holy crap." He heard the blond pant as slid out from under the exhausted Gryffindor only to flop back to the boy's tanned chest, his damp forehead resting against Harry wildly beating heart.

"Yeah." The dark haired boy agreed, lifting his tired arm to rapped around Draco, pinning him to his side.

About ten minutes later, when they had both recovered and the sweat was starting to dry- leaving their skin uncomfortable cold- Harry felt the Draco move to sit up preparing to dress. Before eth blond could escape the Gryffindor reached out and pulled the inspecting boy back to his side. "Don't go. It's clod." The boy who lived complained, pouting into the blond's hair.

"Potter, I need to shower, I'm covered in sweat, not to mention anything else." The blond stated, apparently not ready to but up with any of Harry's shenanigans. He struggled to get free of the Gryffindor's frustratingly concrete grip.

"Oh Draco don't such a prig." Harry berated "It's only for one night" the dark haired teen insisted imploringly.

"Look Potter there is just no way that I'm not getting washed tonight, and not to hurt your fragile Gryffindor sensibilities, you could do with a shower to" the Slyrtherin replied primly.

This rather had then opposite effect on the dark haired wizard than what Draco had been expecting. Harry eyes lit up, the way they only did when he came up with a truly amazing, completely insane idea. "Stay in Gryffindor."

And really a giant albatross could have nested in the young Malfoy's mouth the way it hung open. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Come to Gryffindor for the night it will be great _and_ we have showers." Harry announce brightly.

"It could have two swimming pools and its own mini bar and it still wouldn't make any difference, I can't spend the night in Gryffindor tower." The blond said, wondering if the amazing sex had addled Harry's brains. It was certainly possible.

"Why not, Terry Boot sleeps over all the time, and it's not like people don't know that we hang out now." Harry argued.

"I think it a little bit different. I'm pretty sure that Boot not giving Finnigan blowjobs under the covers, their just friends and we're …not."

"Yeah I know." Harry conceded. "But please , come just give it a try, and I swear if anyone says anything we'll leave." The Gryffindor begged, laying his hand softy on the Slytherin's knee and tracing the pale skin lightly. "Please?"

"Oh fine!" the blond sighed. "But I mean it Potter, _one_ word and I'm out of there!" Draco pointed at the ginning boy beside him warningly.

"Yep." Harry agreed now scrambling excitedly to get his own clothes. When the two of them were dressed. Harry give Draco a quick kiss and grinned up at the highly unimpressed Slytherin.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." the blond complain dryly.

Harry laughed heartily pulling the blond out the door and toward Gryffindor tower and said "So what's this about blowjobs under the covers then?"

000

**Oh a night in Gryffindor Tower, what will happened?**

**It's proven the review help you write faster. :D**

**-wingedstranger.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary****: Harry has defeated Voldemort using powers gained form his newly acquired, very rare and extremely powerful Animagus form. But this extraordinary gift has its downsides. And when Harry imprints on a stranger in the wood will he be able to complete the bond or should the question will he want to. Ok so this is my second ever story and first ever Harry Potter fic so R&R.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I wish I did. **

**Warning: this story contains YAOI boy/boy don't like don't read.**

000

Chapter thirteen

Waking up in the Gryiffindor dorm was unsettling to say the least. Draco lay under Harry's red blankets and blinked up at the four heavy burgundy drapes that surrounded him, taking a moment to remember the events that had lead him to his present situation.

***Flashback ***

"Hey guys." Potter greeted as he dragged Draco into the dorm room with out even giving the boy a chance to compose himself. The occupants of the tower room seemed to freeze as they saw who fallowed Harry in to their room. Draco used the hand that was not held captive by Potter to smooth down his somewhat ruffled hair self-consciously. Suddenly he was all too aware that they had just come form having shagging in the Room of Requirement. He steeled himself and tried to meet the four pairs of eyes that were even now staring at him in astonishment with some kind of dignity. He needn't have bothered, as the four teens were so absolutely flabbergasted that they seemed to have forgotten even basic motor skills. The Sltherin eyed each of them with a frown. Weasley's quidditch magazine lay forgotten in his lap his mouth agape, Dean Thomas seemed to have had abandoned the game of Wizards' Chess he had been playing with a younger Gryiffindor that Draco did not recognise and the curiously hostile looking plant Longbottom was watering appeared to be in grave danger of being drowned as Neville had overlooked that he still held the watering can over the saturated shrub.

If Potter noticed the blatant attention from his roommates he did not acknowledge it. Instead he towed Draco across the tower-room to what the Slytherin presumed was the boy's bed. Pushing Draco to sit on this unmade piece of furniture. The –Boy-Who-Lived quickly knelt by the large and somewhat battered looking chest at the foot of his bed, opening it hurriedly he grabbed out various toiletries along with two towels. All the while his roommates stood as silent onlookers.

"Right, well we're going for a shower then." Potter announced to the room at large. Draco as startled at this news as the others, frowned feeling quite put out. He had a good mind to tell the high-handed oaf to go by himself, but then the blond really had no desire to be left alone with the other Gryiffindors. So mustering all the dignity he could gather he strode pasted the amused young hero and into the shower room as if it had been his idea all along.

When he had reached the tiled room he looked around in disgust really Gryiffindor's sigil should have been a pig! The room was a mess. Bottles, toothpaste and discarded towels littered the area. He was about to say as much to Potter but just then realised that the other boy hadn't fallowed him in. Listening carefully he could make out voices in the other room. That moron Weasley was questioning Harry but The-boy who–lived was merely laughing off the redhead's queries, saying happily that yes Draco was staying the night. Draco could feel his cheeks heat at the thought for what must be going though the Gryiffindors' minds. _'Why did I agree to this again?'_

The blond jumped a mile unprepared when Harry suddenly entered the bathroom without warning. The Gryiffindor only grinned and threw Draco one of the towels he had over his shoulder. After that both boys went about their usual nightly routines. After showering Malfoy changed in to the pyjamas that Potter had thoughtfully brought for him, they were horribly washed-out, oversized things and Draco grimaced at the sight of them. The blond wasted no time in conjuring a toothbrush for himself and tried not to blush as he performed such a familiar task under such extraordinary circumstances. By the time they exited the bathroom, the lights were out and the other boys were in bed. Draco could only be grateful.

After all that had happen that day the Slytherin was thoroughly exhausted and so he meekly followed the raven-haired boy to his bed, climbing in with a yawn and closing his side of the drapes. It wasn't till he was lying down and he felt the Gryiffindor pull him close and wrap his arms around him that Draco realised the significance of where he lay. This was Harry Potter's bed! His _Mates_ bed. He felt his skin tingle through their shared bond and smiled, breathing in the scent of the other boy which surrounded him. He could feel Potter's chest moving rhythmically indicating that the brunette was already asleep. But Draco was awake and what's more he was painfully hard.

***Flashback end ***

A glance to the left reassured the Slytherin that Potter was still asleep. It must have been early in the morning the Slytherin guessed. Honestly Draco was surprised he had even managed to fall asleep at all in this den of lions. What happen to his highly Slytherin self-preservation instincts? They must have deserted him but not until he had been awake for many hours after his Gryiffindor counterpart had scampered off to dreamland. Really Potter was inconsiderate prat. He rolled his eyes at the thought and turned onto his side to observe said prat and grimaced at the picture the slumbering brunette made. The Gryiffindor's hair usually messy had abandoned any pretence of order. Instead it was sticking out in every direction making Draco's fingers twitch to fix it. An impossible feat.

Potter chose that moment to stir causing the blond to catch his breath in anticipation but the other boy merely rolled onto his stomach and continued sleeping. The movement had however brought the unconscious teen closer to the middle of the bed and thus to Draco. The action had also dislodged a good amount of blankets that had previously been covering the brunette's back. Leaving an awful lot of bare creamy skin open for the Slytherin's perusal. Not that Draco was staring mind you, there just happened to be nothing else of interest in the immediate vicinity for him to rest his eyes upon.

After a moment Draco gave in to temptation and reached out to splay a pale hand over the Gryiffindor's smooth back and feeling the other heartbeat pulse steadily against his palm. He briefly considered gentle waking the young Lifith up with a kiss. But Potter hardly deserved that. So instead he placed his other hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him roughly.

Draco smirked as he watched the brunette gasped awake with shock, automatically reaching for his wand. "Merlin Draco, you scared the crap out of me!" Potter admonish, after green eyes met grey and the Gryiffindor visibly relaxed.

"Hey I'm going to get going, I have Ancient Ruins first thing this morning." the Slytherin said, making to leave. However before he could, the boy hero suddenly seized his arm and he was ruthlessly pulled until he found himself back on the bed with a pouting Gryiffindor partially on top of him.

"You can't go yet" Potter whined loudly, dropping a kiss on the unresisting boy's lips. "It's still early and-"

"And some of us are still trying to sleep!" broke in Ron Weasley disgruntled voice.

Potter grimaced sheepishly "Sorry." He called, his head falling upon the blond's chest in defeat. Draco's face flamed.

000

The end of the week found the young Slytherin in the library studying, he had gotten shockingly behind with homework since he had taken up with the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They seemed to spend all their time outside in the Forbidden Forest in their Animagus forms or in the Room of Requirement more intimately engaged. If they did spend any time studying it was on researching for any clues on Draco's attackers, not that it had done them any good as of yet.

The blond rolled his eyes at their futile efforts as he pulled his school robes more closely about him, it was the middle of November now and the weather was getting chilly. Looking back down at the slowly growing pile of completed assignments on the heavy oak desk before him and sighed.

It was more important than ever for him to get good results on his N.E.W.T.S. His mother was still ignoring his letters, at this rate he it was more than likely he would have to support himself when school finished. Where he should live? 'Maybe Wizarding London' the blond contemplated idly, wondering if Harry liked the city.

Draco shook his head at his folly and picked up his next assignment meaning to get back to work. However before he could enact this well-meaning plan he realised there was someone standing beside his table, startled he looked up into the nervous face of Neville Longbottom.

"Is someone sitting here?" the timid Gryiffindor asked.

Draco frowned up at the gawky teen in distaste 'What the hell was this?' he thought, astonished that the likes of Longbottom would address him as though he had a right to 'honestly spend one night in the Gryiffindor dorm and this oaf thinks we are Bosom Buddies.' he thought with derision. After a pronounced pause in which he eyed the flustered teen with one eyebrow hauntingly arched, Draco answered in his most affected drawl. "Yes… I am."

Inexplicably ignoring this sally the Gryiffindor just smiled as though the blond had told some predictable joke. Then to the abashed blond's abject horror Longbottom proceeded to pull out a chair opposite to Draco and sat down, unpacking such things as would be needed for what appeared would be a very lengthy study session. He had had just about enough of this Freak's encroaching ways. Bloody hell! If this was what came of saving someone's life Draco would leave well enough alone next time!

The Slytherin was just about to deliver himself of a blistering set down when he was surprised by the chair next to him being pulled out with a loud scrape. Scowling he watched as Hermione Granger sat herself upon it, not paying him the slightest bit of heed. She unpacked her books as she talked in animated whispers to one of those Patel girls who were pulling up a seat next to Neville. Looking around at all the unoccupied tables surrounding them the blond had to wonder if perhaps he had a sign on his back reading: 'Gryiffindors Welcome'. Draco just about to splutter his righteous indignation was distracted as the Mud-Blood looked up at him as is only noticing him for the first time. "Oh, hello Draco." Granger greeted. Glancing down at his pile of completed assignments she exclaimed, "Oh you've already finished Professor Binns essay." Smiling "I've been so focused on the Thesis for Arithmancy that I haven't got around to it yet. Have you done that one yet? We could exchange notes if you'd like?" the busy-haired witch suggested, holding out a thick roll of parchment.

The incensed Slytherin pressed his lips together tightly to keep from loudly depressing the girl's pretensions. Though really, why should he restrain himself? It was insufferable 'Who did these Gryiffindors think they were?' Draco thought despairingly 'On the other hand… Granger _was_ top in the class in Arithmancy?'

He was still pondering what to do when Blaise and Pansy appeared at his over-crowded desk and settled themselves into the two remaining chairs as though a matter of course. "So what are we studying" Pansy inquired disinterestedly, her thin eyebrows raised.

Draco sighed feeling defeated 'Oh, what the hell!' "Arithmancy" the bond replied, taking the proffer sheets from Granger.

000

They had been out a few times flying together over the last few night, each trying to show off and out manoeuvre the other. However today they were going to try sometime a little more daring and Harry still wasn't a hundred percent sure that it was a good idea. It had all started with a question Malfoy had asked one night while they where sprawled out together on the faded coach that sat before the fire in the Room of Requirement. "That day I was attacked," the blond had begun, turning his pale face to look up at Harry form where his head rested in the Gryiffindor's lap. "You said that you flew me back to the castle in your Lifith form, right?"

"Yeah…?" Harry had answer, unsure of what the Slytherin leading to.

"Well what was it like, carrying someone on your back? Wasn't I heavy?" The pale teen queried.

Harry had paused, how should he have answer this? He couldn't really have said that he didn't remember because he had been out of his mind with worry and had thought of nothing but to get his injured Mate back to Hogwarts and the care of Madam Pomfrey. That would have been embarrassing. So instead he had nodded and said "Yep, really heavy, so heavy in fact that I thought my wings might snap and that we'd plummet to the ground and die but that this would have been preferable fate to having to carry you for another instant." Harry grinned down at the Slytherin's affronted face.

The blond had whacked him hard against the chest and had said with a huff "Well if it was that difficult I am surprised that you managed it at all."

"Yes," the Gryiffindor had agreed, running his fingers through the fine strands of platinum hair "I suppose it was all that saving the world business at prepared me for so heroic a feat" he mused sardonically.

"Har har, Potter." At that point the Slytherin had sat up with a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes. "Fine, then I want to try it." Malfoy had announced and automatically Harry had nodded his head placatingly, having missed the contact with the other boy. Absentmindedly he had leaned in to kiss the ivory skin of Malfoy's slender neck. "And what's more I bet I'll do a better job then you!" the blond added, before he had wrapped is arms around the Gryiffindor's neck.

Now as he sat on the Dragon's narrow back in the cold night air, facing down the dubious ride Harry was regretting having accepted the challenge so easily. He sent a heated glare towards the Dragon's neck, as if to say 'This is all _your_ fault.' and tried to find something to hold on to as the Animagus started to bound toward the edge of the dark embankment. Cosing his green eyes tight he tried not to gasp as Malfoy unfurled his wings and lunched into the air.

Harry stifled a cry of fright, as they did not immediately rise in to the sky but dropped with bewildering speed toward the rapidly approaching ground. However before Harry could think to reach for his wand, Malfoy had redoubled his efforts and with a great beat of his leathery wings the soared upwards into the chilly darkness.

Malfoy flew in lazy circles for a long time, raising and dipping with the air currents. Surprisingly the Gryiffindor found that he enjoyed this new form of flying immensely, even going so far as to spread his arms wide to feel the wind race through his fingers. He could see for miles, over the great stretch of the Forbidden Forest, across the gleaming water of the Black Lake and in the distance he could even make Hogwarts in the gloomy darkness.

The young hero gripped tightened as the Dragon abruptly picked up speed. Only the slight constricting of the hard muscles under his leg give him any warning as to the Animagus's next move. This was to dive down in a low arch picking up farther speed, then swiftly the Dragon pulled in his greens to enable him to make a spinning kind of roll mid-air. Leaving The-Boy-Who-Lived gasping.

When he had recovered enough to realise that the strange noises he could hear were actually coming from the young Animagus and that these were sounds of amusement, Harry pouted and complained, "Bloody hell Draco! If you are going to fly like that you can put me down now." The young Gryiffindor informed him only half serious.

However it appear that Malfoy had taken him at his word for an enormous backward sweep of his wings brought the Dragon to a sudden standstill, too sudden for Harry who was totally unprepared was flung forward over the Animagus's head and straight into the icy water of the Black Lake.

Harry's head broke out of the frigid water with a gasp. Thankfully Malfoy had chosen to drop him not very far from the shore. His sodden clothes weighing him down, he swam the short distance to the stone beach. Heart beating wildly at the unexpected exertion, he crawled out of the freezing lake on hands and knees, his sopping garments hanging loosely about him. Harry collapsed onto his back binking up at the night sky and he heard the familiar tread the Slytherin's feet once more in human form come to a stop directly above his head.

Cracking an eye, he glared up into the darkly amused face of Draco Malfoy: bane of his life.

000

It had been Malfoy's idea for them to come to the _Prefects__' _bathroom on the fifth floor, promising that he would find a way to warm the Gryiffindor up again. However when they got there they found the bathroom already occupied by Moaning Myrtle unfortunately until they had mostly undressed each other. Harry was pulling the belt from Malfoy's Trousers his mouth taking the blond's in a heated kiss, when they heard an unnervingly high pitched giggle coming from one of the stalls. The boys froze with dread.

"Ooooh, no fair!" the ghost whined, floating out of her cubical and towards the half-dressed boys. "And it was just getting to the good part to!" Myrtle pouted, sending a saucy leer to the Gryiffindor's hand that still clutched Malfoy's belt buckle.

The Slytherin's eyes went wide as his cheeks flooded with embarrassment. The young Pureblood took a quick step back, using his hands to cover his all to obvious arousal. Harry on the other hand stepped in front of his Mate defensively, frowning up at the unwelcome spirit

"Beat it, you Spectorial Hag!" the Slytherin had spat, aiming his wand at Moaning Myrtle.

"How rude." Myrtle whined "I'll have you know that was in here first, just minding my own business when you two burst in here-past curfew might I add- and starting doing perverted things." She paused and then said with a huff "Why I have a good mind to go straight to the headmaster."

"NO! No, don't do that." Harry cried in trepidation, his hand on the blond's wand arm trying to lower it.

Malfoy growled but relented with a huff. "She had better bloody not."

Harry's green eyes flickered back at the Slytherin's for a moment thinking fast, before he turned his gaze once more upon Moaning _Myrtle consideringly, a wicked smiled curving his lips_. "Don't worry she's not going to do that." he had said confidently.

"Humph, well I don't see why I shouldn't?" The girl complained with a sniff.

"For one very good reason." The-Boy-Who-Lived smirked, raising his black eyebrows before continuing slowly "If you bugger off now, Draco here" he indicated the blond behind him "will give you a private peep tomorrow." With a huge grin he had clapped the flabbergasted Slytherin on the back. He did not look at the blond but kept his eyes on the ghost before them waiting for her answer, which was a shame because Malfoy really was something to behold whilst caught in the throes of spluttering indignation.

Moaning Myrtle pouted, mulling it over of a second before nodding "Fine." She dragged her eyes over Malfoy's body making the blond cover his bare chest self-consciously "I'll see you tomorrow then, Draco." She said with a coquettish giggle and a wink before disappearing through the roof.

Harry turned then; taking in the blond's shocked appearance he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's frozen lips. "And that's pay back for the lake." The Gryiffindor beamed.

"You Bastard!" the blond laughed, shoving Harry's chest "You don't really expect me to strip in front of that perverted blob of worthless ectoplasm, do you? Malfoy asked, pouting seductively as he trailed a pale finger down the other boy's bare torso.

"No." Harry agreed "But she will." He laughed at Draco's appalled look.

000

It felt good to emerge his cold body in the warm water of the bath with a sigh, of course he had spelled himself dry once he had climbed out of the lake but it was suppressing how the chill really seeped into your bones. He was exhausted. He and Draco had rapidly gotten rid of what little was left of their clothing and tumbled in to the steaming water of the bath. They had then proceeded to have a steamy make-out session in the heated water. It hadn't taking long, some scorching snogs and a few firm strokes and the boy's where climaxing in each others' hands.

Currently Harry sat on the wide submerged step that resided about a meter under the water's surface, it made of an excellent seat. His legs were spread wide and Malfoy rested between them with his smooth back against the Gryiffindor's chest. He listened absentmindedly to his blond Mate rant contently about the numerous things that had offended his fine sensibilities that day, tracing his finger over the triangle of freckles behind the other's pale ear.

He idly wondered at their opposing personalities, which show themselves even in their post-orgasm habits for while Harry leaned towards sedate silence, Draco seemed to have a tendency to chatter. Not that Harry mind it at all, in fact it was quite cute really, not to mention that he loved the tone of the other boy's voice. He doubted that the Malfoy even realised he was doing it. It wasn't too often that Pureblooded teen felt secure enough to let his guard down, let the mask slip. Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the spot he had been caressing so fondly.

"Mmm well that's nice Potter but it doesn't really answer my question now does it?" The amusement was clear in the Slytherin's tone.

The brunette blinked having just realising he was being addressed. "Oh… Sorry what was the question?"

"I was _asking _wither or not you agreed that McGonagall was out of order?" Malfoy repeated somewhat dryly.

"Yes, completely out of order." Harry instantly answered and then thought "Out of order about what?"

The boy in his arms snorted with laughter and Harry could all too clearly picture him rolling his beautiful grey eyes "With this punishment of her! Honestly she will probably have us doing detention's right up to Christmas Eve." The blond complained.

"Yeah I know, I have no idea when she expects us to get our Christmas shopping done." The green-eyed hero agreed thoughtfully. "But she wouldn't keep us from going home over the holiday's." he added fairly.

The Gryiffindor was surprised when the blond suddenly exacted himself from Harry's arms moving to sit next to him instead. The blond avoided meeting the Lifith's questioning gaze, as he said "I suppose you'll be going to the Weasley hovel then?" there was a mocking curl to his lips.

Harry just nodded, confused at the sudden change in the other boy's attitude. "Yeah, though it will probably be really boring this year, what with Ron going off to Hermoine's to meet her parents." Malfoy's frown cleared somwhat at the sound of the Gryiffindor's less an enthusiastic response. He lifted grey eyes to Harry's as The-Boy-Who-Lived asked "You to the Manor?"

Harry had expected an automatic affirmative to this query, and so was not a little surprised when Draco looked very conscious for a moment "Actaully, Christmas at the Manor is terribly dull." The Slytherin started hesitantly. "I though that perhaps I might stay here this year." The boy shrugged with assumed casualness.

"What, really?" Harry asked in disbelief. He had never known Malfoy- in all the years that they had been at school- not to go home for the Holiday's. "Won't your mother want you home?" The only answer he got was a derisive snort and a shake of the head. "Well then maybe I could stay too?" Harry suggested, raising his black brow's as he watch the other boy's face closely.

"Won't the Waesley brood protest the absence of your Oh-So-Fabulous presence?" the blond queried, busily inspecting his perfect cuticles.

This barb went wide as the Raven-haired boy brushed aside the objection, saying "Oh well, I could just send Mrs Weasley a note explaining, I'm sure she's understand I'd I would rather spend the holiday with my boyfriend." Harry said warming to the idea for a Christmas with Draco.

"Do what you want." The Blond teen replied brusquely but Harry could see the light bush and the small smile that threaten to break out over the Slytherin's face.

"Well then, I will." Harry whispered softly, turning the Draco's face to place a gentle kiss on the blond's lips.

**Sorry about me going MIA. But I'm back from my travel and I mean to finish the fic. I decided to rush and squeeze the ending into one chapter as a result there will be at least one more to come.**

**It's proven that reviews help you type faster. Grins.**

**-wingedstranger**


End file.
